I Hate You with An Insurmountable PassionbyCrittab
by Maituratti
Summary: Bella Swan gostaria de pensar que ela realmente odeia Edward Cullen. Claro, é isso que faz o sexo com ele tão malditamente divertido.
1. Apresentação

**I Hate You with an Insurmountable Passion**

**Título Traduzido: **Eu Odeio Você com uma Paixão Insuperável

**Autora: **Crittab (http:/www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/u/367718/Crittab)

**Tradutora: **Maiara Turatti

**Beta: **Ju Martinhão

**Fic Original: http:/www(ponto)(barra)s(barra)5445513/1/I_Hate_You_with_an_Insurmountablea_Passion**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Essa história pertence à **Crittab**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to __**Crittab**__, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

><p><strong>Sinopse:<strong> Bella Swan gostaria de pensar que ela realmente odeia Edward Cullen. Claro, é isso que faz o sexo com ele tão malditamente bom.

* * *

><p>Oi amoras!<p>

Minha primeira tradução...e publicação. (Graças a Christie-Crittab- que me autorizou a dividir essa fic super fofinha com vocês).

Espero que gostem!

Postarei quartas às 21h.

Vejo vocês.

* * *

><p><strong>Uma pitadinha do que vem por ai:<strong>

Eu odeio Edward Cullen. Eu absolutamente o detesto e o desprezo.

Ele cheira a sexo e sabonete, uma combinação que ele sabe que faz parecer como se ele não se esforçasse demais.

Isso me fez derreter e eu imediatamente me apaixonei...pelo sexo

Eu sei muito bem como esse homem trabalha. Ele é tão previsível.

"Você também não me disse que estava engolindo a cara de alguém em Chicago. Quem no inferno é essa?" eu perguntei. A garota apenas ficou lá, olhando entre nós, furiosa e confusa.

Deus. A Vadia? Sério? Aquela era eu?

"Qual é, Edward" ela choramingou, agarrando-se nele enquanto ele continuava tentando se mover pra longe dela. "Você fodeu todo mundo aqui, por que não eu?"

Eu ia fazer sexo com Edward. Eu ia fazer sexo com Edward?

Eu sei que eu mencionei seus dedos, mas eu também mencionei que ele é muito talentoso com a língua?

"Regra quatro: isso não é terapia, apenas sexo. Sem menções do passado."

* * *

><p>Além de agradecer a Crittab, também tenho que agradecer a Ju Martinhão - que me incentivou a dividir essa tradução e também é minha beta salvadora- e a Neni (Pervas Place) - que me fez uma viciada em traduções rsrsrs<p> 


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

_**Bella POV**_

Eu odeio Edward Cullen. Eu absolutamente o detesto e o desprezo.

Eu odeio o jeito que ele fala. Ele é pretensioso. Ele é arrogante com as pessoas e as faz sentirem-se como algo indigno de estar na presença dele.

Eu odeio o jeito que ele anda. Ele tem uma presunção que faz as garotas desfalecerem, mas não eu. Pra mim parece como se ele estivesse vendo um pouco demais de clipes ruins e estivesse tentando andar como uma celebridade pomposa...e falhando.

Eu odeio o jeito como ele cheira. Seu cheiro permanece, e tudo o que isso faz é te lembrar que ele acabou de estar lá, invadindo seu espaço com seu ego enorme. Ele cheira a sexo e sabonete, uma combinação que ele sabe que faz parecer como se ele não se esforçasse demais. Ele simplesmente "cheira". Por favor.

Eu odeio sua confiança completamente intocável, e o fato de que mesmo que ele saiba que eu o detesto com tanta intensidade, ele é completamente imperturbável. Não faz o mínimo de diferença pra ele o que as pessoas pensam dele. Eu realmente odeio isso.

Então se você me perguntar - vendo como eu odeio Edward Cullen com tanto vigor – por que mais cedo essa noite eu estava escalando a árvore do lado de fora do quarto dele com toda a intenção de foder com ele até que ele implorasse pela sua liberação, bem... acho que eu só posso dizer a você a verdade.

Eu fodidamente odeio Edward Cullen, e isso é o que faz o sexo com ele tão malditamente bom.

O que faz isso ainda melhor é que ele realmente me odeia também.

Nossa situação, pra ser bem sincera, é perfeita. Eu o odeio e ele me odeia... mas nenhum de nós odeia algo mais do que relacionamentos, e ambos nascemos com um senso de moralidade ridículo que nos faz incapazes de foder com qualquer um.

Então, nós somos atraídos um pelo outro pelo nosso ódio mútuo. Eu o odeio e eu nunca consideraria um relacionamento com um imbecil. Ele me odeia e, eu tenho certeza, ele me evitaria como se evita uma corrida com um vampiro voraz. Por essa razão, nosso arranjo é perfeito.

Nós não somos promíscuos, já que nós dois somos, por natureza, seriamente monogâmicos. Então, em vez de ter vários parceiros, ou estar em uma relação, nós somos, como alternativa, 100% monogâmicos um com o outro. E confie em mim quando eu digo, sexo com ódio é incrível.

Amigos com benefícios, sem a parte do 'amigos', ou o apego emocional desagradável. O que é uma ótima alternativa para bolas azuis... ou, bem... ovários azuis.

A árvore é alta e eu não posso ficar escalando isso, mas essa coceira lá em baixo tem me irritado o dia todo - tudo desde que o imbecil apareceu na escola naqueles jeans que ele sabe que fazem sua bunda parecer como doce, e uma camisa azul de botões com as mangas dobradas, expondo aqueles fantásticos antebraços... aqueles que são tão musculosos e conduzem para aqueles dedos tão longos, e delicados, e criam a mais incrível sensação quando estão enterrados profundamente dentro de mim.

Sim, o imbecil planejou isso quando se vestiu essa manhã. Eu tenho certeza disso.

Eu finalmente alcancei a janela, que era a única fonte de luz vindo da gigantesca casa dos Cullen a essa hora. Claro, os Cullens são ricos como o inferno. Por que mais o filho deles seria o rei dos idiotas? Seu fundo financeiro, tenho certeza, garante que ele nunca terá que realmente trabalhar um único dia em sua vida. Eu teria parado mais cedo, mas eu tive uma mudança no meu trabalho parcial... aquele para o qual eu vou depois de passar o dia todo na escola, que contribui uma ninharia para o meu mal-existente fundo para faculdade.

Fodido babaca.

Bati na sua janela e pude ver que ele ainda não tinha ido pra cama. A cama ainda estava feita e os cobertores estavam numa condição perfeita - sem dúvida porque a funcionária deles limpou seu quarto imundo depois que ele foi para a escola essa manhã no seu carro esporte ridículo e vestido com roupas sexy.

Eu pude vê-lo emergir exatamente de fora de vista, sem dúvida se admirando no espelho em sua vaidade. Ele ainda estava vestido naquela maldita camisa azul, com aquele agradável jeans oferecendo não só uma bela visão do seu traseiro, mas da frente também. Ele fez uma careta para mim quando abriu a janela e inclinou-se na borda.

"Que porra você quer?" Ele perguntou. Seu tom era de desejo atado com acidez - um tom que eu reconheço bem. Provavelmente, muito próximo do som que sai de mim sempre que estou ao redor dele. Eu simplesmente rolei meus olhos para a sua pergunta estúpida.

"Você vai apenas ficar aí parado, ou vai me convidar para entrar?" Eu perguntei, esperando que meu tom não demonstrasse o tamanho do meu desejo. Eu odeio fazer com que ele sinta que tem poder sobre mim. Ele ficou lá por um momento, braços cruzados apertados em seu peito, antes de ceder. Ele ofereceu uma mão, que eu, é claro, ignorei, e fiz meu caminho pela janela aberta, pousando suavemente no tapete felpudo branco que cobre o caro piso de cerejeira.

Eu mal tinha tirado meus sapatos antes de ser arremessada, com a cabeça primeiro, em direção à cama. Eu caí em minhas mãos, apenas para ter meu traseiro levantado e minha bunda espalmada e apertada implacavelmente.

"Você demorou o suficiente, eu quase fui dormir." Ele gemeu no meu ouvido, puxando minha cabeça para trás com a mão emaranhada no meu cabelo. Sua voz era áspera e eu pude sentir sua necessidade pressionada contra a minha bunda enquanto sua outra mão me mantinha no lugar enquanto ele me usava como seu brinquedo sexual pessoal. Se eu não estivesse tão excitada, eu provavelmente estaria ofendida com o seu imenso desprezo pelas nossas formalidades comuns.

"Eu tive que trabalhar." Expliquei, tentando o meu melhor para não deixá-lo saber como seu desejo e vigor estavam me fazendo pulsar por ele. Sua mão deixou meu cabelo e se mudou para o meu seio, enquanto ele continuava a moer duramente contra mim. Minha cabeça caiu para baixo e eu me deixei sucumbir momentaneamente aos sentimentos de sua mão em mim. Ele realmente é incrivelmente talentoso com suas mãos.

Ele gemeu e empurrou em mim um pouco mais forte, enquanto suas duas mãos passeavam livremente pelo meu corpo. Ele me puxou para cima, então eu estava de pé na frente dele, de costas para ele, e ele me apalpava impiedosamente através do meu top de algodão verde. Inclinei-me para ele e puxei meus braços sobre a minha cabeça, envolvendo-os ao redor do seu pescoço enquanto deleitava-me com a sensação. Sentindo-o com todo o comprimento atrás de mim, com seus braços ao meu redor e uma mão aventurando-se para o sul e mergulhando no meu jeans, eu quase pude esquecer o quão desesperadamente eu o odeio. Apenas para o momento. Eu o odiaria de novo mais tarde.

"O que você quer, Bella?" Ele repetiu sua pergunta de mais cedo, dessa vez com aquela voz rouca no meu ouvido que, combinada com a sua respiração, faz minha pele formigar. Eu gemi enquanto sua mão aventurou-se debaixo da minha camisa e sutiã e ele prendeu meu mamilo entre seus dedos. Ele pressionou contra minhas costas e eu sabia o que ele queria. Dessa vez eu decidi responder.

"Oh Deus." Eu gemi em uma voz suave e soprosa, que mal soou como a minha, "Me fode, Edward. Por favor." Eu odeio que ele me faça suplicar por ele. Ele é um idiota.

Suas duas mãos deixaram suas respectivas posições e juntaram-se na barra na minha camisa, puxando-a sobre a minha cabeça. Não se incomodando com o fecho, ele então tirou meu sutiã pela minha cabeça e o arremessou junto com a minha camisa no canto do quarto. Quando comecei a trabalhar no botão da minha calça, suas mãos voltaram para os meus seios, massageando-os e beliscando meus já duros mamilos. Sua boca reivindicou meu pescoço e eu pude senti-lo tentar me marcar quando ele mordeu e sugou a pele sensível dali.

Meus dedos eram como gelatina, fazendo o botão da minha calça um desafio difícil. Edward rosnou no meu ouvido e suas mãos foram para a minha calça. "Porra, Bella, você não consegue fazer nada?" Ele perguntou. Eu tentei duramente ficar irritada, mas quando minha calça e calcinha se amontoaram nos meus tornozelos, tudo o que eu podia pensar era o quão desesperadamente eu queria prová-lo. Saí do restante da minha roupa e as chutei para fora, antes de virar e encará-lo. Estendi a mão e rapidamente desfiz suas calças e as empurrei para o chão, cuecas a reboque. Ao invés de voltar para os meus pés, eu me estabeleci em meus joelhos e tomei sua crescente ereção em minhas mãos, puxando-a um par de vezes.

"Sim." Eu disse em resposta à sua pergunta ofensiva. "De fato, eu sei de algo que eu realmente faço fodidamente bem." Seus olhos se arregalaram com o reconhecimento da minha intenção quando eu me inclinei e lambi o pré-gozo da sua cabeça. Eu mantive meus olhos treinados sobre ele, amando a antecipação que eu podia causar nele. O Rei de Merda derrubado pela humilde Bella Swan. Isso é como algo saído de um conto de fadas.

Comecei a lamber ao longo do seu eixo enquanto ele rapidamente tirava sua camisa e a arremessava para longe, adicionando-a à nossa pilha de roupas descartadas. Ele manteve seus olhos nos meus o tempo todo, e eu pude ver o meu desejo refletido nas suas brilhantes orbes verdes.

"Porra, Bella, chupe." Ele comandou. Eu sorri, sabendo que ele não levaria minha provocação muito longe. Eu sei muito bem como esse homem funciona. Ele é tão previsível. Continuei o lambendo por mais um momento, usando uma mão para bombear a cabeça e a outra para acariciar suas bolas. Eu sei que ele ama quando eu trabalho dobrado sobre ele. Ele não consegue decidir em qual sensação se concentrar.

Eventualmente, no entanto, eu cedi e o coloquei na minha boca. Meus golpes começaram superficialmente, apenas movendo meus lábios pela cabeça. Ele grunhiu e gemeu meu nome, juntamente com alguns 'porra' e 'merda' ao longo do caminho. Sem aviso, eu mergulhei mais fundo, desfrutando que meu improviso ainda o surpreendia.

"Merda, Bella, tão bom." Ele gemeu, pegando meu cabelo em suas mãos quando começou a guiar minha cabeça para ele. Quando ele começou a bombear para dentro e para fora da minha boca, eu me afastei, liberando-o com um estalo. Olhei pra cima e pude ver o desejo em seus olhos misturando-se com uma nova irritação. Antes de ele dizer alguma coisa, eu me levantei e o agarrei pelos ombros, nos girando e o sentando na cama. Voltei para os meus joelhos e imediatamente o tomei de volta na minha boca. Eu não queria deixá-lo esperando muito tempo.

A nova posição me permitiu usar a gravidade como alavanca e eu pude levá-lo mais fundo. Ele arfou audivelmente quando sua cabeça bateu no fundo da minha garganta e involuntariamente empurrou para cima. Eu o empurrei para baixo, dessa forma ele deitou-se em suas costas e eu continuei minhas ministrações do chão. Eu sabia que ele não podia me ver muito bem mais e usei isso a meu favor, ocasionalmente agarrando suas bolas firmemente e as puxando, ou disparando para fora e esfregando-o rudemente com as minhas mãos. Suas reações às minhas mudanças repentinas eram toda a satisfação que eu precisava. Eu amo ser capaz de foder com ele.

"Porra, Bella, eu vou gozar." Ele gemeu enquanto suas mãos emaranharam no meu cabelo e ele começou a bombear em direção à minha boca. Ele fodeu meu rosto forte por um momento antes de explodir na minha garganta. Eu engoli, sem tempo para registrar o sabor. É mais fácil desse jeito.

Ele puxou minha cabeça para longe do seu pau e me levou para cima, assim eu estava fora do chão e na cama, montada nele. Sem uma palavra, ele puxou minha cabeça para a dele e me beijou profundamente, forçando sua língua na minha boca. Eu sabia que ele podia sentir seu gosto em mim, e eu sabia que ele gostava disso. O que eu posso dizer? O cara verdadeiramente se ama.

Ele nos rolou, então ele estava descansando seus cotovelos ao meu lado. Ao mesmo tempo, ele continuou me beijando ferozmente, sem dúvida machucando meus lábios com suas mordidas e chupões.

"Deus, Bella." Ele disse suavemente, movendo-se para baixo para violar meu pescoço com seus beijos e mordidas enquanto a mão que não estava suportando seu peso começou a massagear meu seio. Eventualmente sua cabeça se moveu mais para baixo e ele tomou meu outro mamilo em sua boca. Ele sabe exatamente como lamber, sugar e morder para me fazer gemer.

"Eu amo os sons que você faz." Ele murmurou contra o meu peito. Foda-se.

Depois de um tempo devorando meus seios, sua mão aventurou-se para o sul. Não foi um momento antes de ele espalhar meus lábios molhados com seus dedos e friccionar meu clitóris, provocando uma lamúria. Finalmente ele estava me tocando onde eu mais precisava; onde eu mais precisei o fodido dia inteiro. Sua cabeça deixou meio peito e ele se afastou de mim totalmente. Reivindicando meu antigo assento no chão, ele agarrou meus joelhos e empurrou-me para o pé da cama, desse modo minha bunda estava na beirada. Ele espalhou minhas pernas abertas e eu engatei um pé contra a sua mesa de cabeceira e o outro na beirada da cama.

Senti seus dedos lentamente roçarem para cima e para baixo, beliscando meu clitóris entre seu polegar e indicador antes de se mover para baixo onde eu mais precisava dele. Eu pude ouvir meus sucos convidando-o quando ele estocou dois dedos lentamente em mim.

"Você está tão molhada." Ele disse me fazendo corar. Ele faz isso de propósito. Ele adora me constranger. Eu não consegui me aborrecer com isso no momento porque, além dos seus dedos, ele começou a lamber meu clitóris furiosamente. Eu sei que mencionei seus dedos, mas eu também mencionei que ele é muito talentoso com a língua?

A maioria dos pensamentos coerentes deixou minha cabeça quando me entreguei às sensações que ele estava criando com suas mãos e boca. Ele sugou, lambeu e mordiscou meu clitóris, enquanto seus dedos trabalhavam no mais incrível fogo dentro de mim. Ele sabia exatamente onde ir imediatamente. O homem podia escrever o mapa da minha vagina.

Senti aquele formigamento familiar começar a trabalhar seu caminho para fora do meu núcleo, não parando até atingir a ponta dos meus dedos das mãos e dos pés. Ele começou a estocar mais rápido. A intensidade dos meus gemidos alertou-o para o quanto eu estava perto.

"Goza pra mim, Bella." Sua voz foi um comando energético e eu não podia deixar de obedecer. A faísca acendeu dentro de mim e, em uma explosão de chamas, eu pude sentir meu clímax com o impulso dos seus dedos. Ele mamou em mim até que eu estivesse exausta e lambeu minhas pregas até que eu não estivesse pingando mais. Quando minha visão voltou, ele estava de pé, acariciando-se enquanto me observava.

"Me fode, Edward." Sussurrei baixinho, incapaz de formar outro pensamento coerente.

"Eu preciso foder você, Bella." Ele disse, acelerando o ritmo no seu pau. "Agora".

Sem outra palavra, ele me puxou para cima e estabeleceu meus pés no chão, enquanto eu me apoiei contra a cama. Assim nós estávamos de volta para onde havíamos começado, só que desta vez estávamos nus e seu pau ereto estava me cutucando, rapidamente envolvendo-se em meus sucos. Em uma manobra rápida, ele entrou completamente em mim, me pegando desprevenida. Eu gritei com a sensação e empurrei de volta, desejando que isso nunca acabasse.

Em um outro movimento repentino, ele saiu de mim completamente, fazendo eu me sentir completamente vazia.

"Deus, Edward. Por favor." Eu implorei novamente. Eu o ouvi rir sombriamente nas minhas costas e isso enviou um estremecimento de necessidade através de mim. Ele entrou em mim novamente, lentamente dessa vez, tomando seu tempo enterrando-se dentro de mim. Seus movimentos lentos me fizeram querer jogá-lo para baixo e cavalgá-lo forte e rápido, só para ele não tivesse o que ele queria, mas eu não podia negar que sua tortura lenta era incrível. Ele se encaixa tão perfeitamente em mim que eu quase me permiti pensar que essa união era certa.

Assim que ele estava totalmente dentro de mim, ele saiu novamente. Minha frustração estava crescendo e eu rosnei de volta pra ele. Ele riu de mim novamente. Deus, eu odeio que ele possa me fazer tão necessitada. Bem quando eu estava prestes a tomar conta da situação com minhas próprias mãos, ele estocou forte em mim e me agarrou pelos cabelos me puxando para ele, envolvendo um braço ao redor da minha cintura para me manter no lugar.

Minhas costas estavam arqueadas de um modo quase doloroso e meu cabelo estava esticado até as raízes, mas eu não pude sentir nada além do seu pau duro dentro de mim e sua respiração quente no meu ouvido.

"Como você quer isso, Bella?" Ele perguntou. Sua voz estava tão sombria, quase ameaçadora. Isso me fez tão fodidamente excitada. Ele puxou para trás e empurrou forte dentro de mim de novo, me fazendo gritar. "Você quer isso forte, Bella?" Ele perguntou. Eu triturei meu quadril nele e gemi com a sensação.

"Deus, sim, Edward. Me fode." Eu lamuriei. Ele mordeu minha orelha.

"Foder você como, Bella?" Ele empurrou de novo.

"Forte." Minha voz mal era um gemido. "Forte, agora!" Eu empurrei para trás contra ele e ele liberou meu cabelo e o braço em volta da minha cintura, me fazendo cair para a frente. Eu caí nas minhas mãos e mal tinha me orientado antes de ele mover-se para fora completamente.

Minhas queixas pararam antes de começarem quando ele me penetrou com força novamente. Suas duas mãos apertaram meus quadris fortemente e me puxaram contra ele ao mesmo tempo em que ele estocou e seus quadris fizeram o som mais delicioso batendo contra a minha bunda. Eu podia sentir suas bolas batendo contra o meu clitóris e a combinação de sensações quase me enviou sobre a borda.

É tudo uma competição com Edward, no entanto. Uma competição pra ver quem goza primeiro, pra ver quem quer mais, pra ver quem pode foder mais forte e quem pode foder por mais tempo.

Conforme suas estocadas foram ficando mais fortes, eu empurrava de volta para ele. O seu aperto nos meus quadris estava tão forte que eu tenho certeza que estaria com hematomas pela manhã, mas eu não me importava. Tudo com o que eu me importava é que eu estava sendo fodida rudemente e eu não podia lembrar de alguma vez necessitar tanto disso antes.

Sem avisar ele saiu completamente e me virou asperamente, me arremessando de volta na cama. Rapidamente ele seguiu e se colocou entre as minhas pernas, empurrando duramente em mim de novo. Desta vez eu podia ver seu rosto e seu desejo e isso só serviu para aumentar meu próprio desejo. Seus olhos estavam escuros e perfuravam os meus enquanto ele me fodia. Um brilho de suor se formou entre nós, nos fazendo escorregadios. Ele moveu a cabeça para baixo e começou a morder e chupar minha orelha, meu pescoço, minha boca, onde quer que ele alcançasse.

Ele fechou sua boca na minha e me beijou tão forte que eu fiquei tonta com a intensidade. Emaranhei meus dedos no cabelo dele e fechei minhas pernas ao redor da sua cintura, relutante em deixá-lo se afastar de mim.

Eu tenho meus momentos de possessividade com Edward

Ele diminuiu um pouco e eu sabia que o ritmo rápido que ele estabeleceu era quase impossível de manter. Sem uma palavra, eu nos rolei e comecei a cavalgá-lo rapidamente. Suas mãos passeavam pelo meu corpo, como se ele não conseguisse decidir o que queria tocar e não pudesse ter o suficiente. Eventualmente suas mãos se estabeleceram nos meus quadris e ele me guiou sobre ele com movimentos duros e necessitados. Seus joelhos vieram para cima atrás de mim e ele me levantou um pouco pra que ele pudesse impulsionar em mim.

Essa nova sensação me fez começar a me perder e eu não pude deixar de gritar enquanto ele me batia forte e profundo exatamente no ângulo certo. Eu pude sentir meu clímax crescendo e eu tinha certeza de que não poderia agüentar muito mais.

Sentindo o quão perto eu estava, Edward se sentou e me puxou vigorosamente contra ele, me beijando completamente enquanto eu continuava o cavalgando nessa nova posição. Eu agarrei seus ombros, costas, cabelo, qualquer lugar que eu pude alcançar, precisando segurar algo quando a construção do meu orgasmo começou.

"Porra, Edward!" Eu gritei quando fui atingida pelo meu segundo orgasmo da noite. Minhas unhas cravaram forte na pele do seu ombro e eu sabia que o deixaria com marcas.

"Oh, Bella." Ele gritou, um braço envolvendo fortemente ao redor da minha cintura, batendo-me para baixo nele enquanto o outro emaranhava no meu cabelo. Ele me puxou para ele e me beijou com força quando seu orgasmo o bateu. Eu pude senti-lo derramar em mim e seu esperma quente transbordar para fora de onde nós ainda estávamos unidos.

Nossos movimentos diminuíram, mas não pararam completamente enquanto nós não descemos da nossa neblina. Eu não conseguia parar de me mover contra ele, tudo o que eu queria era senti-lo dentro de mim. Essa é a melhor sensação.

Descansei minha testa contra a dele enquanto nós dois tentávamos recuperar nossa respiração. Ele ainda tinha uma mão no meu cabelo e a outra tinha encontrado a minha, entrelaçando nossos dedos e trazendo-os para o seu peito.

Eu considerei por um momento que essa posição era muito íntima para o nosso típico arranjo pós-coito, mas eu não conseguia me fazer me mover. Naquele momento seus olhos estavam perfurando os meus com intensidade e, pela primeira vez, eu pude ver satisfação misturada com algo que não irritação. Ele parecia feliz. Completamente. Perguntei-me se meus olhos estavam demonstrando o mesmo sentimento.

"Bella." Sua voz era quase um sussurro. Eu engoli em seco, forte, querendo que esse momento de contentamento mútuo não terminasse tão cedo. Eu sabia que amanhã nós nos odiaríamos de novo, mas, por enquanto, essa era a última coisa que eu queria. Eu me inclinei para a frente e capturei sua boca na minha. Pela primeira vez, o beijo foi suave, doce, profundo. Todos os nossos outros beijos tinham sido no calor do momento, mas esse foi completamente diferente. Foi real. Muito real.

Eu me afastei dele relutantemente, não porque eu quisesse que o beijo acabasse, mas porque achei que eu precisasse. Engoli seco e me levantei, finalmente permitindo que ele saísse de mim, molemente.

"Eu preciso ir para casa." Eu disse, correndo ao redor do quarto para recolher minhas roupas. Ele sentou na cama observando eu me vestir e, quando me arrisquei a olhar em sua direção, pude ver que ele parecia desapontado. Eu estava também, apesar de realmente não entender por que. Nós tínhamos acabado de ter um sexo olho-no-olho*****, multi-orgásmico. Porque eu sinto outra coisa senão satisfação total e completa?

_*Olho-no-olho (mind blowing): é uma expressão pra quando o sexo é apaixonado e o homem e a mulher têm um orgasmo mútuo, olhando nos olhos um do outro._

Quando eu terminei de me vestir, corri para a janela ainda aberta e passei uma perna por cima, na esperança de fazer uma saída rápida. Sua voz me parou.

"Eu não acho que nós deveríamos fazer mais isso." Ele disse. Ele parecia triste.

"Por que não?" Eu perguntei, embora eu soubesse a resposta. Nós nos odiamos. Aquele momento não deveria ter acontecido. Ele apenas encolheu os ombros e olhou para baixo, mexendo na sua colcha.

"Eu só não sei mais se isso é uma boa idéia." Ele disse. Ele levantou seus olhos e olhou para mim, eu pude ver uma pitada de tristeza neles. "Nós nos odiamos, certo?" Eu mordi meu lábio e assenti lentamente com a cabeça, ignorando a angústia no meu peito.

"Certo." Eu confirmei. Ele tomou uma respiração profunda e suspirou.

"Então não volte." Ele disse, sua voz soando como uma mistura incompatível de indecisão e firmeza. Eu assenti e fiz o resto do meu caminho para fora da janela e para a árvore. Eu não queria que ele visse as lágrimas que começaram a se acumular nos meus olhos. Eu não deveria estar chateada. Nós não significamos nada um para o outro. Nós nos odiamos.

Bem quando eu comecei a descer, ouvi sua voz de novo. Eu não olhei para trás, mas eu parei para ouvir.

"Hei, Bella?" Ele chamou da cama dele.

"O quê?" Eu respondi. Minha voz saiu cortada. Eu não queria deixar minhas emoções me traírem e deixá-lo saber quão mal eu estava me sentindo. Ouve um silêncio por um momento. Eu pude ouvi-lo suspirar pesadamente e virei de relance para trás. Ele olhou para mim, seus olhos mostrando toda a tristeza que eu sentia.

"Vá com Deus." Ele disse. Isso não era o que ele pretendia dizer, tenho certeza, mas eu não queria pressioná-lo. Em vez disso, eu apenas assenti e continuei minha descida pela árvore.

Quando fui para o meu carro estacionado na metade da rua, deixei algumas lágrimas traidoras caírem e apertei o volante com força.

Eu odeio Edward Cullen. É uma vergonha eu amá-lo tanto.

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **Eiiiii pervocas e ai?

Uhm pq será que esse dois se odeiam tanto?

Só sei de uma coisa: esse Edward é quente!

Estou publicando o capítulo hoje pq amnhã volto para minha casa e propavelmente ficarei sem net até domingo.

Beijoo  
>Vejo vocês quarta que vem!<p> 


	3. Capítulo 1 O Início

**Capítulo 1 – O início**

_**Bella POV**_

Para entender o presente, é importante que você conheça o passado primeiro. Meu ódio por Edward Cullen não foi instantâneo. De fato, ele e eu éramos quase inseparáveis pela maior parte dos nossos primeiros anos.

Edward estava lá para a minha primeira paixão, para o primeiro dente que perdi, meu primeiro encontro. Ele estava lá e me suportava infalivelmente em todas as circunstâncias. O mesmo pode ser dito de mim. Eu estava lá para a maioria das suas primeiras vezes também, e nada, eu tinha certeza, jamais poderia ter mudado isso.

Aconteceu no primeiro dia de aula do ensino médio. Edward e eu passamos o verão separados pela primeira vez desde que nos conhecemos. Seus pais insistiram em passar o verão com seus parentes, em Chigado, e eu fui deixada completamente sozinha.

Normalmente nossos verões tinham sido gastos descansando juntos na praia de La Push, lendo livros e explorando a vasta selva que circunda Forks. Honestamente, ter Edward por perto era a única razão para que a vida em Forks fosse, afinal, suportável. A cidade era praticamente deserta e, durante o verão, sem a escola, não havia praticamente nada para ocupar nosso tempo. Então, Edward tornou-se criativo, e arrastou-me com ele em todas as suas aventuras.

Isso fez meus verões dos 5 aos 14 anos incríveis. Nós exploramos, aprendemos sobre tudo, era sempre uma aventura e era sempre muito mais divertido dividir isso com o meu melhor amigo. Nós fizemos descobertas e dividimos a empolgação. Nós éramos sempre muito legais de ter por perto.

Então aquele verão aconteceu, bem antes do colegial. Eu não o culpo por partir. Isso não foi escolha dele, e eu sei que seus pais nunca foram muito favoráveis à nossa amizade, para começar. Eles tinham uma aversão esnobe pela minha família, e eles tinham a esperança de manter Edward longe daqueles com renda mais baixa.

Aquele verão tinha começado miseravelmente. Eu não sabia o que fazer sozinha e eu acabei passando a primeira quinzena de julho vivendo em uma bolha, gastando a metade do dia na cama e a outra metade no sofá com um saco de batatas fritas, assistindo novelas. Odeio novelas, só para ficar claro. Eu simplesmente não tinha nada para fazer.

Um dia, porém, em meados de julho, o sol saiu, o que não é característico de Forks. Decidi que eu não podia simplesmente ficar ali sentada em uma bolha no dia mais bonito que eu tinha visto em meses, então decidi ir para a praia de La Push. Edward não quereria que eu perdesse meu verão, então por que eu deveria ignorar o sinal e chamado do calmo oceano em um dia tão lindo?

Meu pai me levou para a praia, deixando-me no caminho para a casa do seu velho amigo. Seu amigo, Billy Black, recentemente encontrava-se em uma cadeira de rodas após um acidente de carro, e meu pai estava gastando seu tempo livre com ele tanto quanto possível.

Quando eu parei na praia, foi como se toda a tristeza no meu coração pela ausência de Edward tivesse surgido. Era um dia bonito, claro e quente, e a água estava cristalina. Tudo o que eu queria era correr em direção ao pacífico e nunca mais emergir.

Então eu tirei minhas roupas, ficando no meu maiô azul, e corri para a água. Era tão convidativo que fez todas as minhas terminações nervosas sentirem-se vivas. Era agradável e fresco, em contraste com o calor da tarde de verão, e eu cogitei passar a eternidade lá e nunca cansar disso.

Bem, acho que essa é a parte onde eu dou um pequeno conselho: nunca nade sem um companheiro.

Por mais linda e convidativa que a água estivesse, realmente não cruzou a minha mente a hora das marés e eu estava na boca do maior oceano do planeta. Fui pega de surpresa quando uma grande onda levou-me e varreu meus pés debaixo de mim. A partir desse ponto minha memória é nebulosa e não lembro de mais nada antes de acordar, momentos mais tarde, golpeada, ferida, sobre as rochas na costa.

Levei alguns momentos para me recompor, mas quando eu finalmente o fiz, vi que não estava sozinha. Sentado pacientemente ao meu lado havia um garoto, por volta da minha idade. Ele tinha a pele castanho-avermelhada mais linda e um cabelo preto que ia até um pouco abaixo dos ombros. Seus olhos eram de um lindo castanho escuro, quase pretos, e claramente demonstravam preocupação. Eu o reconhecei, mas não conseguia dizer de onde.

"Você está bem?" Ele perguntou. Tentei responder, mas engasguei um pouco com a água salgada que eu não tinha percebido que estava na minha boca. Depois de um instante, eu recobrei a consciência e respondi.

"Acho que sim." Eu disse, permitindo que ele me ajudasse a sentar. Ele deixou-me encostar nele até que eu me adaptasse ao ambiente. "O que aconteceu?" Eu perguntei. Ele levantou-se e puxou-me para os meus pés, ajudando-me a escovar a sujeira fora da minha pele.

"Você foi pega em uma correnteza." Ele explicou, segurando-me pelos braços para me firmar. "Eu vi você ser afundada. Eu vim o mais rápido que pude." Sua voz era suave e preocupada.

"Obrigada, puxa." Eu disse, sacudindo-me para fora da minha última vertigem. Ele foi paciente comigo enquanto eu me recompus.

"Talvez nós devêssemos levá-la de volta para a minha casa. Seu pai está lá." Ele disse, suas mãos nunca deixando meus braços. Eu estava agradecida pela ajuda, mas confusa com a sua declaração.

"Meu pai?" Eu perguntei. Ele acenou com a cabeça.

"Você é Bella Swan, certo?" Eu acenei minha confirmação. "Eu sou Jacob Black, filho do Billy. Seu pai disse que você estava aqui." Então eu entendi, e fiquei contente que ele decidiu vir e me encontrou. Deu-me um calafrio pensar o que poderia ter acontecido se ele não tivesse vindo.

Ele começou a me levar de volta para a sua casa e, depois de alguns momentos, a conversa começou a fluir facilmente. Ele era muito doce, e muito preocupado comigo. Era bom saber que alguém realmente se importava.

Acabei gastando a maior parte do resto do verão em La Push com Jacob. Ele se tornou um amigo fácil e era sempre um prazer estar perto dele. Ele era como um raio de sol, sempre sorrindo e hábil em me fazer sorrir, independente do meu humor anterior. Ele trazia à tona o melhor de mim. Foi por isso que eu não tive dúvidas em concordar em me tornar sua namorada.

Nós nos conhecíamos apenas há algumas semanas até esse ponto, mas tudo tinha sido perfeito. Nós passamos tanto tempo juntos quanto possível e não queríamos estar perto de mais ninguém. Claro que eu sentia saudades de Edward e nós nos falávamos ao telefone quase todas as noites, mas não havia nada como ter Jacob. Ele estava lá, acessível, e ele era especial. Eu não sei bem o que foi que me impediu de falar sobre Jacob para Edward. Talvez eu estivesse com medo que ele sentisse ciúmes, ou não aprovasse. De qualquer modo, eu lamentaria a decisão de manter meu novo relacionamento em segredo.

Era meados de agosto quando Jacob e eu fizemos sexo pela primeira vez. Foi uma experiência incrível e eu senti que foi uma primeira vez absolutamente perfeita para mim. Foi lento e doce e Jacob foi tão amável. Isso me fez derreter e eu imediatamente me apaixonei... não por Jacob, mas pelo sexo. Jacob era maravilhoso e eu me importava imensamente com ele, mas eu sempre sentia como se houvesse algo me impedindo de me entregar completamente a ele, entretanto eu não podia determinar o que era.

Jacob e eu passamos o resto do verão na praia. Cada dia nós fazíamos a mesma série de eventos: levantar de madrugada, ir para La Push para tomar café da manhã, fazer amor com Jacob, fazer um picnic na praia, fazer amor de novo, jantar, fazer amor de novo e então ir para casa. Jacob tinha inconscientemente criado um monstro louco por sexo dentro de mim, não que ele estivesse reclamando. Ele estava certamente se beneficiando com o nosso acordo.

Foi dois dias antes da escola finalmente começar quando Edward voltou para casa e eu não poderia ficar mais feliz em vê-lo, mas eu estava extremamente nervosa em contar para ele sobre meu relacionamento com Jacob. Quando ele se foi, eu era uma virgem. Inferno, quando ele partiu, eu nunca tinha sido beijada. Seria incrivelmente difícil contar para ele que eu não era mais nenhuma dessas coisas.

Então eu esperei. Nós passamos o dia juntos quando ele voltou, conversando e colocando as coisas em dia. Ele sabia que eu tinha passado a maior parte do verão na praia e que eu tinha feito um novo amigo, mas até onde ele sabia, o nome dessa amiga era Jillian, e ela estava aqui só para o verão com seus pais. Eu não sei o que me levou a mentir. Eu estava simplesmente com medo.

Então, é desnecessário dizer, Edward ficou furioso comigo quando descobriu a verdade. Era sua segunda noite de volta e Edward telefonou para o meu celular quando eu e Jacob estávamos juntos. Estávamos exatamente no meio de tirar nossas últimas peças de roupa quando o telefone tocou. Temendo que fosse meu pai, eu achei melhor atender, ofegante. Quando Edward me questionou por que eu estava ofegando, eu inventei uma mentira sobre estar correndo com Jillian.

Infelizmente, eu não havia explicado para Jacob sobre a minha pequena mentira.

"Jillian?" Ele perguntou. "Quem é Jillian?"

Eu fiquei paralisada.

Edward ouviu a voz dele na linha e, repentinamente, minha mentira veio à tona.

Essa foi a primeira vez que briguei com Edward. Ele desligou o telefone na minha cara, ainda muito bravo, e recusou-se a atender minhas ligações naquela noite.

Infelizmente, a situação não ficou boa com Jacob também. Em vez de tentar entender por que eu menti para Edward, Jacob estava convencido que eu tinha mentido porque eu tinha sentimentos por Edward e não queria "perder a oportunidade", como ele colocou tão delicadamente.

O verão foi para o ralo, Jacob terminou comigo na hora. Eu me senti estranhamente vazia quando fui para casa naquela noite. Eu não podia entender por que eu estava tão triste. Nós só tínhamos namorado por um mês e meio.

O dia seguinte foi o primeiro dia de aula, e ele sempre foi partilhado por mim e Edward. Deveríamos encarar a nova fase juntos, nós contra o mundo. Porém, esse não foi o caso.

Quando eu desci do ônibus da escola naquele primeiro dia, localizei Edward imediatamente. Ao invés de ser cumprimentada pelo seu belo sorriso, eu fui saudada por uma carranca, um balançar de cabeça e suas costas quando ele andou para longe de mim. Isso machucou tanto e eu não sabia o que fazer. Edward tinha sempre sido meu amigo. Eu nunca imaginei que eu precisasse de mais.

Então eu embarquei no meu primeiro dia de escola completamente sozinha. Imaginei que Edward eventualmente me perdoaria, então eu tentei não deixar que isso me incomodasse. É claro que isso não funcionou muito bem, principalmente quando eu caminhei até o refeitório para o almoço daquele dia e o encontrei travado em um caloroso beijo com uma garota que eu nunca tinha visto antes.

Certo, eu sou um pouco cabeça quente, caso você não tenha notado.

Eu marchei até Edward, tratamento de silêncio que se dane. Eu o puxei para longe da vadia (por que eu estava reagindo tão rudemente a ela?) e o forcei a olhar para mim.

"Que inferno, Bella?" Ele perguntou, seu rosto ficando vermelho com raiva e vergonha.

"Exatamente o meu sentimento!" Atirei de volta, gesticulando em direção à loira. "Importa-se em compartilhar?"

Edward parecia mortificado por eu tê-lo pegado com a garota. Não foi tanto por tê-lo pegado, visto que não éramos namorados e ele tinha todo o direito de estar beijando quem no inferno ele quisesse, mas foi mais por ele estar beijando uma garota depois de me repreender por 20 minutos pelo telefone porque eu estava saindo com alguém sem contar para ele. Ele estava plenamente consciente da sua hipocrisia.

"O que é isso Edward?" A loira gritou. Ela olhou para mim e havia veneno em seus olhos. "Quem diabos é você?" Eu apenas rolei meus olhos.

"Acho que eu não sou a única com um segredo, hein, Eddie?" Eu disse. Ele odeia ser chamado assim, sempre odiou. Ele revirou seus olhos.

"Isso não é a mesma coisa." Ele disse indignamente. Arqueei uma sobrancelha e cruzei os braços sobre o meu peito. Ele atrapalhou-se com as palavras antes de determinar, "Você mentiu para mim".

"E você não mentiu para mim?" Eu gritei. Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

"Eu não disse que eu estava com um cara chamado Joe em Chicago, Bella." eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Você também não me disse que estava engolindo a cara de alguém em Chicago. Quem diabos é essa?" Eu perguntei. A garota apenas ficou lá, olhando entre nós, furiosa e confusa.

"Eu sou a namorada dele." Ela disse, respondendo por ele. Ele mordeu os lábios e seus olhos furaram o chão. Fracassado.

"Mesmo? Namorada dele?" Eu disse, meu tom tornando-se sinicamente doce. "Diga-me, namorada, há quanto tempo vocês tem estado juntos?" Ela rolou seus olhos e olhou para Edward, que continuava se recusando a me olhar, antes de responder-me.

"Todo o verão. Nós somos amigos de família, e já que estávamos nos mudando para cá, Edward me pediu em namoro." A voz dela era presunçosa. Eu podia dizer que ela achava que eu tinha algum tipo de sentimento por ele. Perguntei-me se ele tinha alguma vez mencionado sobre mim para ela. Eu podia sentir meu sangue ferver. Edward Cullen era muitas coisas, mas eu nunca o julguei hipócrita. Eu apenas balancei minha cabeça raivosamente e atirei-lhe um último olhar gelado antes de irromper na direção oposta. Eu não reconhecia esse lado de Edward e eu não queria ter nenhuma parte dele.

Eu tinha saído antes de sentir-me ser puxada para trás pelo meu braço.

"Vá se foder." Eu gritei, puxando meu braço. Edward afrouxou seu aperto, mas não me deixou sair.

"O que diabos é o seu problema, Bella?" Ele questionou. Seu tom era um que ele nunca tinha usado comigo. Ele soava lívido.

"Qual é o _meu_ problema? Porra, Edward! Você é um hipócrita do caralho! Você estava TÃO bravo comigo porque eu menti pra você enquanto você fazia exatamente a mesma coisa!" Eu não pude manter minha voz baixa. Eu estava indignada.

"Oh, dá um tempo, Bella. Meu relacionamento com Tanya não é nada como o seu. Eu me importo com ela." Ele exclamou. Eu estava parada em meus calcanhares. Olhei para ele, e eu tenho certeza de que o termo 'se olhar matasse' era exatamente o que eu exibia, minha voz era assustadoramente calma.

"Você não sabe _nada _sobre o meu relacionamento, Edward Cullen." Ele pareceu surpreso. Ele se afastou de mim, soltando meu braço. "Na verdade, você não sabe nada sobre mim".

Foi com isso que eu disparei para longe dele, fugindo da escola e indo para a floresta. Talvez eu tivesse sido um pouco dramática, olhando para trás agora, mas na época eu não pude pensar em mais nada para fazer. Quando aquele verão tinha começado, eu não tinha a menor de idéia de que quando terminasse Edward e eu não seríamos mais amigos.

O relacionamento do Edward com Tanya foi a razão pela qual ele e eu perdemos nossa amizade. Eu esperava que depois de alguns dias ele viria implorar pelo meu perdão, visto que ele tinha sido o único culpado. Mas isso nunca aconteceu.

Na escola, eu não podia passar por Tanya sem receber olhares de reprovação e a única vez que tentei falar com ele, ela interveio. Ela disse para ele não falar comigo, e em um movimento que me chocou, ele obedeceu. Ele tinha feito sua decisão. Ele a escolheu ao invés de mim, e nunca olhou para trás.

* * *

><p>Ah meu Deuuus! Quase eu esqueço de postar! *doida<p>

Renata, será será que os sentimentos estão indo além do ódio? Edward me intriga. Logo logo a gente descobre o que ele pensa! *ansiosa pra postar* rs

Meniiinas, obrigadas pelas reviewzinhas! Fico feliz em saber que estão gostando.

Semana que vem a gente descobre como tudo começou. o/

Beijoss


	4. Capítulo 2 O Arranjo

**N/T: **Oieee amoras lindas!

Muitissimo obrigada pela reviews. Fico muito feliz em saber que vcs estão gostando. Obrigada também a todas que puseram a fic em alerta. É tão emocionante isso!

Essa Bella me deixa um pouco irritada, especialmente nesse capítulo, mas tbm da muita pena dela.

O que será que vamos descobrir sobre essa confusão toda hoje?

Olguitcha, respondendo sua pregunta: eu postarei todas as quartas, quase sempre a noite- que é quando estou em casa.

A fic é bem pequetita, tem 13 capítulos e dois outtakes...se eu postar mais, acaba logo kk Mas se eu conseguir adiantar um pouco a tradução, posto mais de uma vez quando der.

Vejo vcs quarta que vem!

Aproveitem!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 – O Arranjo<strong>

_**Bella POV**_

Então você provavelmente deve estar se perguntando como Edward e eu viemos a fazer um acordo como o nosso. Considerando o quanto nós completamente nos odiamos após os eventos daquele verão, provavelmente teria sido muito mais fácil apenas seguir caminhos separados e deixar um ao outro em paz.

Bem, nós nos separamos. Por um tempo, pelo menos.

O primeiro ano foi o ano de Edward. Ele começou a jogar no time da escola, tinha uma das maiores notas da sala e, junto com isso, ele estava namorando a garota mais terrivelmente bonita que Forks jamais tinha visto. Além disso, como a garota em questão amava ação, ele estava transando como uma estrela pornô.

Tanya e Edward passaram a maior parte daquele ano juntos. Você dificilmente poderia andar pelos corredores da escola sem ser bombardeado pelas suas demonstrações públicas de afeto. Era nojento e eu poderia ter vivido minha vida feliz sem ver isso.

Era abril***** daquele ano quando Edward terminou com Tanya. Ele a pegou o traindo com seu companheiro de futebol, Mike Newton. Newton era um babaca e todo mundo sabia disso. Ele e Tanya eram perfeitos um para o outro.

_*Nos Estados Unidos os anos escolares são diferentes dos nossos. Abril faz parte do segundo semestre deles e as aulas terminam em junho, ou seja, eles passaram o primeiro ano escolar juntos._

Edward pareceu levar o término no tranco. Ele sempre tinha meninas penduradas nele, que se gabavam de muitas das suas aventuras sexuais. Rapidamente ele tornou-se o Lethario***** da escola, abatendo todas as garotas dispostas que estivessem a sua vista - e havia muitas querendo. Edward era... é... um belo espécime masculino. Ele tem uma mandíbula esculpida, sempre com uma sombra de barba por fazer, olhos verde-esmeralda, um cabelo bronze incrivelmente sexy e uma magreza 6'2****** para completar. Ele é o sonho de qualquer garota. O homem que você imaginaria ao ler romances. É claro, ele não tinha falta de opções para encontros na piscina da escola.

_*__Lethario__: é uma expressão usada para determinar uma pessoa, geralmente um cara, narcisista que mantém todas as garotas perdidamente apaixonadas por ele, dizendo-lhes tudo o que elas querem ouvir. É uma pessoa incapaz de amar alguém que não a si mesmo._

_**__6'2__: é um termo que surgiu nas academias de ginástica e personifica um cara com o corpo ideal do qual todos têm inveja. __Ou seja, nosso Eddie é gostoso na medida certa._

Independente da sua aparência, entretanto, eu preciso admitir que fiquei chocada ao ouvir que ele se tornou um playboy tão mulherengo. O Edward que eu conhecia era tímido, alheio de si mesmo e, por todos os padrões, um 'bom menino'. Ele havia me dito em várias ocasiões que queria esperar para fazer sexo e que ele era totalmente contra sexo casual. Eu concordava com ele, que é a única razão pela qual minha reputação não combinava com a dele.

Depois de Jacob, eu ansiava por sexo. Eu precisava disso. Eu tinha experimentado e eu simplesmente não podia ficar sem isso. Infelizmente, porém, eu não tinha um namorado e eu não poderia justificar me tornando promíscua.

O primeiro ano acabou, o verão veio e passou e, antes do tempo, nós estávamos no segundo ano letivo. Edward continuava solteiro e as histórias das suas façanhas sexuais continuavam correndo extravagantemente. De fato, elas tinham se multiplicado depois deste verão, era inacreditável. Eu estava certa de que ele tinha de ter uma DST àquela altura.

Um par de semanas no segundo ano houve uma festa enorme. Uma garota chamada Rosalie Hale usou a casa dos seus pais enquanto eles estavam viajando. Rosalie era o perfeito espécime feminino, seguindo Tanya de perto. Durante o verão, Mike tinha engravidado Tanya e os dois deixaram a escola. Eu tentei me sentir mal por ela, mas eu não consegui.

Não estou certa do que me fez ir à festa de Rosalie. Ela não era minha amiga e eu certamente não fui pela cena da bebedeira e festa. Mas era sábado à noite e eu estava entediada e meus pais estavam fora. Imaginei que não doeria dar uma checada.

Então, com a minha recém adquirida habilitação e a caminhonete vermelha do meu pai, eu dirigi até a casa da Rosalie e decidi tentar ter um bom tempo. Eu não tinha intenção de ficar até tarde, ou beber. Eu estava na maior parte apenas curiosa.

O começo da noite acabou por ser muito divertido. Eu conheci umas pessoas muito legais, Alice Brandon, uma altiva caloura que podia beber o seu peso em Bacardi, e seu namorado, Jasper Whitlock, que era um ano mais velho que eu. Eles eram um casal doce e me mantiveram debaixo das suas asas pela primeira parte da noite.

Alice me fez tomar algumas doses e eu não poderia negar que a noite estava melhor do que o esperado. Eles até me apresentaram a um garoto que parecia muito legal. O nome dele era Tyler Crowley - ele era lindo, mas eu tenho que admitir, ele não era Edward _ou_ Jacob.

Tyler e eu passamos mais ou menos uma hora nos conhecendo através das bebidas. Lá pelas 23h30, eu estava a meio caminho de ficar bêbada e acho que Tyler já estava lá. Isso foi quando ele me perguntou se eu queria ir lá para cima.

Tinha sido um pouco mais de um ano desde que eu tinha tido sexo, e eu não posso negar que eu estava ansiando desesperadamente por isso. Jacob não me deixou apenas com um buraco no meu coração, mas também sem a liberação física com a qual eu tinha me acostumado. Eu sabia que era algo pelo qual eu lamentaria, mas no meu estado de embriaguez, eu não podia encontrar forças dentro de mim para recusar.

Acordei na manhã seguinte nua em uma cama desconhecida, sozinha, com uma profunda dor de cabeça e uma viscosidade desconfortável entre as minhas coxas. Imediatamente meu coração afundou no meu peito e eu me senti horrível pelo que eu havia feito. Apesar da minha dor de cabeça, eu me vesti o mais rápido que pude e fiz minha fuga.

Rastejando sobre os corpos de vários colegas de classe, não pude evitar sentir que eles me julgariam mais tarde. Eles todos saberiam que eu subi com Tyler. Eles todos saberiam que eu era a _vadia_ da festa.

Deus. A vadia? Sério? Aquela era eu?

O pensamento pareceu uma facada nas minhas entranhas. Eu não podia acreditar que eu tinha feito algo tão estúpido, do qual eu era moralmente contra. Isso doeu. Eu feri a mim mesma. Como eu pude fazer algo como isso?

Passei as próximas semanas em pânico. Depois da minha primeira vez com Jacob eu tinha estado tão feliz, me sentindo tão completa. Assumi que isso aconteceria todas as vezes. Eu não esperava me sentir tão vazia após o sexo. Eu estava despreparada.

Conforme eu andava pela escola, eu sentia como se os olhos de todo mundo estivessem em mim. Tyler Crowley olhava pra mim, mas não ousava dizer uma palavra. As únicas pessoas que falariam comigo seriam meus novos amigos, Alice e Jasper, que não viam nada de errado com as minhas ações na festa. Eu apreciei seu apoio, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia encontrar aquela confiança dentro de mim.

O problema era que eu continuava querendo sexo. Na verdade, embora minha última experiência tivesse sido tão negativa, tudo o que fez foi me fazer querer mais. Eu sentia como se eu fosse ficar louca se eu não _fizesse_ sexo, e logo. Mas eu estava determinada a esperar até que eu estivesse em um relacionamento. Eu não podia deixar-me me sentir daquele jeito de novo. Eu não podia me sentir como uma prostituta - esse foi simplesmente o pior sentimento que eu poderia imaginar.

Então eu esperei, esperei e esperei mais ainda. Era páscoa daquele ano antes de eu ter sexo de novo e, desta vez, foi muito diferente.

Com a páscoa veio um monte de festas. Algumas grandes, outras pequenas, todas com uma série de opções de bebidas e o cenário perfeito para tomar péssimas decisões. Eu não tinha a menor intenção de ir para essas festas, mas deixei Alice me arrastar para uma. Eu me tornei sua protegida. Mesmo ela estando em um relacionamento sério, ela ainda precisava da sua amiga ao seu lado, para ir ao banheiro com ela, para espantar os garotos que ela jamais tocaria, e para segurar seu cabelo enquanto ela vomitava. Alice era festeira.

Essa festa não era muito diferente da outra que eu fui. De novo, estava sendo dada por Rosalie Hale, mas dessa vez foi na casa do namorado dela, na casa de Emmett McCarthy. Emmet era um cara gigante. Ele era um veterano e o capitão dos times de futebol e rugby*****. Ele também estava no coral da escola, embora ele não gostasse de admitir. Eu só tinha falado com ele algumas vezes, mas ele parecia ser um cara legal - muito mais legal que Rosalie. Ela era uma criatura venenosa que me assustava até as profundezas da minha alma. Eu não estava inteiramente certa de como Emmet se entendia com ela.

_*__Rugby__: esporte coletivo originário da Inglaterra, de intenso contato físico. Hoje, ele é o segundo desporto de equipes mais popular no mundo, só sendo superado pelo futebol._

A festa estava no auge quando Alice, Jasper e eu chegamos. A música podia ser ouvida a quarteirões de distância e eu tinha certeza que os policiais seriam chamados se eles não abaixassem o som.

Alice rapidamente fez seu caminho para o bar, enquanto eu escapuli para fora da casa. Eu não estava terrivelmente interessada em estar lá e eu esperava poder achar um lugar quieto onde eu pudesse tirar minha cópia de _Jane Eyre _e ignorar a confusão ao meu redor.

Eu me estabeleci sentada no deck. Era uma noite fria, mas era o lugar mais quieto que eu pude achar. Ninguém mais estava lá fora e as cadeiras pareciam confortáveis. Eu me estabeleci e comecei a ler.

Consegui manter minha solidão por uns 20 minutos antes de ouvir a gritaria vindo do outro lado da porta. Eu teria ignorado isso, mas os participantes da acalorada discussão chamaram minha atenção.

"Sai fora, Lauren." Ele berrou. Eu me virei e pude ver através do vidro da janela Edward puxar seu braço pra longe do alcance da caloura. Ela era uma coisinha pequena, vestida em uma saia tão curta que deveria ser ilegal, e em um top. Ela estava obviamente bêbada e pronunciando palavras incoerentes enquanto lutava para manter seu domínio sobre ele.

"Qual é, Edward." Ela choramingou, agarrando-se nele enquanto ele continuava tentando se mover para longe dela. "Você fodeu todo mundo aqui, por que não eu?" Eu pude ver que ela estava furiosa. Caloura estúpida, bêbada e emocional.

Mas, eu pude ver o ponto dela. Por que não ela? Ela era bonita, eu acho, se você tirasse um par de camadas de maquiagem. Mas Edward tinha dormido com piores, segundo os rumores. Tenho certeza que ela não estava abaixo dos padrões dele.

"Eu não vou transar com você. Você está bêbada." Ele afirmou. Seu tom era decisivo. Fiquei surpresa que ele aparentasse ter alguns princípios intactos. Claro, ele foderia qualquer coisa que se movesse, apenas quando ela não estivesse saturada em álcool.

"Eu não estou bêbada!" Ela choramingou, no entanto sua pronúncia da palavra "bêbada" saiu como "vêvada", o que provava o contrário. Eu ri um pouco comigo mesma. Era uma exibição patética.

"Simplesmente se afaste." Ele disse, finalmente saindo de perto dela. Eu pude vê-la se dissolver em lágrimas e afundar-se nos braços de outro voluntário enquanto Edward se afastou da situação e abriu a porta do pátio, batendo-a atrás dele.

Estava claro que ele não havia me notado ali. Ele se movimentou rapidamente para o parapeito e olhou ao longo da borda atentamente.

Eu o deixei ficar assim por um momento. Eu não tinha dito uma palavra para ele em mais de um ano, o que no planeta eu poderia dizer? Eu o odiava. Eu não tinha nada legal para dizer.

"Este lugar já está ocupado." Eu disse, minha voz cortando o ar frio de abril. Ele assustou e olhou para mim. Sues olhos passando de surpresa para irritação imediatamente após me verem. Era **bom** saber que eu não tinha sido esquecida.

"Vá para o inferno." O tom dele não combinava com as suas palavras, no entanto. Ele soou triste. Eu quase me senti mal por ele.

"Depois de você." Rebati. Minha entoação também não combinou com as minhas palavras. Eu não tinha intenção de brigar com Edward. Ele não valia a pena.

Houve um momento de silêncio entre nós, antes de eu falar novamente. Sem dúvida ele parecia chateado, mas eu realmente não me importava.

"Então, qual o problema com Lauren Mallory? Ela parece o seu tipo." Eu perguntei levianamente, meus olhos voltando para o meu livro. Ele rolou os olhos e sentou-se na espreguiçadeira ao meu lado

"Como se você soubesse alguma coisa sobre o meu tipo." Sua voz era baixa, mas a irritação ainda estava aparente. Ele não estava se esforçando muito forte para fazer disso uma conversa civilizada, então por que eu deveria?

"Eu pensei que qualquer humano com peitos e bunda fosse seu tipo. Acho que eu estava errada." Continuei focada no meu livro, mas ele sentou-se ereto rapidamente e o tirou de mim, atirando-o ao chão. "Que porra, Cullen?" Ele parecia tão bravo que eu quase não o reconheci.

"Você não sabe porra nenhuma sobre mim, Bella. Não finja nem por um segundo que você sabe." Ele exclamou. Eu fui pega de surpresa. Eu não sabia como reagir.

"Oh, por favor, Edward. Todo mundo com um ouvido sabe sobre você." Rebati. Esse não era o melhor argumento, mas eu tinha que dizer algo. Ele apenas agitou suas mãos furiosamente.

"Todo mundo com um ouvido precisa preocupar-se com seus fodidos assuntos." Ele disse ardentemente. Ele olhou diretamente para mim enquanto disse isso, claramente indicando que o 'todo mundo' ao qual ele se referiu era 'eu'. Mordi meu lábio e suspirei. Eu realmente não queria brigar com ele. Isso não era como eu pretendia passar a noite.

"Você está certo. Sinto muito." Eu não sentia. Por que eu deveria? Ele era um babaca com complexo de superioridade. Ele visivelmente murchou com minhas desculpas e deixou cair sua cabeça em suas mãos.

Silêncio de novo.

Eu não estava ciente de que uma conversa poderia se tornar tão incômoda.

"Olha..." Ele disse depois de alguns momentos. Ele parecia procurar pelas palavras. "Sinto muito por ter gritado." Ele disse suavemente. Mordi meu lábio de novo, um hábito que sempre tive. Era um impulso nervoso. "Eu só... eu só queria que as pessoas pudessem cuidar dos seus próprios problemas. Parando de acreditar em tudo que ouvem." Eu ri levemente com isso. Não acreditar no que nós ouvíamos sobre Edward? O que ele já tinha feito para espantar esses rumores?

"Então no que deveríamos acreditar, Edward? Esclareça para mim." Ele suspirou pesadamente e afundou na cadeira.

"Foda-se, Bella, eu não me importo. Apenas, acredite no que quer que você queira. Não importa." Ele pareceu derrotado e eu meio que sentia por ele. Ele parecia como se estivesse enfrentando algo e meu impulso natural com Edward era de ajudá-lo com isso. Era difícil me afastar depois de nove anos de lealdade. Eu suspirei e me virei em direção a ele.

"Existem muitos rumores." Eu disse suavemente. Ele concordou com a cabeça.

"Eu sei".

"Eles não são verdadeiros?" Ele mordeu seu lábio. Perguntei-me se ele pegou esse hábito de mim. Lentamente, depois de um tempo meditando, ele sacudiu a cabeça.

"Não." Sua resposta foi simples, mas aquela única sílaba me jogou em uma espiral. Não? Não, ele não tinha dormido com aproximadamente todas as meninas da nossa classe? Não, ele não era um mulherengo? Não para que?

"Então, o que é verdade nisso?" Eu estava curiosa demais para deixar isso de lado. Ele olhou para mime m confusão.

"Por que você se importa?" Eu dei de ombros.

"Curiosidade mórbida." Ele riu um pouco. Essa era a primeira vez que ele ria de algo que eu disse desde aquele verão. Isso foi realmente bom.

"De fato, acho que eu estaria curioso também." Ele não respondeu a minha pergunta, mas eu meio que entendi qual seria. Ainda havia um pedacinho do _meu_ Edward em algum lugar. Eu tinha a sensação de que ele não era inteiramente como os rumores diziam

.

"Então, todas aquelas garotas...?" Perguntei, deixando minha frase morrer no final. Ele deu de ombros.

"Apenas uma garota." Ele disse suavemente. Eu acenei, contemplando isso. Apenas Tânia? Sério? Isso significa que, Edward Cullen, o Deus do sexo da Forks High, não fazia sexo há mais de um ano. Isso era intrigante.

"Então tem sido..." Eu comecei.

"Um tempo bastante longo." Ele terminou por mim. Eu ri suavemente. Nós costumávamos ser capazes de terminar as frases um do outro. Você sabe, antes de nos odiarmos.

Outro momento de silêncio se fez entre nós. Mais calmo dessa vez, parecia haver menos animosidade. Depois de um momento, ele o rompeu.

"E você?" Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha.

"Por que você se importa?" Eu joguei as palavras dele de volta. Ele sorriu preguiçosamente, o sorriso torto que me lembrava dos velhos tempos.

"Curiosidade mórbida." Foi minha vez de rir e eu sacudi minha cabeça. Por que eu estava dizendo isso para ele? Por que eu até mesmo consideraria confiar essa informação para esse babaca?

"Dois." Eu disse a ele. Ele pareceu surpreso com isso.

"Eu não sabia que você tinha namorado alguém depois daquele cara." Ele disse. Eu franzi a testa.

"Jacob." Eu corrigi. "Aquele cara era Jacob, e eu não namorei." Eu realmente não queria falar com Edward sobre aquela terrível noite com Tyler. Eu não sabia o que ele pensaria de mim. A idéia de que eu agora era mais puta que Edward Cullen realmente não entrou bem em mim.

Edward arqueou sua sobrancelha e colocou dois e dois junto e riu sem humor.

"Capitã da moralidade." Ele disse com um balanço de cabeça. "E você aí simplesmente tentando fazer eu me sentir mal por transar com todo mundo." Rolei meus olhos.

"Não comece. Você não sabe nada sobre isso, ou sobre mim." Eu disse, esperando efetivamente terminar essa conversa. Ele levantou a sobrancelha.

"Quanta defensiva, Swan." Sacudi minha cabeça.

"Foi um erro, deixa pra lá." Eu gritei e ele pareceu entender. Ele se afastou e acenou vagarosamente.

"Desculpe." Eu suspirei, me acalmando um pouco. Ele não quis fazer disso constrangedor. Eu estava feliz por isso.

"Não, está tudo bem. Você está certo, eu estava sendo um pouco hipócrita." Minhas próprias palavras me lembrando por que eu odiava tanto Edward e, naquele momento, eu senti uma explosão de raiva. Segurei isso, não querendo estragar um bom momento com o passado. Não era necessário.

"Então tem sido um tempo para você também." Sua declaração era a última coisa que eu esperava ouvir. Eu não sei o que eu esperava que ele dissesse, mas não era isso. Eu ri suavemente com a surpresa.

"É, acho que você pode dizer isso." Ele sorriu levemente.

"Bom, pelo menos eu não sou o único".

Contemplei isso por um momento. Ele estava certo, fazia bastante tempo. Um tempo realmente longo. E, Deus, eu sentia falto disso. Eu sentia falta de sexo todo dia. Isso consumia tanto dos meus pensamentos que eu tinha certeza que eu era viciada, por mais que eu não estivesse tendo sexo.

Eu tinha que saber.

"Você sente falta?" Ele me olhou questionadoramente. "Sexo." Eu especifiquei. Ele pareceu surpreso e levou um momento para responder.

"Umm..." Era incomum Edward derrapar com as palavras. Confiança era seu forte. "Sim, acho que eu sinto." Ele finalmente completou. Eu acenei. Ele manteve seus olhos em suas mãos. "Você sente?" Ele perguntou nervosamente. Eu ri e assenti.

"Porra, sim." Minha resposta foi um pouco mais exaltada do que eu pretendia, mas isso o fez rir. Outro momento do passado. Senti como se a nossa conversa estivesse em câmera lenta. Nós não sabíamos como lidar um com outro como nós costumávamos saber. Nossa amizade havia acabado e, junto com ela, a facilidade em conversar.

"Eu simplesmente não sei o que fazer sobre isso, você sabe?" Eu disse. Ele olhou para mim, procurando alguma pista sobre o que no mundo eu estava falando. "Ainda sobre o tema sexo aqui." Eu expliquei.

"O que você quer dizer com você não sabe o que fazer sobre isso?" Ele perguntou. Eu dei de ombros.

"Eu acho... eu só... eu _quero_ isso, sabe? Eu realmente quero. Mas eu não vejo como consegui-lo." Ele passou seus olhos pelo meu corpo de um modo apreciativo que me fez ficar suavemente desconfortável e insuportavelmente quente.

O que? Quente? Essa era uma nova reação a Edward. De onde _isso _veio?

"Eu acho que você poderia conseguir isso." Ele disse depois da sua avaliação. Tenho certeza que corei um milhão de diferentes tons de vermelho. Amaldiçoei meu corpo.

"Uhh... obrigada." Decidi recuar um pouco. "Eu não quis dizer isso, no entanto. Eu só quero dizer, eu não me sinto confortável em dormir com qualquer um. Mas, Deus, depois de terminar com Jake, eu simplesmente não queria um relacionamento. A forma como as coisas acabaram, eu simplesmente não quero aquilo de novo." Edward acenou seu entendimento.

"Confie em mim, eu sei exatamente o que você quer dizer." Ele disse. "Tanya fodidamente me traiu. Por que no mundo eu quereria me colocar nisso de novo?"

"Eu não te culpo. Relacionamentos são muito problemáticos. Do que eu posso dizer, a única razão para estar em um relacionamento é para ter sexo. O resto, eu posso facilmente dispensar." Edward gargalhou do fundo do coração.

"Só o sexo, huh? Isso soa bastante agradável por agora." A essa altura eu estava rindo também pela virada na nossa conversa. Que idéia estranha. Sexo sem relacionamento. Eu virei minha cadeira de frente para ele, me sentindo excitada com essa idéia. Ele sentou-se um pouco mais ereto e me encarou também. Nós provavelmente aparentávamos estar tendo uma profunda e filosófica conversa para os observadores.

"Exatamente! Eu não preciso do relacionamento, preciso apenas de sexo e monogamia. Essa é a estrutura perfeita. Quão difícil pode ser encontrar isso?" Perguntei com uma risada em minha voz.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, rindo.

"Eu acho que nós acabamos de descobrir o segredo para uma vida perfeita, Bells." Ele disse. Seu uso do meu antigo apelido enviou um arrepio pela minha espinha e eu o levei a sério por um momento.

"É muito ruim que ninguém mais pense como nós, hein, Cullen?" Eu perguntei. Ele mordeu o lábio e concordou com a cabeça. Por um momento eu pude jurar que ele estava se inclinando para mim. Ele parecia perdido em seus pensamentos sobre a minha pergunta. Desejei poder ler sua mente, só para eu poder saber o que ele estava pensando. Certamente não podia ser o mesmo que eu. A idéia era ridícula.

"Faça comigo." Ele disse suavemente depois que um momento havia passado. Fiquei espantada com a pergunta e senti a necessidade de pedir esclarecimentos.

"Do que você está falando?" Eu não queria interpretá-lo mal. Ele pegou minhas mãos nas suas, o primeiro contato físico que nós tínhamos desde que nossa amizade acabou. O contato enviou calafrios através do meu corpo.

"Bells." Ele começou, me olhando com intensidade. "Eu sei que você me odeia." Eu não esperava que ele dissesse isso. "Mas você me _conhece. _Você _sabe _que eu não bagunçaria com você. Isso é algo que nós dois queremos. Vamos simplesmente fazer isso." Sua proposta me chocou. Eu jamais esperaria algo assim vindo da boca de Edward.

Minha boca se abriu como se eu estivesse comendo moscas por uns bons trinta segundos antes de eu balbuciar minha resposta.

"Completamente monogâmicos?" Perguntei.

"Completamente monogâmicos".

"E isso é só sexo. Sem relacionamento, sem emoções estúpidas. Apenas sexo?" Eu perguntei.

"Só sexo." Engoli em seco

"Nós realmente podemos fazer isso?" Perguntei. Eu estava hesitante em acreditar que isso estava realmente dentro do reino da possibilidade. Edward e eu nos odiávamos, aquilo não tinha mudado. Essa única conversa mal foi suficiente para mudar um pouco isso.

"Nós podemos fazer qualquer coisa que nós quisermos." Mordi meu lábio forte e eu tinha certeza de que estaria inchado pela manhã por tudo que eu tinha feito naquela noite. Eu queria dizer sim. Eu desesperadamente queria a libertação e Edward estava certo, eu o _conhecia. _Ele era confiável. Ele não me foderia. Ele seria completamente monogâmico comigo.

Eu assenti com determinação.

"Vamos fazer isso".


	5. Capítulo 3 A primeira vez

Oiii amoralindas!

Mtmtmt obrigada pelas reviews! Me perdoem nao responder uma a uma, minhas semanas tem sido absurdamente corridas. Mas mt pbrigada por tirarem cinco minutinhos pra retribuir meu carinho pela fic.

Espero q vcs estejam gostando.

Muitissimo obrigada as meninas que adicionaram a fic aos seus favoritos! E desculpa tbm por nao agradecer pessoalemnte cada uma de vcs.

Beem, o que será que vem ai? Pelo título a gente ja tem uma ideizinha...preparem os babadores e divirtam-se!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3 – A Primeira Vez<strong>

_**Bella POV**_

Você provavelmente esperaria que, imediatamente após a nossa conversa, Edward e eu corrêssemos para consumar o acordo complicado que fizemos. Bem, pelo menos era isso que eu estava esperando que acontecesse.

Mas, é claro, era uma festa, e lá estava Alice. Alice, que esteve bebendo constantemente um córrego de bebida alcoólica desde que nós entramos na casa, e Alice, que desmaiou no chão, ao lado de Jasper, que estava tão bêbado que mal podia lembrar o próprio nome.

O que quer que pudesse acontecer com Edward, eu determinei, poderia esperar. Meus deveres como amiga eram mais importantes do que a minha necessidade por libertação. Edward pareceu concordar e ele pareceu aliviado por eu não ter pedido a ele para me foder ali mesmo. Aparências, eu assumi. _Edward Cullen _não poderia ser visto esgueirando-se com _Bella Swan, _de todas as pessoas.

Então eu me arrastei de volta para a festa depois de fazer planos experimentais para encontrar Edward na sua casa no próximo dia. Reboquei Alice e arrastei Jasper junto e os depositei na minha caminhonete antes de levá-los para casa. Talvez o tempo extra me permitisse começar a pensar claramente de novo, já que eu obviamente tinha sofrido algum tipo de aneurisma cerebral durante minha conversa com Edward.

Aquela noite eu mal dormi uma piscadela. Eu me senti rasgada em um milhão de direções diferentes

Por um lado, meu acordo com Edward realmente era a solução perfeita para nós dois. Eu realmente não queria ser _aquela_ garota. Aquele que transa com todo mundo e rapidamente vira a bicicleta da vila (todo mundo já deu uma volta... você entendeu isso).

Por outro lado, um relacionamento exclusivamente baseado no sexo estava de acordo com a minha moral? Claro, eu não queria ser a prostituta, mas era tão sujo ter sexo completamente monogâmico com alguém com quem você não estava comprometido?

Por _outro _outrolado_, _esse era Edward! Edward Cullen, aquele que mentiu para mim e foi tão hipócrita. Edward Cullen, que tinha flagrantemente violado anos de amizade só porque uma vadia loira mandou. Eu _odiava _Edward Cullen.

Mas então…por _outro _outro outro lado... Edward era sexy. Bem, ele era lindo. E ele era, para todos os efeitos, alguém em quem eu sentia que podia confiar - pelo menos com o meu corpo. Eu provavelmente não confiaria nele com o meu coração, mas então, ele não estava pedindo por isso.

Um relacionamento monogâmico e puramente sexual com meu ex-melhor amigo. Que complicado. Que ridículo.

Isso meio que me deixou excitada.

Então naquela noite eu não dormi, eu ponderei. Considerei tudo o que eu estava sentindo e todos os argumentos, e na hora em que o sol tingiu a manhã de cor-de-rosa, eu ainda estava indecisa.

Decidi que eu poderia tomar uma decisão mais tarde. Eu revisaria isso mais tarde com Edward e veria se eu podia expor meus pensamentos no processo.

Era meio-dia quando finalmente fui para a casa de Edward. Fazia quase dois anos que eu não ia lá e foi estranhamente surpreendente perceber que parecia exatamente igual.

Conforme fui caminhando pelo extravagante caminho de entrada, passando em frente à berrante fonte no estranho caminho para a garagem, eu me dei conta de que o único carro na garagem era o de Edward. Seus pais o haviam recompensado pela nova habilitação com um carro insanamente caro - um que eu nunca sequer considerei ter. Era vermelho bombeiro com listras brancas e ostentava o logotipo de metal da BMW na ponta do capô. Era uma exibição brega.

Eu bati a enorme aldrava***** na grande porta de carvalho e pude ouvir o eco de dentro da gigantesca sala de estar. Quando Edward e eu éramos amigos, eu nunca ficava à vontade vindo a esta casa. A sensação de mal-estar foi ainda mais acentuada enquanto eu esperava que ele atendesse nessa tarde nublada de domingo.

_*__Aldrava__ é aquele batedor de metal utilizado em portas de casas que não têm campainha. __Você o balança e bate contra a porta. _

Depois do que eu julguei uma eternidade, a porta finalmente deslizou aberta, revelando um Edward muito elegante. Ele estava usando um par de jeans escuro e uma camisa verde de botões - ele parecia nervoso. Tenho certeza que eu tinha a mesma aparência, já que eu estava certamente sentindo os nervos na boca do meu estômago.

"Bella." Ele cumprimentou cordialmente, afastando para o lado para eu poder entrar. Assim que ele fechou a porta atrás de mim, eu visualizei o ambiente. Exatamente o mesmo, e exatamente tão terrível como sempre tinha sido. "Você age como se nunca tivesse estado aqui antes." Ele disse, aproximando-se de mim.

"Faz um tempo." Edward ignorou minha resposta e começou a ir para o fundo da casa. Comecei a seguí-lo.

"Tire seus sapatos." Ele disse, me parando no meu caminho. Rolei meu olhos e obedeci. Esme nunca deixa as pessoas entrarem na casa dela calçadas. Talvez porque pode riscar o piso caro de madeira, ou estragar os tapetes branco perolados.

Depois de tirar meus sapatos e deixar minha bolsa em uma mesa perto da porta, segui Edward para dentro da casa. Ele se dirigiu diretamente para o seu quarto, onde nós costumávamos brincar juntos. Esse pensamento me fez rir por dentro - suponho que as coisas não eram tão diferentes, afinal.

Quando nós chegamos ao seu quarto, ele segurou a porta para mim e a fechou quando eu estava completamente dentro. Eu, novamente, visualizei o ambiente.

O quarto tinha mudado um pouco desde que eu tinha estado ali pela última vez. Sua cama de solteiro havia sido trocada por uma queen size, e suas antigas cortinas de dinossauro, as quais ele tinha mantido até que ele partiu naquele verão, tinham sido trocadas por uma branca jovial.

A mudança mais significativa foi a escolha do design. Suas paredes haviam sido originalmente cobertas com fotos nossas. Passamos praticamente cada segundo da nossa infância juntos, por isso não era nenhuma surpresa que a maioria das fotos dos nossos primeiros anos de vida incluía um ao outro. Nós éramos grudados pelo quadril.

Suas novas escolhas de arte não eram do meu gosto. Fotos do seu muito irritante grupo de amigos, um par de garotas penduradas nele, algumas fotos do futebol. Nada de especial. Nada que mostrasse quem ele era como suas antigas fotos faziam. Fiquei surpresa ao perceber que isso me deixou triste. Eu não esperava que ele ainda tivesse fotos minhas no seu quarto, mas era triste ver que ele havia mudado tanto desde o fim da nossa amizade.

"Você aprova?" Ele perguntou, puxando-me para fora da minha observação silenciosa. Eu dei de ombros e me virei de frente para ele, empurrando minhas mãos nos meus bolsos.

"Está diferente." Eu não sabia o que mais dizer. _'Cadê as nossas fotos?','Quem diabos são essas vadias?' _Não... essas questões provavelmente não começariam nossa conversa muito bem. "Então..." Eu deixei minha voz morrer. A estranheza no quarto era quase tão insuportável quanto a distância generosa entre nós, cada um com suas mãos enfiadas nos bolsos, enquanto ele balançava para frente e para trás na sola dos seus pés.

"Então." Ele concordou. Respirei fundo e mordi meu lábio, não sabendo realmente como começar essa conversa. "Eu ia perguntar se você estava repensando, mas você apareceu, então, eu imagino..." Eu assenti. Meu aparecimento sugeriu confiança no plano que eu não necessariamente possuía.

"Por que, você está reconsiderando?" Eu quase me senti em pânico que ele poderia estar. O que pareceria, eu aparecendo aqui, se eu tivesse supostamente mudado de ideia? Ele deu de ombros.

"Eu não sei. Acho que sim." Sua resposta resumiu o modo como eu me sentia. Acho que eu estava repensando. Acho que eu simplesmente não sabia como diabos eu estava me sentindo.

"É, eu também. Eu acho." Eu disse. Ele olhou para o chão e quase parecia decepcionado.

"Então, você quer voltar atrás?" Ele perguntou. Pensei por alguns instantes, tentando decidir se eu queria desistir. Com certeza havia um milhão de maneiras de isso dar errado, mas eu também não fazia sexo há muito tempo e eu estava parada no quarto de um voluntário. O que no mundo eu _queria_? E como eu me sentiria quando isso começasse? Decidi que só havia uma maneira de descobrir.

"Acho que nós deveríamos fazer isso." Eu disse, me sentindo bastante confiança com a minha decisão. Ele olhou pra mim, surpreso. Eu esperava que ele não estivesse procurando uma saída. "A menos que você não queira." Adicionei. Ele sacudiu sua cabeça vigorosamente.

"Não, não, eu também acho que nós deveríamos. Eu apenas queria ter certeza de que você continua a bordo." Suspirei um pouco de alívio, e também em uma tentativa de acalmar meus nervos. Nós faríamos isso. Nós faríamos sexo... eu faria sexo com Edward.

Eu faria sexo com Edward.

Eu faria sexo com Edward?

Deus, esse pensamento me deixou insuportavelmente quente e terrivelmente nervosa e confusa ao mesmo tempo.

"Umm." Eu disse suavemente. Não pude ignorar a queimação entre as minhas pernas, mas eu realmente não sabia como agir a partir daqui. "E agora?" Perguntei timidamente. Ele riu sem graça e deu um passo hesitante para a frente.

Conforme ele foi se aproximando, eu pude sentir o formigamento nas minhas partes femininas se intensificar. Apenas a sua proximidade tinha um efeito ridículo no meu corpo. Por que meu corpo estava reagindo tão intensamente a alguém que eu odiava tanto?

"Eu acho que nós deveríamos simplesmente fazer isso." Ele disse, finalmente fechando a distância entre nós, então estávamos colados pé com pé. Eu podia sentir seu cheiro forte e seu perfume era inebriante. Nós ainda não estávamos nos tocando e eu senti que eu estava caindo no seu encanto. Eu odiava que ele pudesse me afetar tão fortemente.

Senti tudo em câmera lenta quando ele se inclinou para mim e eu naturalmente dei um passo para trás, para longe dele.

"Que diabos, Bella?" Ele perguntou, sua voz irritada.

"O que você está fazendo?" Eu exigi. Ele me olhou boquiaberto, como se tivesse acabado de testemunhar a coisa mais estranha.

"Eu ia beijar você." Ele disse como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Eu sacudi minha cabeça indignadamente.

"Eu percebi isso. Mas por quê?" Perguntei. Sexo com Edward? Claro, por que não. Beijar Edward? Que _diabos_?

"Porque isso é o que se _faz_, Bella! Deus, você não fez isso antes?" Ele era uma mistura de incredulidade e irritação e a protuberância na sua calça insinuava que ele estava excitado também. Não é realmente uma boa combinação para uma conversa civilizada. Coloquei minhas mãos no quadril, como uma garota poderia argumentar.

"É óbvio que eu já _fiz _isso antes, Edward. Eu só não achei que você me beijaria. Eu não queiro que você beije." Eu disse a ele. Eu não estava totalmente certa de que isso era verdade, mas a reação das minhas entranhas foi tão forte aos seus avanços que eu simplesmente imaginei que seria melhor se nós evitássemos essa exibição em especial. Ele rolou os olhos com um pesado e irritado suspiro.

"Olha, você quer fazer isso ou não?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim, mas..."

"Então cale a porra da boca e simplesmente faça!" Com isso ele avançou para mim de novo, dessa vez não havendo espaço para me afastar quando ele me puxou rudemente para ele com uma mão atrás da minha cabeça e a outra envolta na minha cintura, enquanto me beijava profundamente.

Minha reação inicial foi lutar contra as suas mãos, mas isso durou apenas um segundo antes que meus lábios correspondessem a ele conforme ele me beijava forte. Eu me senti ceder em seus braços e cair nas sensações que eu não vivenciava há um longo tempo. Envolvi meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço, puxando-o para mais perto enquanto ele forçava sua língua na minha boca e nós cambaleamos para a cama.

Senti a parte de trás dos meus joelhos baterem no colchão antes de eu cair para trás no edredom macio. Ele permitiu-me um momento para engatinhar até o topo da cama antes de se posicionar em cima de mim.

Suas mãos estavam em todos os lugares, no meu cabelo, nos meus ombros, agarrando meus seios e minhas coxas. A intensidade e rapidez nos seus movimentos me faziam formigar de necessidade por ele, porque estava claro o quão desesperadamente ele precisava de mim também.

É óbvio, se as suas ações não estivessem fazendo isso claro, a dureza pressionada contra o meu núcleo teria feito.

Ele pressionava forte contra mim e eu não pude deixar de gemer na sua boca. Ele tomou isso como um encorajamento e fez de novo, dessa vez com uma carícia mais longa que foi incrível. Eu espalhei minhas pernas um pouco mais e dei a ele mais espaço para se movimentar.

Ficamos assim por um tempo, nos esfregando forte enquanto sua boca continuava explorando a minha. Suas mãos continuaram sua jornada pelo meu corpo e eu podia senti-lo sorrir contra a minha boca a cada gemido que eu soltava com a sensação. Eu odiei o quanto ele apreciou as minhas reações. Isso era constrangedor.

Depois de alguns momentos, ele se tornou mais corajoso e moveu suas mãos para debaixo da minha camiseta, brincando com os meus seios por cima do sutiã. Estava perto, mas não perto o suficiente. Eu me sentei, empurrando-o por um momento, enquanto puxei minha camiseta sobre a cabeça e a atirei para longe, libertando meu sutiã para juntar-se a ela rapidamente. Enquanto isso, Edward também tirou sua camisa, antes de recuperar minha boca com a dele.

Quando ele se posicionou sobre mim de novo, foi a primeira vez que nossas peles se tocaram, e o sentimento foi incrível. Seu torso duro e musculoso era coberto pela pele mais macia e o calor era maravilhoso contra mim. Ele começou a massagear meu seio esquerdo com a sua mão direita enquanto removeu sua boca da minha e começou a explorar meu pescoço e meu peito. Quando ele levou meu mamilo em sua boca, eu não pude evitar arfar com a sensação.

Ele lambeu lentamente em volta do meu mamilo antes de tomá-lo inteiro em sua boca e mordiscá-lo levemente. Senti como se minhas calças fossem se encharcar se ele me provocasse mais. Enquanto sua boca trabalhava em um seio, sua mão continuava massageando o outro e então ele mudava, oferecendo o mesmo serviço ao outro mamilo. Meus gemidos aumentaram e eu não pude evitar comparações uma vez que entraram na minha mente - Jacob nunca havia violado meus seios assim. Isso era maravilhoso.

Finalmente, depois de alguns minutos, ele moveu-se dos meus seios, sugando e mordiscando suavemente a minha garganta antes de me beijar novamente na boca. Decidi que ele tinha tido sua diversão e era minha vez de ter a minha. Eu nos virei rapidamente e comecei a explorar seu peito com a minha boca e mãos.

"Oh, porra." Eu o ouvi gemer quando mordi seu mamilo. Enquanto isso, deixei minha mão esquerda viajar sobre seu estômago plano e rígido, até que a emaranhei na fina trilha de pêlos que levavam para dentro das suas calças. Sentindo-me corajosa, eu a movi mais para baixo, antes de tomá-lo em minha mão. Ele arfou quando agarrei seu comprimento e acariciei para cima e para baixo por cima da calça. "Porra, Bella." Ele gemeu de novo. Sua voz era profunda, gutural e preenchida de desejo. Ele empurrou na minha mão e eu podia dizer que ele estava exatamente tão desesperado por isso quanto eu estava.

Eu chicoteei o botão das suas calças aberto e me surpreendi quando senti suas mãos sobre as minhas, parando-me antes que eu liberasse o zíper. Olhei para cima e o encontrei olhando para mim com intensidade, seus olhos escuros e sua respiração instável.

"Bella, essa é a sua última chance de voltar atrás." Ele disse naquela voz baixa e rouca. Mordi meus lábios. _Era_ isso, o ponto sem volta. Tomei uma respiração profunda e assenti minha compreensão antes de puxar o zíper para baixo pelo resto do caminho.

O que aconteceu depois é quase uma neblina na minha memória. Ele saltou para cima, rapidamente se desfazendo das suas calças e boxer, e depois se livrando das minhas também. Ele me jogou para a cabeceira da cama antes de se deitar sobre mim, e se estabelecendo na minha entrada.

"Espere!" Eu disse, parando-o antes que ele desse esse último passo muito importante. Ele se afastou um pouco, parecendo furioso e abatido. Eu sacudi minha cabeça.

"Camisinha." Eu disse (eu já havia começado a tomar pílula). Ele visivelmente relaxou e sacudiu o choque. Ele se afastou de mim e alcançou sua mesa de cabeceira, puxando o pequeno pacote e abrindo-o com os dentes. Quando ele voltou para mim com o preservativo no lugar, ele hesitou.

"Você tem certeza?" Ele perguntou. Eu assenti, não querendo verbalizar o quão desesperadamente eu precisava disso.

Quando ele empurrou para dentro de mim, não pude evitar refletir sobre o fato de que esse homem, esse lindo homem nu dentro de mim, era _Edward._ Ele e eu éramos melhores amigos de infância. Mais importante, nós agora nos odiávamos. Como no mundo nós chegamos aqui?

Mas quando ele se estabeleceu dentro de mim e começou a estocar em um ritmo regular, eu não pude continuar com essa linha de pensamentos. Fazia tanto tempo, e Edward simplesmente me preenchia tão completamente. Eu não pude gerenciar nenhum pensamento coerente.

Ele começou a bater fundo e forte, e nossos sons se misturaram com o barulho dos nossos sexos juntos. Era intenso, quente, molhado, pegajoso - todas as coisas que você esperaria de um sexo muito bom.

E isso _era _um sexo muito bom.

Edward começou a estocar um pouco mais forte e rápido conforme meus sons começaram a intensificar. Eu empurrava meus quadris para cima contra os dele, desesperada pelo contato, e sentindo uma necessidade quase insuportável. Eu podia me sentir me desfazendo embaixo dele, e eu realmente não queria que isso acabasse em breve.

Em um movimento que surpreendeu até a mim, eu o empurrei para longe de mim e para as suas costas, antes de me abaixar e tomá-lo na minha boca.

"Bella, porra." Ele exclamou quando a ponta da sua cabeça bateu na minha garganta. Eu pude sentir meu gosto nele, e embora isso nunca tivesse me atraído, de alguma forma a mistura do meu gosto com o dele era inacreditavelmente erótica.

Ele entrelaçou suas mãos no meu cabelo e começou a estocar na minha boca enquanto eu fazia o boquete nele. Eu nunca gostei de ter alguém empurrando na minha boca, mas, por alguma razão, quando Edward fez isso, só serviu para me deixar mais excitada.

Claro, isso poderia ser porque essa união não era realmente sobre respeito mútuo e atração - isso era sobre transar. O fato de que ele fodia meu rosto, literalmente, mostrou que ele estava inteiramente interessado na sua própria libertação e, por alguma razão, achei seus motivos incrivelmente sexy. Nós estávamos nos usando e, embora eu não pudesse explicar por que, eu _realmente _gostei disso.

"Porra, Bella. Eu não quero gozar na sua boca, eu quero gozar na sua boceta." Ele disse em um rosnado profundo. Isso enviou arrepios através de mim e eu não pude deixar de obedecer. Liberei seu membro incrivelmente duro com um estalo e subi em cima dele, sentando nele, e comecei a cavalgá-lo forte.

Ele agarrou meus quadris firmemente e começou a estocar junto com os meus movimentos. A sensação rapidamente me enviou para a borda e eu podia sentir meu orgasmo construindo mais rápido do que antes.

"Oh, porra, Edward." Eu gritei. "Estou tão perto." Aumentei meu ritmo e apoiei minhas mãos no seu peito, cavando minhas unhas na sua pele. Ele rosnou de novo, e eu me perdi.

Eu o montei incontrolavelmente através do meu orgasmo, mordendo meu lábio para parar de gritar quando gozei forte no seu pau. Ele continuou estocando em mim quando eu gozei, e só quando eu desci do meu orgasmo, ele gozou com um grunhido e algumas estocadas fortes. Eu desabei no seu peito, minha cabeça na curva do seu pescoço, completamente exausta.

Nós dois tomamos um momento para recuperar nossas respirações antes de eu rolar para fora dele, colapsando ao lado dele enquanto ele tirou a camisinha e a descartou na lixeira.

Quando ele relaxou em suas costas, ambos ficamos deitados lá por alguns minutos olhando fixamente para o teto. Eu não sabia o que dizer para ele. O sexo tinha sido incrível e eu soube imediatamente que eu estava viciada.

Depois de alguns minutos, eu me levantei e andei pelo quarto para pegar minhas roupas. Edward não olhou para mim até eu estar completamente vestida, e quando ele o fez, ele tinha um sorriso preguiçoso em seu rosto.

"Aposto que você está grata por eu ter te beijado agora." Ele disse. Eu sacudi minha cabeça com um pouco de risada.

"Eu ainda te odeio." Eu disse. Não sei por que eu senti a necessidade de esclarecer.

"Idem." Ele respondeu. Eu assenti e abri a porta, pronta para fugir. "Você acha que está pronta para isso de novo amanhã?" Sua voz parou minha fuga. Eu me virei para ver se ele estava falando sério e não pude achar nenhuma sugestão de dúvida em suas feições. Lentamente, eu assenti.

"Amanhã a noite? Às 22 horas?" Perguntei.

"Até lá".

Eu tinha antecipado o sentimento ruim, como tinha acontecido depois do meu encontro com Tyler Crowley. Mas naquela noite quando me deitei na cama, não pude parar o pequeno sorriso que se espalhou pelo meu rosto quando pensei nos acontecimentos do dia.

Eu ainda odiava Edward, isso é certeza. Mas, porra, se aquele não foi o melhor sexo que já tive.


	6. Capítulo 4 A Lista

Amoooras, quase nao sai capítulo hoje! Estou apressada e atrasada!

Perdao nao ter respondido as reviews de vcs masi uma- eu irei, prometo!

Estou surataaaaaaaando! Minhas autoras/tradutoras preferidas me deixaram reviews *.* Que lindro! É quase como encontrar o Robert no meiod a rua! rsrrs

Booom, o que sera que a Bella vai aprontar dessa vez?

Beiiijos.

Obrigadao!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4 – A Lista<strong>

_**Bella POV**_

Era segunda-feira de páscoa, e uma agradável folga do tédio da escola, mas eu não conseguia relaxar. Por mais que eu tivesse desfrutado minha primeira vez com Edward, eu percebi mais tarde que não tínhamos realmente _discutido_ nada. Nós havíamos feito uma desajeitada tentativa de conversa, mas quando isso fracassou, as roupas estavam fora antes que pudéssemos pesar os detalhes.

Isso me deixou um pouco nervosa. A situação era completamente nova para mim, e eu não tinha certeza do que seria um comportamento aceitável entre nós, especialmente na escola e com os amigos.

Eu decidi que, naquela noite, Edward e eu teríamos que determinar algumas regras básicas. Isso não poderia simplesmente ser livre de regras, nós tínhamos que nos orientar para que ninguém se machucasse, ou se envergonhasse. E com 'ninguém' eu queria dizer 'eu'. Edward poderia ficar totalmente bem - todo mundo já achava que ele estava pegando alguém da sala, bem como uma série de outras meninas. Até onde as pessoas da escola podiam saber, eu seria apenas mais uma das vadias que caíam sobre o feitiço inquebrável de Edward.

Esse pensamento me fez regurgitar.

O dia pareceu durar para sempre e eu não poderia nem usar meu trabalho para esquecer o tempo. A desvantagem de um feriado nacional? As boas lojas de entretenimento estavam fechadas.

Eu tentei ler, tentei fazer dever de casa, tentei assistir televisão, mas nada pode distrair minha atenção da minha situação com Edward. Era como se ele tivesse se infiltrado na minha cabeça e montado acampamento lá. Eu não sabia o que fazer para desviar minha mente dele.

Os pensamento sobre Edward indo em diferentes direções. Havia o lado prático, insistindo pelas regras básicas; havia o lado do tesão, repassando todos os detalhes calorosos do nosso encontro no dia anterior; havia o lado da raiva, lembrando-me exatamente por que eu o odiava; e havia o lado da confusão, que não conseguia descobrir por que eu não podia tirá-lo da minha mente.

Eu silenciosamente o amaldiçoei por tomar conta da minha mente.

Era por volta das seis horas daquela noite quando resolvi fazer alguma coisa sobre toda a minha agitação. Eu me tranquei no meu quarto depois do jantar e puxei o bloco de anotações e uma caneta, sentada com as pernas cruzadas na minha cama, e comecei a fazer a lista.

Decidi que seria melhor ir para a casa de Edward naquela noite com um plano de jogo, assim eu estaria menos propensa a me distrair. A lista começou vagarosamente, mas não demorou para eu começar a escrever furiosamente. Eu não havia percebido quando comecei quantas regras eu poderia achar necessárias.

Concluí a lista por volta de uma hora depois e a reli várias vezes antes de sair naquela noite.

Meus pais eram bastante fiéis à hora de dormir. Ambos sempre estavam na cama por volta das nove e dormindo feito bebês lá pelas 21h30. Às vezes eu desejava que eu tivesse um cronograma natural, mas meu corpo me forçava a ser uma pessoa noturna. Manhãs eram terríveis.

Cheguei à casa de Edward as dez em ponto e decidi estacionar longe da estrada. Eu não tinha certeza se seus pais sabiam que eu estava chegando e não queria chamar sua atenção.

Comecei a fazer meu caminho pela garagem quando ouvi meu nome em um sussurro áspero.

"Bella!" Eu ouvi. Procurei em volta pela origem do som antes dos meus olhos focarem em uma janela aberta no segundo andar que eu reconheci como o quarto do Edward. Ele estava se inclinando para fora da janela gesticulando descontroladamente para eu ir naquela direção. Dei uma olhada para a porta da frente antes de sair do caminho e andar pela grama.

"Desça e me deixe entrar." Eu disse de volta, imitando seu sussurro. Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

"Não, não, você não pode entrar pela porta da frente." Olhei para ele totalmente confusa. Se não pela porta, por onde então? "Escale a árvore!" Ele disse, apontando uma árvore que ficava bem do lado de fora da janela. Não parecia muito difícil de subir, e um ramo robusto projetava-se muito perto da janela, mas a idéia era ridícula.

"Você quer que eu escale a árvore?" Perguntei, minha voz sem emoção. Ele assentiu com vigor e eu rolei meu olhos, sacudindo minha cabeça. "De jeito nenhum." Eu não seria a garota que escala uma árvore para entrar no quarto do cara. Isso era muito desespero.

"Qual é, Bella. Eu não deixaria você cair." Ele disse, gesticulando de novo para a árvore. Eu sacudi minha cabeça, indignada.

"Não. Simplesmente venha me pegar na porta dos fundos." Eu disse, afastando-me da janela.

"Não, Bella. Qual é, é só uma árvore. Cruzei meus braços apertados na frente do meu peito e olhei para ele. Ele apenas suspirou profundamente e começou a passar pela janela.

"Edward, que porra você está fazendo? Você vai se matar!" Eu exclamei, ainda com aquele tom sussurrado. Eu o observei se apoiar na árvore e descer rapidamente, enquanto eu apertava meu estômago para acalmar meus nervos. Soltei uma respiração que eu nem sabia que estava prendendo quando seus pés pousaram no chão e ele passou por mim.

"Viu? Nada demais. Agora vamos!" Ee disse, arrando meu braço e me puxando na direção da árvore.

"Por que eu não posso simplesmente usar a porta?" Perguntei, deixando que ele me rebocasse para o primeiro galho. Eu comecei a escalar quando ele respondeu.

"Meus pais têm algumas visitas. Eu não preciso dos Houstons sabendo que eu trouxe uma garota aqui para foder." Ele disse abaixo de mim. Alcancei o ramo que levava para a janela e parei, segurando firmemente. Eu pude sentir o galho curvar um pouco quando Edward também se aventurou por ele.

"Cuidado, isso pode quebrar!" Exclamei, segurando firme. Ele rolou os olhos e facilmente passou por mim, esquivando-se pela janela no quarto e esticando suas mãos para mim. Arrisquei uma olhada para baixo de mim, e foi quando eu percebi o quão alto realmente era. Meu estômago imediatamente embrulhou e apertei meu aperto sobre o galho. "Eu não posso fazer isso." Exclamei. "Eu vou cair".

"Você já está aqui!" Edward exclamou. Ele se inclinou para fora e pegou meu braço, e eu oscilei de forma instável.

"Edward!" Eu exclamei. Ele apenas rolou os olhos.

"Eu não vou deixar você cair." Ele repetiu. Ele segurou firme no meu braço e segurou sua outra mão estendida para mim. Depois de um momento de concentração e silêncio, eu rapidamente soltei o ramo e agarrei firme sua mãos, deixando-o me passar pela janela.

Não foi tão difícil quanto eu pensei que poderia ser, mas ainda era insanamente alto.

Quando aterrissei no tapete branco felpudo, ele fechou a janela atrás de mim, e virou para olhar para mim com uma expressão divertida. Seus braços estavam cruzados à sua frente. "Foi tão difícil?" Seu tom era de zombaria e me irritou até o fim.

"Eu poderia ter morrido." Eu disse dramaticamente. Ele apenas sacudiu a cabeça e rolou os olhos, passando por mim para se sentar na cama. Eu hesitei por um momento antes de segui-lo, sentando a uma distância dele e tirando a minha mochila das minhas costas e colocando-a no meu colo.

"Estamos estudando?" Ele perguntou com uma expressão estupefada. Eu sacudi a cabeça. Ele deu um sorriso torto e pegou minha mochila, jogando no chão enquanto chegava mais perto. "Bom." Ele disse tentando diminuir a distância entre nós, eu me afastei e me inclinei para baixo, pegando minha mochila de volta. Ele recuou, parecendo irritado.

"O que diabos você está fazendo, Bella?" Ele questionou. Eu só levantei um dedo para ele esperar enquanto comecei a explorar o conteúdo da minha mochila. Logo emergi com meu bloco de anotações nas mãos e entreguei a ele. Eu deixei que ele lesse enquanto eu fechava a bolsa e a colocava de volta no chão.

"O que é isso?" Ele perguntou, obviamente confuso.

"São regras." Expliquei. Ele me olhou, sua confusão não desaparecendo. Soltei uma respiração e expliquei. "Nós realmente não conversamos no outro dia sobre o que tudo isso implica. Percebi que nós precisávamos estabelecer algumas regras básicas antes disso ir mais longe, então nós podemos evitar algumas... situações embaraçosas." Ele vagarosamente acenou sua compreensão.

"E essas são as suas regras?" Ele perguntou, gesticulando para o papel. Eu assenti.

"Eu acho que ela ajudarão a manter as coisas alinhadas. Sinta-se livre para adicionar à lista algo que você acha que eu tenha esquecido." Ele suspirou profundamente e olhou para a lista.

"Regra número um," ele declarou, "apenas na casa de Edward?" Ele me olhou incrédulo. "Por que diabos isso tem que ser aqui?" Eu tinha antecipado essa questão, e tinha formulado a minha resposta de acordo.

"Porque," eu expliquei, "seu quarto é em um piso diferente, do lado oposto da casa ao quarto do seus pais; enquanto meus pais dormem do outro lado do corredor." Ele entendeu, mas continuava infeliz.

"E isso também garante que a única pessoa que pode ser pega pelos seus pais sou eu." Ele disse, irritado, adicionando à minha conclusão. Eu rolei meus olhos.

"Você sabe muito bem que se nós formos pegos, seus pais chamarão os meus, como os meus chamariam os seus. Não é uma cilada, Edward." Ele suspirou pesadamente.

"Bom. Que seja. Mas isso _não_ vai ser sempre aqui." Seu tom era decisivo.

"Se você tem outro lugar em mente, você é bem vindo para sugerí-lo." Ele rolou os olhos

"Que seja. Regra número dois," ele disse, deixando o assunto de lado, "ninguém na escola pode saber." Ele ponderou por um momento. "Obviamente." Sua resposta, sem razão aparente, meio que magoou. Claro, essa era minha regra, mas eu teria adorado que ele tivesse ficado _um pouco _insultado com a minha falta de vontade em dividir essa informação.

"Regra três: se nós começarmos a gostar de alguém, ou quisermos sair com alguém, o acordo está desfeito." Ele olhou para mim questionadoramente "Eu achei que todo o ponto em fazer isso fosse que nós poderíamos evitar toda a coisa de 'namorar'." Eu assenti.

"E é, mas as vezes as coisas mudam".

"Entendi." Ele seguiu em frente. "Regra quatro: isso não é terapia, apenas sexo. Sem menções do passado." Ele mordeu o lábio depois dessa, e eu me perguntei o que se passava na sua cabeça. Eu não tinha a menor intenção de transformar nosso arranjo no show do Dr. Phil*****. Nós não estávamos aqui para trabalhar nada, nós estávamos apenas fazendo sexo. Ele não disse nada, apenas continuou como se não tivesse lido nada.

_*__Dr. Phil__: programa da TV americana com o médico Phil McGraw onde ele oferece conselhos psicológicos._

"Regra cinco: nós não somos amigos." Ele parou e me disparou um olhar obsceno. "Isso não é uma regra." Eu admiti isso para ele.

"Não, é um esclarecimento. Isso não muda nada entre nós, Edward. Você precisa saber disso".

"Você diz isso como se eu pensasse que mudaria." Ele soou meio ofendido. Eu apenas dei de ombros.

"Nunca se sabe. Estou apenas me certificando que nós estamos na mesma página aqui".

"Interpretação clara e limpa." Seu tom era quase ilegível e ele recusou-se a olhar na minha direção. Mordi meu lábio, esperando por uma reação, mas ela não veio.

"Seis: se um de nós quiser parar, é isso. Sem questionamentos." Esta era a última regra. Ele arremessou o bloco longe e olhou para suas mãos. "Excelente".

"Excelente?" Eu perguntei. "Todas elas?" Ele deu de ombros

"Ótimo." Foi tudo o que ele disse. A tensão no quarto rapidamente ficou desconfortável. Eu precisava quebrar isso.

"Tem algo que você gostaria de adicionar?" Ele ficou quieto por um momento, provavelmente pensando. Bem quando eu pensei que ele estava evitando me responder, ele tomou uma longa respiração e a soltou lentamente. Ele sentou-se mais ereto e alinhou os ombros. Ele quase parecia estar sacudindo a decepção.

"Na verdade, há." Ele disse depois de tomar seu tempo. Arqueei a sobrancelha, esperando pela sua estipulação. "Nós precisamos de um código." Ele disse. Eu ri para mim mesma. Um código? Toda aquela ponderação, para que?

"Um código?" Eu repeti, ainda rindo um pouco. Sua afirmação ridícula aliviou a tensão um pouco, e nós dois relaxamos.

"Sim." Ele disse. "Você sabe, para quando nós quisermos transar. Caso contrário, como nós saberíamos?" Eu continuei rindo um pouquinho.

"Por que nós não podemos simplesmente ligar um para o outro?" Ele olhou para mim com uma seriedade simulada.

"Porque isso deixaria rastros!" Eu explodi em uma gargalhada de novo. "Estou falando sério. Nós precisamos encobrir, assim ninguém jamais nos descobrirá." Seu tom era hilário, beirava conspiração e a tolice me relaxou. Quase parecia que eu estava falando com o meu velho amigo de novo '_Não, Bella. Nós não somos amigos, regra número 5!' _Eu imediatamente me repreendi.

Ele tinha um ponto, entretanto. Como nós saberíamos se o outro estava a fim.

"Bem." Eu disse depois de um momento. "Acho que nós deveríamos criar algo. Nós precisamos de um tipo de código para sim ou não." Ele riu um pouco e assentiu.

"O que você acha, se quando nós quisermos, nós dissermos 'frango'." Ele sugeriu. Eu arqueei a sobrancelha.

"Algo que alguém normal diria, Edward. Além do mais, nós não podemos simplesmente começar a conversar repentinamente um com o outro na escola. As pessoas notariam." Ele rolou os olhos.

"Ótimo. Qual a sua idéia, gênio?" Ele perguntou. Eu dei de ombros.

"Apenas uma saudação comum. Se você estiver a fim, passe por mim e diga 'oi', ou alguma coisa, e se eu responder é porque eu quero, e se eu te ignorar, eu não quero".

"E vice versa se for você quem estiver a fim?" Ele perguntou. Eu assenti.

"É. Isso é suficientemente simples e não deve chamar a atenção." Ele parecia analisar as opções.

"Eu ainda prefiro 'frango'." Ele disse, embora eu pudesse dizer que ele estava brincando.

"Então vamos ao que interessa***** e me fode logo." Eu disse, efetivamente encerrando aquela conversa. Ele sorriu um pouco e imediatamente fez sua jogada. Antes que eu soubesse, eu estava deitada de costas, enquanto meu pescoço estava sendo atacado pelos seus lábios famintos.

_*Na verdade a autora usou a sigla KFC que é a sigla de uma rede de restaurantes fast-food muito popular nos EUA e na Inglaterra, entretanto todos alegam que a comida é horrível e entre tantas outras zuações as pessoas as utilizam como um anagrama de FUCK – com exceção do U. Ou seja, a Bella queria ir para o sexo logo._

A conversa correu relativamente bem. Eu senti que tínhamos esclarecido alguns assuntos e agora poderíamos seguir em frente e simplesmente aproveitar a libertação do nosso não relacionamento sexual. Mais uma vez, o sexo não desapontou.

**As Regras:**

Apenas na casa de Edward.

Ninguém da escola pode saber.

Se nós começarmos a gostar de alguém, ou quisermos sair com alguém, o acordo está desfeito.

Isso não é terapia, apenas sexo. Sem menções ao passado.

Nós não somos amigos.

Se um de nós quiser parar com isso, é isso, sem questões.

O código é uma simples saudação.


	7. Capítulo 5 A Curva de Aprendizagem

**Capítulo 5 – A Curva de Aprendizagem**

_**Bella POV**_

Edward e eu passamos os próximos meses conhecendo um ao outro. Bem... sexualmente, pelo menos. As regras não foram mencionadas de novo depois daquela noite, mas elas estavam sendo seguidas à risca. Conseguimos evitar conversas embaraçosas sobre o nosso relacionamento passado, presente ou futuro. Nós apenas apreciávamos o sexo quando nós o fazíamos e continuávamos a nos detestar no resto do tempo. O arranjo estava funcionando perfeitamente.

Nós não éramos maníacos sexuais. Não era como se toda noite eu me encontrasse rastejando através da janela de Edward. Mas nós tínhamos uma quantidade bastante densa de sexo, com uma média de duas ou três vezes por semana. Sempre que um de nós estivesse a fim, nós encontraríamos uma razão para passar pelo outro na escola.*****

_*Lembrem que a última regra deles é sobre o código: sempre que um estivesse a fim deveria passar perto do outro e fazer uma saudação._

"Vadia." Edward diria, mal olhando na minha direção.

"Babaca." Eu responderia. Não, nada fora do comum. Ninguém suspeitava de nada.

Toda vez que nós concordávamos em nos encontrar era sempre no mesmo lugar, na mesma hora. Inevitavelmente às 22 horas eu me encontraria escalando aquela miserável árvore e batendo na janela de Edward. Ele a abriria, faria algum comentário pretensioso e eventualmente me deixaria entrar. Acho que ele gostava de ser quem decidiria se nós realmente ficaríamos juntos a cada noite. Ter as nossas escapadelas em sua casa, em última instância, mantinha as coisas no seu lugar. Eu reclamaria, mas era devido à minha própria regra de que o sexo tinha que ser na casa dele, e não na minha.

Nas primeiras semanas, Edward e eu fizemos todo o esforço para aprender do que o outro gostava. Entretanto, nós não estávamos totalmente interessados no prazer do outro, nós dois percebemos que se nós quiséssemos que o sexo fosse bom, nós teríamos que fazê-lo bom para as duas partes envolvidas. Então, o aprendizado começou.

A primeira vez que Edward me deu um oral foi uma mistura da coisa mais embaraçosa com a coisa mais prazerosa que eu já experimentei. Eu não havia previsto isso e foi chocante encontrá-lo fazendo o movimento.

Tínhamos começado exatamente como todas as outras vezes. Ele havia me deixado entrar depois de alguma expectativa, nós trocamos alguns insultos e começamos a rasgar a roupa um do outro como animais.

Edward me deitou na cama, assumindo sua posição usual por cima de mim e moendo forte em mim. Eu tinha começado a tomar pílula no mês anterior, imediatamente após fazer o acordo com Edward, entretanto, eu não havia dito para ele. Eu não tinha certeza se eu estava preparada, ou se eu algum dia estaria, para transar com ele sem preservativo. Eu sentia que o preservativo me dava um pouco mais de controle sobre a situação.

Eu esperava que ele me penetrasse exatamente então, como ele sempre fazia. Nossos encontros eram sempre apressados e preenchidos com uma necessidade animalesca. Dessa vez, entretanto, ele pareceu desacelerar. Ele beijou meu pescoço e seio suavemente, ele chicoteou sua língua contra um mamilo e massageou suavemente o outro sob seu dedão. A sensação foi diferente do que costumava ser, foi mais relaxada e meus usuais gemidos de excitação transformaram-se em suspiro de satisfação. Senti-me muito bem em ser tocada com delicadeza, para uma mudança.

Ele lentamente beijou seu caminho pelo meu tronco, lambendo em volta do meu umbigo e gentilmente acariciando minhas curvas com suas mãos. Eu esperava que, uma vez que ele chegasse ao meu quadril, ele voltaria para mim e me penetraria bruscamente, quebrando a magia.

Fiquei surpresa quando ele continuou descendo.

Quando senti sua boca em mim, eu saltei um pouco. Foi inesperado e eu não sabia que ele havia mesmo considerado fazer algo tão... íntimo.

"Edward!" Eu arfei. Ele olhou para cima do meio das minhas pernas com uma expressão confusa. "Você não precisa fazer isso." Eu disse sem fôlego.

"Eu quero. Apenas fique quieta e aproveite, Swan." Ele disse, voltando para o seu lugar no meio das minhas pernas.

Seus movimentos eram lentos, pesquisando, aprendendo. Quando ele obteve um novo som de mim, ele continuou a estimulação. Quando eu ficava quieta, ele mudava suas táticas para tentar encontrar os pontos que me faziam gemer. Por mais embaraçada que eu estivesse por tê-lo me provando, eu também estava estranhamente satisfeita com a forma como ele estava sendo atencioso.

Ele lambeu minha protuberância enquanto seus dedos vagarosamente me penetraram. Eu pude sentir-me apertar ao redor deles, e foi incrível. Seus dedos se moveram lentamente contra as minhas paredes, em um movimento sedutor, batendo no local que construiu minha libertação da forma mais deliciosa. Enquanto isso, ele muito lentamente lambia, sugava e beijava o meu clitóris. Foi lento e, ouso dizer? Sensual. Foi como se ele estivesse desfrutando do momento, apreciando meu gosto e a maneira como ele estava me fazendo sentir.

Foi uma construção lenta com seus movimentos sendo tão lentos e delicados, mas foi uma construção, de qualquer forma. Quando eu gozei, não foi uma explosão de paixão, mas senti uma calma libertação da tensão. Foi um tipo de clímax que eu nunca havia experimentado antes. Quando eu gozei, ele lambeu meus sucos e pareceu saboreá-los. Quando ele terminou, eu me sentia uma gelatina, completamente relaxada. Eu quase quis agradecê-lo por fazer algo tão doce para mim.

Ele lentamente fez seu caminho de volta pelo meu corpo, parando a cada centímetro para beijar e provar a pele dali. Quando ele finalmente voltou para mim, eu pude sentir sua ereção contra mim e tudo que eu queria era tê-lo envolto dentro de mim, e nunca mais sair de novo.

Eu odiei que ele tivesse me feito ficar tão satisfeita. Ótimo raciocínio, dane-se. Eu ainda o odiava.

Mas naquele momento, eu sinceramente não me importava. Ele beijou meu pescoço suavemente e estendeu a mão até sua mesa de cabeceira para pegar um preservativo.

"Não." Eu disse suavemente, mal encontrando a minha voz no meu êxtase pós orgasmo. Ele parou, mas pareceu confuso e irritado.

"Por que não?" Ele perguntou, obviamente presumindo que eu estava tentando lhe negar sexo depois do fantástico oral que ele tinha acabado de me dar. Eu não queria que ele pensasse que esse era o caso. Eu podia odiá-lo, mas eu não era egoísta.

"Você não precisa disso. Eu estou tomando pílula agora." Eu não queria que ele soubesse que eu vinha tomando anticoncepcional por todo o tempo em que nós estávamos tendo sexo. Eu só queria que ele soubesse que agora nós podíamos estar juntos sem a barreira. Isso não diria para ele que a razão pela qual ele podia fazer isso agora era porque ele me fez sentir especial apenas um momento antes.

Ele engoliu em seco, obviamente pensando sobre a minha declaração. Ele mordeu os lábios e me olhou com uma insinuação de hesitação.

"Você tem certeza?" Ele perguntou. Sua ereção pressionando contra o interior das minhas coxas me disse que ele queria isso desesperadamente, e seu eu fosse ser honesta comigo, eu teria que admitir que eu também queria. Eu queria senti-_lo_ dentro de mim, sem nada no meio. Eu apenas engoli em seco e assenti, espalhando minhas pernas um pouco mais abertas à sua volta, assim ele poderia me penetrar confortavelmente.

Ele hesitou outro instante antes de pressionar seus lábios no meu pescoço e empurrar para dentro de mim. A sensação dele dentro de mim foi incrível e eu podia dizer que para ele foi tão bom quanto. Ele deixou escapar um gemido baixo quando foi completamente envolvido dentro de mim e permaneceu parado por um momento, obviamente aproveitando a nova sensação.

Lentamente ele começou a movimentar e eu podia dizer que a sensação da falta de barreira era inacreditável para ele

"Deus, você está tão molhada." Ele gemeu no meu ouvido enquanto se movia dentro de mim. Fez-me corar saber que ele poderia simplesmente saber o quão desesperadamente eu o queria.

Conforme ele acelerou o ritmo, nossos barulhos aumentaram. Não pude evitar arfar conforme ele me golpeava fundo e forte, e ele estava ofegando alto, abafando sua boca no meu pescoço. Nossos sons misturaram-se em harmonia e isso intensificou a sensação.

Quando ele se aproximou do clímax, ele levantou a cabeça para me olhar e eu não pude ver nada além de puro desejo.

"Oh, Bella." Ele gemeu. "Porra. Goze logo, por favor." Ele implorou. Deixou-me um pouco orgulhosa que meu corpo o tinha empurrado até o ponto de implorar por libertação, e eu não pude evitar obedecer. Sua admissão involuntária me empurrou para o auge e eu gozei forte ao redor dele, empurrando de encontro a ele quando eu o fiz.

Sua libertação rapidamente seguiu a minha e ele enterrou seu rosto de novo na minha garganta enquanto ele estocava descontroladamente. Pela primeira vez, eu pude senti-lo gozar em mim, a quente e pegajosa sensação foi inacreditável. Depois de um momento, ele desacelerou até parar, sem sair de mim, e eu pude sentir a mistura dos nossos sucos começando a escoar de nós dois.

"Puta merda." Ele gemeu roucamente, sua voz ainda abafada pelo meu ombro. Nós dois estávamos respirando pesadamente e demoramos a descer do nosso clímax. Eu não o pressionei para se afastar, em vez disso, deixei uma mão se enroscar no seu cabelo e afaguei sua cabeça ligeiramente úmida de suor. Foi um momento calmo entre nós e eu optei por negar o fato de que eu o odiava. Foi um momento mútuo de relaxamento e contentamento, não era necessário arruinar isso.

Depois de vários minutos naquela posição, ele finalmente saiu de dentro de mim e rolou para o lado. Eu levei outro momento para me recolher antes de levantar e vestir minhas roupas. Ele não disse nada enquanto eu calçava meus sapatos e andava até a janela.

"Até." Eu disse, passando pela janela e subindo na árvore. Eu estava no meio do caminho da descida quando o ouvi murmurar um baixo "até" em resposta.

A primeira façanha oral de Edward comigo não veio muito depois da primeira vez que eu lhe dei um boquete completo. Claro, eu havia lhe dado uma chupada rápida durante a nossa primeira vez juntos, mas não foi exatamente o mesmo - tinha sido apenas um modo de afastar a minha própria libertação.

Nós estávamos nessa fazia duas semanas quando eu fiz isso nele a primeira vez.

Eu havia decidido antes de ir para a casa dele que isso era algo que eu queria experimentar com ele. Eu sabia que isso era uma coisa na qual eu era muito boa, julgando as reações que eu tive de Jacob, mas fazia quase dois anos desde que eu havia usado essa habilidade. Tenho certeza de que eu estava gravemente sem prática.

Tão logo pisei no felpudo tapete branco, imediatamente parti para o trabalho.

"Que inferno?" Edward perguntou quando eu imediatamente fui para o botão das suas calças. Rapidamente o chicoteei aberto e desfiz o zíper, puxando sua calça e cueca para baixo até seus tornozelos. Eu descansei nos meus joelhos e peguei seu enorme pênis flácido na mão, friccionando-o vigorosamente por um momento, apreciando a sensação de vê-lo endurecer na minha mão, antes de envolver minha boca ao redor dele.

Eu pude ouvir Edward amaldiçoar ruidosamente quando eu o coloquei na boca. Ele pareceu estar trêmulo em seus pés, mas nós não estávamos ao alcance da cama e eu não tinha intenção de parar. Continuei a mover minha boca nele, desfrutando do gosto do seu pré-gozo, alternando entre sugar sua cabeça e mergulhar fundo.

A primeira vez que o levei inteiro na boca, ele mal conseguiu se manter em pé. Quando meu nariz bateu no seu quadril, ele agarrou seu cabelo com os punhos fechados e gritou várias obscenidades. Eu nunca havia percebido que minha habilidade de garganta profunda era um dom, até eu começar a fazer oral. Jacob tinha apreciado isso imensamente e eu podia dizer que Edward desfrutava tanto quanto.

"Porra, Bella." Ele gemeu quando peguei suas bolas nas minhas mãos, massageando-as no mesmo ritmo da minha boca. Ele perdeu o equilíbrio dos pés e eu decidi evitar um contratempo. Eu o liberei com um estalo e o empurrei para trás, assim ele pôde sentar na cama. Ele se chocou forte contra a cama e mal havia sentado antes de eu tomá-lo de volta na minha boca.

Estabeleci um ritmo fervoroso e desfrutei da maneira que ele gemia meu nome sempre que eu o levava profundamente. O som do meu nome escapando dos seus lábios enviou um arrepio de empolgação e excitação através de mim e eu sabia que não duraria muito antes que eu precisasse senti-lo dentro de mim.

Felizmente, ele estava pronto para a minha tortura acabar. Ele envolveu suas mãos no meu cabelo e me guiou até que estivesse próximo de explodir.

"Porra, Bella. Eu vou gozar." Ele exclamou, obviamente esperando que eu me afastasse. Eu pude ouvi-lo chupar uma respiração quando a admissão me fez chupar mais forte e levá-lo ainda mais fundo. Eu não sei o que me compeliu a querer engolir, já que isso não era algo que eu tivesse desfrutado no passado, mas, por alguma razão, quando ele disse que gozaria, eu desesperadamente quis que isso acontecesse na minha boca.

Não foi um momento depois antes de eu senti-lo se liberar na minha boca. Cometi o erro de sentir o gosto antes de engolir e decididamente isso foi muito desagradável. Eu tinha experimentado coisas ruins na vida, e enquanto sêmen não era uma das piores, certamente não era saboroso. Independentemente do fato, porém, engoli tudo e o limpei com a língua enquanto ele me assistia de olhos arregalados.

Quando eu finalmente o liberei com um estalo, e levantei na frente dele, ele manteve seus olhos sobre mim. Ele estava ofegante e parecia não saber o que fazer ou o que pensar.

Lentamente, eu me inclinei e segurei a barra da sua camiseta, puxando-a para cima e sobre a sua cabeça, jogando-a fora para se juntar à pilha das suas roupas. Depois de me livrar da sua camiseta, puxei a minha pela cabeça e a arremessei. Foi quando ele me pegou. Ele me agarrou grosseiramente e me empurrou para baixo junto com ele, eu fiquei escancarada, enquanto ele me beijava forte.

Sua língua invadiu a minha boa com fervor e eu poderia dizer que ele estava gostando do seu gosto na minha língua. Perguntei-me por que ele gostaria daquilo, considerando o quão horrível o gosto tinha sido. Determinei que era por vaidade e deixei que ele continuasse sua exploração.

Depois de alguns momentos ele se afastou e atacou meu ombro e pescoço com beijos e mordidas enquanto abriu e tirou meu sutiã.

"Porra, Bella." Ele gemeu contra o meu ombro. "Isso foi fodidamente incrível." Ele exclamou. Eu ri um pouco. Foi bom saber que eu havia sido capaz de pegá-lo desprevenido de tal forma. Desfrutei do poder.

Não demorou muito até que o resto das minhas roupas fossem descartadas e ele me penetrasse com uma nova rejuvenescida ereção. O sexo foi duro e rápido, como sempre, e eu poderia dizer que ele estava tentando manter sua parte do acordo, depois da experiência de um orgasmo na minha boca. Não que eu estivesse reclamando. Quando Edward queria, ele não falhava em impressionar.

Ele trouxe-me para cima e enviou-me rapidamente ao longo da borda e eu desfrutei do modo como ele continuou estocando até o fim do meu orgasmo. Ele continuou profundamente passado meu orgasmo e me levou ao segundo antes de finalmente esvaziar-se no preservativo que estava usando.

De novo, quando nos separamos, eu saí rapidamente. Conversa de travesseiro não estava no contrato.

Aqueles primeiros pares de meses foram incríveis para nós, e as regras permaneceram intactas. Não foi até recentemente que as coisas passaram do branco e preto para cinza.*

_*Eu sei que vocês não são lesas que nem eu, mas eu custei a entender que o que ela quis dizer foi que as coisas ficaram confusas._

Eu ainda odeio Edward. Eu acho. Mas, entre o modo como ele tem agido e os sentimentos sem precedentes dentro de mim, eu simplesmente não tenho mais tanta certeza.


	8. Capítulo 6 O Presente

Beem, la vamos nós mais uma vez. Depois de um fim de semana incrível com as amigas mais lindas do mundo!

Capítulo...uhm..interessante. Parece que as coisas saíram um pouco de controle. Pobre Bella!

Mais uma vez muito muito muito obrigada pelas reviews.

Chega de falar..o capítulo é pequeno, mas divirtam-se.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6 – O Presente<strong>

_**Bella POV**_

Então isso me traz para esta noite. Edward e eu tínhamos feito o nosso arranjo por bem mais de um ano agora e tem sido incrível. Por volta do primeiro ano as regras estavam rigorosamente em jogo. Somente nas últimas semanas é que as coisas começaram a mudar.

Cerca de um mês atrás eu estava andando pelo corredor da escola e muito próxima de esbarrar em Edward. Ele estava cercado por um grupo de garotas, como de costume, e eu fiquei surpresa ao sentir uma pitada de ciúmes pelo fato de que aquelas garotas estavam recebendo sua educada atenção. Edward nunca foi educado comigo, era sempre apressado e grosseiro. Não que eu estivesse reclamando, sempre foi muito satisfatório, mas não tinha aquela conexão emocional que, como eu tinha determinado com Jacob, fazia o sexo ainda melhor.

Tentei passar pelo grupo que estava ocupando a maior parte do espaço do corredor (eu odeio quando as pessoas fazem isso), mas não pude caber perfeitamente. Eu acidentalmente esbarrei em uma das garotas babando sobre ele e isso a fez tropeçar erraticamente para os braços de Edward. Eu poderia dizer que o tropeço foi falso, como qualquer um com um par de olhos funcionando que estivesse perto poderia, mas ela se virou e olhou para mim com veneno nos olhos.

"Desculpe." Eu murmurei, tentando escapar rapidamente. Eu fui parada quando ela agarrou meu braço.

"Por que você não olha por onde anda, vadia?" Ela exclamou. Eu puxei meu braço do seu alcance.

"Fodidamente não me toque." Eu disse em uma voz baixa e firme. Eu não tinha intenção de entrar em uma briga com uma das putas de Edward. Ela agarrou meu braço de novo, mais apertado dessa vez, enquanto olhava para Edward. Era perceptível que ela estava tentando impressioná-lo. Arrisquei uma olhadela para Edward, que parecia muito desconfortável.

"Não olhe para ele." Ela disse, "Ele não vai te defender. Ele fodidamente odeia você, assim como todo mundo." Suas palavras doeram, embora eu soubesse que eram verdadeiras. A confirmação de que ele me odiava realmente não deveria me incomodar nesse ponto, na segunda metade do segundo ano.

"Deixe-a em paz." Edward disse, afastando-se da parede contra a qual esteve encostado. A garota olhou para ele de olhos arregalados.

"Edward..." Ela disse, claramente não entendendo por que ele quereria parar a perfeita surra em Bella. Ele agarrou a mão dela e rudemente a removeu do meu braço. Aproveitei a oportunidade para me afastar do grupo nessa hora, mas pude ouvir Edward ao fundo.

"O que diabos é o seu problema Heide? Foi um acidente." Ele disse, muito alto. Eu quase sorri com a realização de que ele estava me defendendo.

"Foda-se, Cullen. Você a odeia tanto quanto eu." Ela exclamou.

Eu tinha quase dobrado a esquina do corredor nesse ponto e, quando sua voz desapareceu gradualmente, eu pensei que pudesse tê-lo ouvido dizer, "Você não sabe nada sobre como _eu_ me sinto." Eu simplesmente continuei andando, decidindo que meus ouvidos estavam me pregando peças.

Eu estava a meio caminho do próximo corredor quando ouvi meu nome ser chamado.

"Bella." Edward chamou, correndo até onde eu estava, boquiaberto.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, não sendo capaz de chegar a qualquer razão lógica de por que ele estava vindo atrás de mim.

"Você está bem?" Ele perguntou quando finalmente me alcançou. Ele se esticou e massageou meu braço levemente onde a vadia havia me agarrado. Ainda era cedo, mas eu podia ver a fraca impressão dos dedos se transformando em leves hematomas roxos. Aquela coisinha realmente me marcou? Ugh. Eu realmente ficava roxa muito fácil. O toque suave dele fez a minha pele formigar.

"Eu estou bem." Eu disse indignada. "Ela é uma vadia." Eu gesticulei genericamente na direção da qual ele veio. Ele sorriu ligeiramente.

"Sim, não brinca." Ele concordou. Cruzei meus braços sobre o peito, afastando-me ligeiramente dele, assim ele não conseguia mais alcançá-lo. Eu não sabia por que isso me afetou tanto, mas eu não queria deixar transparecer. Limpei a garganta, tentando aliviar meu desconforto.

"Então você não tem medo de que as pessoas te vejam conversando comigo?" Perguntei. Ele rolou os olhos.

"Qual problema se eles virem? Você não é tóxica." Ele disse. Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha. "Ou Mike Newton." Ele adicionou com um sorriso torto. Eu ri alto com isso. Newton tinha retornado à escola depois que Tanya teve o bebê. Seu status imediatamente caiu e agora ele era o pária social. Servia direitinho para ele.

"Então..." Eu disse, totalmente insegura de como ter uma conversa com ele. Olhei em volta, determinando que estávamos sozinhos no corredor, antes de continuar em um tom sussurrado. "Posso aparecer hoje a noite?" Eu perguntei. Foi a primeira vez que um de nós realmente fez menção ao nosso arranjo na escola. Tipicamente nossas conversas consistiam em palavras ofensivas que levavam a uma foda fantástica.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

"Desculpe, meus pais estão tendo a noite da família hoje a noite. Eu tenho que ser 'social e educado'." Ele disse, fazendo aspas no ar para dizer 'social e educado'. Eu assenti minha compreensão, mas não consegui compreender o desapontamento que senti. Não era como se nunca tivéssemos recusado antes. Por alguma razão, nesse dia foi diferente. Toda a dinâmica entre nós parecia ter mudado. "Amanhã?" Ele perguntou. Ele parecia esperançoso e eu assenti.

"Amanhã." Eu confirmei. Ele deu um sorriso leve e começou a virar para voltar para suas leais seguidoras. "Hey, Edward?" Eu disse, parando-o. Ele deu meia volta, "Obrigada por me defender." Ele deu de ombros.

"Hey, você teria feito o mesmo por mim, certo?"Ele sorriu torto e eu ri levemente.

"Provavelmente não." Eu brinquei.

"É, eu não pensei que iria." Ele disse com um rolar de olhos exagerado antes de virar em seus calcanhares e se afastar de mim. Eu fui deixada com um sorriso bobo no rosto, o qual eu desfiz assim que percebi que estava ali. Edward tinha me defendido e me fez sentir melhor quando eu estava chateada. Alguma coisa estava terrivelmente errada no mundo.

Essas pequenas conversas continuaram durante as próximas semanas. Não era mais um "Vadia", ou um "Foda-se", aqui e ali. Pelo contrário, era um "Oi", ou "Como vai?". Usualmente esses comprimentos educados abriam caminho para um pequena conversa. Eram banais, sobre o seu futebol, ou meus pais, mas eram conversas, no entanto. Estava ficando incrivelmente difícil manter as regras dois e cinco: "ninguém na escola pode saber" e "nós não somos amigos".

O sexo não tinha mudado muito, no entanto. Era exatamente tão rude e maníaco como sempre - na verdade, era ainda mais. Amabilidades haviam sido cortadas ao mínimo antes de devastarmos um ao outro, como se tivéssemos anos de agressão reprimida para liberar. Bem... suponho que nós _tínhamos _anos de agressão reprimida para libertar um com o outro, mas isso provavelmente teria quebrado a regra número quatro: isso não é terapia.

Por mais que eu desesperadamente odeie admitir isso, as mudanças no nosso relacionamento ao longo das últimas semanas têm sido meio que agradáveis. É preciso muita energia para odiar alguém tão vigorosamente, mas, até recentemente, isso vem sendo a condição para o sucesso do nosso arranjo. Sexo sem paixão é só sexo. Pelo menos se nós nos odiarmos, a paixão existe. Sexo com ódio talvez não seja a mesma coisa que sexo com amor, mas ainda assim é um ótimo sexo.

Então, esta noite, quando Edward anunciou o fim do nosso arranjo, eu queria desesperadamente argumentar. Eu queria - e isso dói admitir - implorar para ele reconsiderar. Eu queria exigir uma explicação. Eu queria alguma coisa, _qualquer coisa _a mais que o simples "Não volte" que ele me deu.

Eu sei que as coisas estão mudando, mas, infelizmente, as regras que nos uniam não tinham. Nós concordamos que, quando um quisesse terminar isso, estava acabado, sem questões. Então eu mordi minha língua, passei pela janela e corri para o carro. Quando eu me tranquei lá dentro, não pude segurar minhas lágrimas. Elas fluíram como se eu tivesse acabado de perder algo próximo e querido no meu coração - o que mais do que certamente _não_ era o caso. Edward é apenas Edward: apenas o cara que eu odeio. Nada mais.

Mesmo agora, quando eu me permito pensar que Edward é 'nada mais' do que 'apenas um cara', isso me faz rir. Edward nunca foi 'apenas um cara'. Eu percebi que meus sentimentos por ele são mais do que apenas ódio. Muito mais. Eu não sei quando eu percebi que eu o amo. Talvez eu tenha sabido o tempo todo. Talvez eu esteja me iludindo por pensar em uma coisa dessas só porque eu gostei tanto do sexo. Qualquer que seja o caso, eu simplesmente preciso saber a verdade.

Eu preciso desesperadamente saber como as coisas deram tão errado eu um período de tempo tão curto. Eu sinto como se eu _precisasse _perguntar para ele por que, as regras que se fodam. Eu _preciso_ argumentar. Eu _preciso _manter esse arranjo funcionando. Eu não sei por que. Eu simplesmente preciso.

Agora enquanto estou deitada na minha cama, meu rosto pegajoso das lágrimas antigas e meus olhos picando com as novas, estou aterrorizada com o que o amanhã trará. Eu só espero que eu possa convencê-lo a mudar de ideia.


	9. Capítulo 7 A Razão

Oii amoras linda!

Como vão todas?

Surpreeesa. Hoje começa o outro lado da histórai! Vamos descobrir o que se passa nessa cabecinha linda e descabelada.

Edward é meu preferido! Ele é tão...tão...Edward rsrs

Notícia triste-não me matem, please- faculdade está me consumindo e não tive tempo de traduzir mais. Por isso vou precisar dar uma pausinha. Perdão! Prometo que vou tentar traduzir o mais rápido possível! Assim que minhas provas passarem corro pra deixar tudo prontinho.

Aproveitem!

Beijos

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7 – A Razão<strong>

_**Edward POV**_

Eu estou apaixonado por Bella Swan.

Então, você provavelmente está se perguntando por que eu sou um filho da puta.

É uma longa história e eu tenho que começar do começo.

Bella e eu costumávamos ser amigos. Nós passávamos todo o nosso tempo acordados juntos, sempre que possível, e nós nunca estávamos felizes a menos que o outro estivesse junto. Eu me lembro da festa de aniversário de seis anos dela, eu me lembro do primeiro dente que ela perdeu, eu me lembro da primeira vez que ela quebrou o pulso (isso aconteceu quatro vezes desde então, ela é muito desajeitada). Eu me lembro de tudo.

Eu tentei esquecer, honestamente. Os últimos anos teriam sido significativamente mais fáceis para mim, e provavelmente para ela também, se eu pudesse simplesmente retirar todas aquelas lembranças carinhosas, mas eu não posso. Elas estão impregnadas em mim. Bella está impregnada em mim. É como se eu respirasse melhor quando ela está por perto. Quando ela não está, eu posso sentir, é como se parte de mim estivesse faltando - eu sei que soa brega, mas você terá que aguentar comigo.

Tudo foi para o ralo naquele verão. Meus pais nunca aprovaram minha amizade com Bella. Eu nunca concordei com eles, obviamente, mas eles sempre deixaram bem claro que ela não era o tipo de companhia que eu deveria manter. Vou explicar por que.

Nós viemos do que meus pais chamam de 'Velho Dinheiro'. Nós somos sangues-azuis originais de Chicago. Começou muito antes de eu surgir, muito antes dos meus pais estarem por aí. Inferno, foi antes até mesmo dos meus avós estarem lá. Meu tataravô Cullen veio para a América em meados do século dezenove, logo após o fim da Guerra Civil. Ele trouxe com ele a riqueza que a família tinha construído por séculos na Inglaterra. Quando ele chegou a Chicago, ele começou um dos jornais correntes mais antigos da cidade, The Chronicle. Já que ele foi o pioneiro do projeto, nossa família tem se beneficiado do exponencial crescimento da sua conta bancária.

Como parte dessa riqueza vem um lugar na alta sociedade, o que importa muito para os meus avós e meus pais. Eu nunca fui parte de todo o papel de 'criança rica' e sempre tentei me guiar para longe das expectativas dessa vida. Infelizmente, meus pais não aprovam. A única razão para virmos para Forks em primeiro lugar foi porque a cidade estava desesperada por um médico, e como um dos principais médicos do país, meu pai optou por ajudar. Ele chama isso de 'Obrigação Americana', embora eu saiba agora que foi porque eles estavam dispostos a pagar muito mais que os hospitais em Chicago. O desespero levas as pessoas a acharem bolsos fundos.

Então naquele verão meus pais decidiram voltar para Chicago. Meu avô estava doente depois de um ataque cardíaco e eles queriam estar lá por ele e minha avó. Eu não ousaria reclamar sobre a viagem de volta. Eu sentiria saudades de Bella, óbvio, mas família é importante.

Quando chegamos em Chicago, meu pais imediatamente caíram de volta aos seus antigos círculos sociais. Fui arrastado para uma série de compromissos e fui desfilado por aí como uma versão masculina de uma debutante. Meus pais não fizeram segredo do meu estado disponível e certificaram-se de que todas as moças da alta sociedade dessem uma boa olhada.

Supus que eu não deveria reclamar. Eu estava solteiro e não estava completamente feliz com esse status. Mas sempre esteve bem claro para mim que meu coração estava em Forks, a salvo nas mãos da minha linda melhor amiga.

Nas primeiras semanas eu falei com Bella todas as noites, lamentando a condição de ser lançado nas multidões de garotas desesperadas que não poderiam me lembrar da minha cor favorita do que elas poderiam fazer uma longa divisão matemática. Ela ria comigo das palhaçadas dessas garotas e nós eventualmente seguíamos em uma confortável conversa sobre qualquer coisa que surgisse em nossas cabeças. Eu poderia dizer qualquer coisa para Bella e ela nunca julgaria. Se os meus comentários fossem extraordinariamente estúpidos ela diria, mas sempre com diversão.

Por volta do meio de julho, meus pais me reintroduziram na família Denali. Os Denali eram sócios da minha família no jornal, e o Sr. Denali havia sido o melhor amigo do meu pai durante toda a faculdade de medicina. Eles me disseram que os Denali estavam se mudando para Forks para se juntar à equipe do hospital de lá quando setembro chegasse. Eles imploraram para eu conhecer a filha deles, Tanya, assim ela não estaria sozinha durante a mudança.

Tanya me irritava até o fim. Ela falava demais e sobre nada com uma consequência. Ela fazia graça daqueles de classes inferiores e assumiu que eu me sentia da mesma forma. Ela cegamente aceitou que aqueles na esfera mais alta da sociedade eram absolutamente 'melhores' que todos os outros. Pelo menos três quartos do que ela dizia fazia minha pele se arrepiar.

Mas, como um favor aos meus pais, eu dei a ela toda a atenção. Eu sabia que era difícil seguir em frente, então talvez eu pudesse mudá-la um pouco para que ela não apanhasse pelas 'classes inferiores' quando se mudasse para Forks e se encontrasse em minoria.

Por volta de duas semanas antes de eu reencontrar Tanya (eu a conheci quando criança, mas fazia muito tempo), a saúde do meu avô piorou. A família se uniu em volta dele, mantendo a vigília, esperando pela sua morte.

Por volta das 22 horas de uma terça-feira, minha família se reuniu na sala de estar e eu fiquei no quarto do meu avô ao seu lado. Ele estava quase inconsciente na maior parte dos últimos dias, então optei por fazer-lhe companhia silenciosamente enquanto a família planejava o seu obituário e funeral. Eu não queria fazer parte daquilo. Doía muito pensar nele partindo. Ele pode ter simbolizado as coisas que eu realmente não gostava sobre a minha família, mas ele ainda era meu avô e eu o amava imensamente.

O quarto estava extremamente silencioso, quase incômodo. Tudo que eu podia ouvir era sua respiração pesada. Ele parecia em transe, olhando em volta do quarto, focado em nada em particular. Eu me assustei quando ele começou a falar. Sua voz era lenta, áspera, frágil, mas ainda assim autoritária.

"Edward." Ele disse. Eu me inclinei um pouco mais na cadeira para que ele não precisasse se esticar para falar.

"Sim, vovô?" Perguntei. Ele não havia dito nada em dias. Eu não queria perder o momento no qual eu poderia ter minha última conversa com ele.

"Eu sei…" Ele parou por um momento, respirando profunda e vagarosamente. Esperei pacientemente que ele continuasse. "Eu sei que você não entende agora o que significa ser parte dessa família." Mordi meu lábio e olhei para baixo, um hábito que aprendi de Bella. "Mas, ouça, Edward. Filho. Há expectativas sobre você. Expectativas para escolher o caminho que orgulhe a família. Para escolher a família antes de você mesmo".

"Vovô, eu…"

"Não, Edward. Ouça-me, agora." Engoli meu argumento e escutei obedientemente. "Eu sei que você tem uma garota em casa." Isso me pegou de surpresa. Olhei para cima e encontrei seus olhos pela primeira vez. Ele sabia sobre Bella. Perguntei-me quem tinha contado para ele e o que havia sido dito. "Eu também sei que ela não é boa para você".

"Bella _é_ boa para mim." Eu argumentei. Ele sacudiu a cabeça preguiçosamente.

"Ela está afastando você do seu potencial, filho." Balancei minha cabeça severamente. Bella me erguia, ela não me levava para baixo. "Não discuta. Apenas ouça." Mordi minha língua. "Você é muito parecido comigo quando tinha a sua idade, Edward. Tão forte. Tão confiante. Tão determinado".

"Me mataria se você desperdiçasse tudo isso por uma garota." Engoli em seco. Ele não conhecia Bella. Ele não sabia o que estava dizendo. "Edward. Por favor, faça algo por mim." Ele pediu. Ele parecia tão fraco e eu não podia apenas assentir docilmente.

"Qualquer coisa." Eu disse suavemente.

"Case com uma boa garota." Ele disse suavemente. "Alguém como nós." Como nós? Ou, mais especificamente, não como Bella? Engoli em seco e assenti. "Prometa." Ele me implorou com sua voz enfraquecendo, rosto afundado e corpo mole. Pude sentir minhas mãos começarem a tremer. Eu não queria prometer. Isso doía.

"Eu prometo." As palavras escaparam da minha boca sem uma decisão consciente. Ele assentiu e relaxou no colchão, fechando os olhos.

Não levou nem meia hora antes de ele morrer.

Quando contei para Bella sobre a morte do meu avô, ela foi maravilhosamente cuidadosa, como esperado, mas toda a confiança que ela me passou foi como uma facada no meu peito. Eu sabia que ela provavelmente não correspondia meus sentimentos, mas o pensamento de que eu tinha essencialmente prometido ao meu avô que eu não ficaria com ela pesou duramente em mim.

Decidi que a única forma de esquecer meus sentimentos por Bella seria tentar ter sentimentos por outra pessoa. Eu tinha certeza de que poderia continuar sendo seu melhor amigo quando eu voltasse, mas seria muito mais fácil se eu também voltasse me importando com outra pessoa.

Eu me voltei para Tanya. Ela estaria se juntando a mim em Forks e essa parecia a opção mais conveniente. Apesar dos seus (muitos) defeitos, ela era tremendamente bonita e ocasionalmente legal. Decidi tentar arremessar meu afeto na direção dela. Teria sido uma satisfação para o meu avô.

Tanya, como esperado, estava toda em cima de mim assim que eu fiz o primeiro movimento. Claro, jovens mulheres da polida sociedade _nunca _davam o primeiro passo. Elas esperavam ser cortejadas. Bem... eu não tive que cortejá-la muito. Ela estava pronta e disposta tão logo eu apenas sugeri um encontro.

Meu relacionamento com Tanya progrediu rapidamente - rápido demais para o meu gosto. Eu sempre esperei para transar até que eu estivesse apaixonado, mas ela estava decidida a isso. Senti-me pressionado a fazer o movimento por volta de duas semanas de relacionamento.

As pessoas tendem a achar que todos os garotos adolescentes estão interessados em sexo. É verdade, nós pensamos sobre isso, mas com toda honestidade, eu estava assustado. Era muito cedo para mim.

Nossa primeira vez foi rápida e confusa. Eu comecei e mal pude esperar para que estivesse acabado. Ela fez toda uma tropa de barulhos pornôs falsos, o que só serviu para diminuir a minha já instável ereção. Ela era linda, mas eu não a achava terrivelmente excitante. Quando terminamos, ela fez alguns comentários superficiais, eu estampei um sorriso falso e corri para casa o mais rápido possível. A primeira coisa que eu fiz foi ligar para Bella.

Eu não contei a ela sobre Tanya. Eu realmente queria ver se eu conseguia me importar com Tanya sem a influência de Bella. Eu sabia que eu poderia fazer qualquer coisa que Bella me pedisse para fazer, então se ela dissesse, "Deus, Edward, não se transforme em um _deles_ agora", eu teria descartado Tanya em um segundo.

Fez-me sentir um pouco melhor saber que Bella não estava tendo um tempo miserável em Forks. Ela tinha feito uma nova amiga, Jillian, e quase me senti melhor em saber que a pressão de ser o único amigo de Bella estava fora de mim. Ela e eu éramos tão grudados pelo quadril que nenhum de nós tinha realmente saído à procura de outros amigos. Eu estava agradecido de que se eu voltasse com uma namorada, Bella não se transformaria automaticamente em um estepe.

O restante de agosto foi um período de crescimento para mim e Tanya. Ela estava toda carinhosa e eu tentei arduamente me entregar porque eu queria desesperadamente que esse relacionamento funcionasse. Pelo fim do verão eu estava quase convencendo a mim mesmo de que eu me importava com ela. Nas vezes em que eu duvidava disso, eu apenas lembrava a mim mesmo "Ela é fodidamente quente", e continuava no meu 'relacionamento'.

Finalmente, depois do verão mais longo da minha vida, eu estava autorizado a ir para casa. Eu não tinha falado para Tanya sobre Bella, então eu estava grato que meus pais estavam voltando uns dias antes dos dela. Eu teria uma chance de colocar as coisas em dia com a minha melhor amiga antes da namorada vir tomar meu tempo.

Eu tinha toda a intenção de contar para Bella sobre Tanya na primeira noite de volta, mas isso nunca aconteceu. Eu tentei uma vez, mas não consegui dizer as palavras. Nós estávamos nos divertindo tanto sendo _nós _que eu não quis arruinar o momento. Eu sabia que provavelmente Bella se machucaria ao saber que eu tinha escondido algo tão importante dela, depois de anos de total sinceridade um com o outro. Bella e eu dizíamos _tudo _um ao outro. Eu soube quando ela teve diarreia depois de comer comida tailandesa, ela sabia quandominhas lesões do futebol estavam vazando pus... nosso nível de conforto daria nojo em outra pessoa sã.

Então eu decidi que teria que contar para ela no dia seguinte. De fato eu liguei para ela no meio do dia, antes que o avião de Tanya pousasse, com toda a intenção de contar tudo para ela e rastejar, se fosse preciso, para que ela me perdoasse por esconder dela uma informação tão importante.

Quando ela atendeu o telefone, ela estava arfando. Eu ri um pouco. Era tão contrário à Bella fazer qualquer tipo de atividade física.

"Por que você está sem ar?" Eu perguntei, brincando. Ela deu alguma desculpa sobre correr com Jillian e eu entendi. Bem... entendi até ouvir uma distinta voz masculina ao fundo dizendo:

"Jillian? Quem é Jillian?"

O quê?

Eu a questionei sobre isso e de repente meu mundo foi virado de cabeça para baixo. Bella tinha um namorado. Bella tinha um namorado e não me contou.

Meu coração doeu. Bella tinha um namorado.

Até hoje não sei dizer por que explodi com Bella, sabendo a hipocrisia disso, mas eu simplesmente não pude controlar. Doeu muito saber que Bella, _minha Bella_, estava com outro cara.

Eu desliguei o telefone na cara dela. Eu _nunca_ tinha feito isso antes.

No próximo dia na escola eu vi Bella saindo do ônibus. Eu quis correr até ela, implorar que ela perdoasse, implorar para que ela escolhesse a mim, em vez dele... mas eu não fiz nada disso. Em vez disso, olhei feio na sua direção e me virei, entrando para procurar Tanya.

A manhã passou sem problemas. Foi a primeira vez que fiquei feliz em saber que Bella não estava em nenhuma das minhas aulas. Em todos os anos anteriores nós tínhamos tentado desesperadamente combinar nossos horários, mas isso não tinha funcionado no primeiro semestre do ensino médio. Eu estava agradecido naquela manhã, já que eu estava desesperado para ignorá-la.

Andei até o refeitório no almoço e sentei em uma mesa com uns caras do time de futebol. Os Tryouts***** começariam logo e imaginei que eu deveria conhecê-los - não havia dúvida de que eu faria parte do time.

_*__Tryouts__: nos EUA os esportes são muito importante na e para a formação acadêmica dos alunos desde o ensino básico até a faculdade. Os tryouts são os jogos realizados entre os alunos para que os técnicos possam selecionar quais farão parte do time._

Não muito depois que eu sentei, Tanya apareceu ali e desabou no meu colo. Se não fosse pela fragrância esmagadora do seu perfume, eu duvido que eu teria notado que ela estava lá - ela estava no topo da minha lista 'mais para anoréxica'.

Eu mal pude resmungar um "oi" antes que ela atacasse meus lábios com uma abominável demonstração pública de afeto - do tipo que eu odiava testemunhar, e como eu aprenderia, odiava mais ainda estar envolvido.

Eu pude sentir os olhos na sala se virar em nossa direção e, por mais que isso tivesse me incomodado, tenho que admitir, também me deixou um pouco arrogante. Tanya era quente, provavelmente a garota***** mais quente do prédio (sem incluir Bella... ela não era quente, ela era linda).

_*Notinha básica: eles também usam a palavra "chick" para se referir às garotas. Na tradução literal "chick" é um pintinho e isso me dá uma vontade danada de traduzir "chick" como piriguite kkk... bem, não é minha culpa, a autora só usa "chick" pra se referir às cadelas da fic!_

Fui puxado da ação pornô ao vivo por uma mão agarrando meu ombro e empurrando minha cabeça para longe da de Tanya. Eu olhei para ver quem era o culpado e vi uma Bella insanamente brava. Levou um momento para me lembrar que eu supostamente estava furioso com ela.

"Que inferno, Bella?" Exclamei, tentado o meu melhor para ter certeza de que minhas respostas eram publicamente apropriadas para a situação. Ela soltava fumaça na minha direção.

"Exatamente o meu sentimento!" Ela gesticulou entre eu e Tanya e, pela primeira vez, percebi que ela havia me pegado em ação. "Importa-se em compartilhar?" Ela perguntou. Eu fiquei mortificado.

"O que é isso Edward? Quem diabos é você?" Tanya gritou. Eu quase esqueci que ela tinha voz. Soou muito estridente em comparação direta com a de Bella.

"Acho que eu não sou a única com um segredo, hein, Eddie?" Bella me perguntou. Eu rolei meus olhos. Eu odeio ser chamado de 'Eddie' e ela sabe disso. Eu lutei com as palavras. Eu não tinha nenhuma desculpa.

"Isso não é a mesma coisa." Respondi sem jeito. Eu estava procurando por alguma coisa, qualquer coisa para usar em minha defesa. "Você mentiu para mim." Foi tudo no que eu pude pensar.

"E você não mentiu para mim?" Ela perguntou, incrédula. Sacudi minha cabeça decidindo ficar com essa linha de defesa.

"Eu não disse que eu estava com um cara chamado Joe em Chicago, Bella".

"Você também não me disse que estava engolindo a cara de alguém em Chicago. Quem diabos é essa?" Voltei meu olhar para o chão, sabendo que ela estava certa. Eu estava sendo um hipócrita. Eu estava prestes a responder, mas Tanya foi mais rápida.

"Eu sou a namorada dele." Merda.

"Mesmo? Namorada dele?" Bella perguntou, sua voz condescendente. "Diga-me, namorada, há quanto tempo vocês tem estado juntos?" E, a tacada final...

"Todo o verão. Nós somos amigos de família, e já que estávamos nos mudando para cá, Edward me pediu em namoro."

A voz dela era presunçosa. Eu podia dizer que ela achava que eu tinha algum tipo de sentimento por ele. Perguntei-me se ele tinha alguma vez mencionado sobre mim para ela. Eu podia sentir meu sangue ferver. Edward Cullen era muitas coisas, mas eu nunca o julguei hipócrita. Eu apenas balancei minha cabeça raivosamente e atirei-lhe um último olhar gelado antes de irromper na direção oposta. Eu não reconhecia esse lado de Edward e eu não queria ter nenhuma parte dele.

Ela soou muito convencida e eu quis arremessá-la do meu colo e dizer para que ela olhasse em volta - nós não estávamos no Kansas mais, arrogante!

Antes que eu tivesse a chance de me defender, Bella havia partido. Ela tinha me lançado um último olhar raivoso antes de irromper para fora do refeitório. Eu saltei, quase derrubando Tanya em sua bunda, e corri atrás da Bella. Eu estava vagamente consciente dos olhares e murmúrios dos nossos colegas de classe, mas não me importava. Eu tinha que falar com ela.

Eu a persegui, finalmente a alcançando do lado de fora. Eu agarrei seu braço para tentar impedi-la de fugir de mim.

"Vá se foder." Ela gritou. Ela nunca tinha me dito isso antes. Eu afrouxei meu aperto, mas não queria soltá-la. Eu não podia deixá-la simplesmente fugir.

"O que diabos é o seu problema, Bella?" Eu estava bravo, mas principalmente comigo mesmo. Eu sabia qual era o problema dela e ela tinha todo o direito de estar furiosa.

"Qual é o _meu_ problema? Porra, Edward! Você é um hipócrita do caralho! Você estava TÃO bravo comigo porque eu menti pra você enquanto você fazia exatamente a mesma coisa!" Ela estava certa. Eu não sabia o que dizer, mas eu estava furioso, então eu simplesmente deixei a adrenalina me dominar.

"Oh, dá um tempo, Bella. Meu relacionamento com Tanya não é nada como o seu. Eu me importo com ela." Eu não me importava tanto assim com ela, para ser honesto, mas eu tinha que dizer _alguma coisa_. Bella virou-se para me encarar, seu olhar queimando.

"Você não sabe _nada _sobre o meu relacionamento, Edward Cullen." O tom dela foi tão firme, uniforme, baixo e intenso que me fez recuar. Eu tenho que admitir que, naquele momento, eu estava com medo da minha pequena melhor amiga de 1m55cm. Fiquei ainda mais surpreso quando ela adicionou, "Na verdade, você não sabe nada sobre mim".

Ela se virou abruptamente e correu, deixando-me chocado. Ela me acertou onde mais doía e eu não tinha uma maldita coisa que eu poderia dizer. Eu fui um imbecil. Eu fui um hipócrita. Eu não a merecia.

Naquela noite eu tive que explicar a minha amizade com Bella para Tanya, que estava irritada após a briga no almoço. Ela ficou completamente envergonhada em ter uma, e eu cito, "Vadia de classe baixa, suja e obscena" vindo e reivindicando "o território dela".

Foi naquela noite que Tanya exigiu que eu nunca mais falasse com Bella de novo.

Meu primeiro instinto foi argumentar e dizer a ela que ela não significava nada para mim, principalmente quando comparada com Bella. Mas então lembrei-me da promessa que fiz para o meu avô no seu leito de morte e mordi minha língua.

Eu sabia que sentiria uma falta imensa de Bella e que provavelmente me arrependeria dessa decisão a cada dia da minha vida, mas considerei que talvez pudesse ser mais fácil desse jeito. Talvez eu pudesse deixar minha amizade com Bella no passado e assim seria mais fácil eu fazer o meu avô e o resto da minha família orgulhosa. Eu tinha dado um fim fácil ao relacionamento que meus pais haviam lamentado por anos - eu ousei recusar isso?

A decisão foi tomada poucas semanas depois quando Bella tentou falar comigo na escola. Meu primeiro instinto foi imediatamente abraçá-la, me desculpar implacavelmente e voltar para como tudo era antes - mas Tanya entrou em cena, fazendo-me escolher ali e naquele momento.

Pensei no meu avô. Eu parei. Engoli o caroço na minha garganta. E me afastei de Bella.

Tinha que ser feito.


	10. Capítulo 8 As Regras

*entra de fininho* *espia pra um lado* *espia pro outro* *pigarro*

Oi thucas!

1º: Miiiiiiiilllll desculpas! Juro que pensei em vcs toda quarta feira que passava e eu não postava nada. To mtmtmtmt chateada por ter deixado vcs na mão. Mas juro que não foi por mal, não mesmo.

Até que em fim depois de um século acá estamos...não vou nem tentar me explicar pq não tem desculpas. Eu sei o quanto é ruim ficar esperando por um post que nunca vem, e sinto mt mt mt e agradeço por vcs não terem me abandonado mesmo assim. 

Bem aqui vai o capítulo 8. Graças a linda da Nenoca, do Pervas Place, que me ajudou com esse capítulo.

~#~

Já disse o quanto eu adoro esse Edward? Ele é um fofo.

As vezes tenho vontade de dar uns tapas na Bella, mas tadinha, tbm não tem culpa. É nisso q dá quando a gente faz suposições e não conversa.

**Capítulo 8 – As Regras**

_**Edward POV**_

Na maior parte daquele ano eu me afundei nas minhas tarefas escolares, minha namorada e meu futebol. Eu sabia que se eu tirasse minha cabeça do nevoeiro, eu perceberia o erro colossal que eu havia cometido, então eu simplesmente mantive as vendas.

Eu notava Bella toda vez que estávamos no mesmo local. Era como se tivesse um ímã puxando meus olhos na direção dela, mas ela nunca pareceu me notar.

Aqueles primeiros meses eu ansiei para me aproximar e me juntar a ela. Ela tinha se tornado solitária, apenas ocasionalmente conversando com os colegas de classe. Normalmente ela sentava sozinha no canto do refeitório com um livro e seus fones de ouvido, ignorando o mundo. Eu sabia que se as coisas não tivessem mudado entre nós, seríamos apenas nós dois naquele canto, mas nós conversaríamos, riríamos e curtiríamos como sempre. Doía vê-la tão sozinha.

Mas eu não podia me permitir focar nela. Eu tinha que superar minha paixão da infância e seguir na direção que agradaria a minha família. Pela primeira vez desde que eu podia me lembrar, meus pais estavam felizes comigo. Minha vida em casa tinha dado um giro de 180 graus. Eles amavam Tanya. Eles amavam que eu estava tirando uma das melhores notas da sala. Eles amavam que eu parecia estar indo na direção que me levaria a aceitar o estilo de vida deles.

Eu não amava, no entanto. Pelo menos não internamente. Por fora eu tenho certeza que eu era exatamente como qualquer outro garoto rico, bonito e mauricinho - com uma loira sexy no meu braço, notas dignas de Ivy League***** e uma vida social próspera. Por dentro eu me sentia entorpecido. Eu queria que meus pais se orgulhassem de mim, desesperadamente, mas o preço era muito alto. Eu tentava não pensar nisso.

_*Ivy League: é o grupo que coordena as oito maiores universidades dos EUA (Brow, Columbia, Cornell, College, Harvard, Universidade da Pensilvânia, Princeton, Yale). _

Era abril daquele ano quando eu passei por Tanya e Mike Newton seminus no vestiário da escola. Tenho que admitir que fiquei um pouco feliz de ter um modo de sair daquele relacionamento sem que meus pais me repreendessem. Eu tinha feito o meu melhor para amar Tanya, e vesti a máscara do namorado perfeito e apaixonado, mas eu nunca fui realmente feliz com ela.

Quando eu disse para os meus pais que havia terminado com Tanya, eles ficaram bravos _comigo_. Eles me disseram que eu deveria tê-la perdoado pelo seu erro e a aceitado de volta. Eles mudaram imensamente de melodia quando veio à tona que Tanya estava grávida. Subitamente eles não poderiam ficar mais felizes por eu tê-la dispensado antes que ela pudesse arruinar minha reputação junto com a dela.

Se eu não suportasse o fardo de ser o filho deles, eu provavelmente teria achado a sua devoção pela reputação hilária.

Depois de terminar com Tanya, tudo mudou. De repente eu me encontrei sendo constantemente arrastado por um grupo de garotas que estavam sempre em cima de mim. Elas não tinham nome, nem rosto na minha mente. Eu não tinha interesse em nenhuma delas, ou intenção nenhuma de dar o que elas queriam.

Não foi muito depois do rompimento que os rumores começaram.

Foi uma construção lenta. Uma ou outra garota aqui e ali insinuavam que eu havia dormido com elas. Não me incomodava realmente, já que tudo o que isso fez foi com que os caras gostassem mais de mim. Mas não muito depois os rumores saíram de controle. Fiquei imensamente aliviado quando o primeiro ano acabou e eu pude escapar das intermináveis histórias sobre meus intermináveis encontros com metade das alunas.

Quando voltei depois do verão, eu esperava que os rumores tivessem se dissipado. Fiquei chocado ao descobrir que eles só tinham se intensificado durante o intervalo. De repente eu tinha tido longas semanas de excursões com as meninas, que discutiam com detalhes tudo sobre nosso romance ilegal. Chegou ao ponto em que mesmo quando eu negava o boato, ninguém acreditava em mim. Decidi apenas ignorá-los e deixá-los zoar, e torcer para que nenhum deles chegasse aos meus pais. Tenho certeza que eles não ficariam tão impressionados quanto meus colegas de time.

A parte engraçada é que eu era exatamente o oposto do que as pessoas pensavam. Eu não havia feito sexo desde meu rompimento com Tanya e não tinha intenção nenhuma de fazê-lo até estar comprometido de novo, o que, vamos encarar, _não _estava nos meus planos. Aquele relacionamento simplesmente me sugou tanto que eu estava saboreando a minha liberdade e capacidade de não ter que mentir sobre meus sentimentos. Eu não tinha que me envolver em repugnantes demonstrações públicas de afeto; eu não tinha que parecer orgulhoso quando minha namorada fizesse algo legal, que qualquer ser humano normal teria feito (de alguma forma, quando ela fazia isso, era especial)... eu podia simplesmente relaxar. Isso era legal.

Não tentei consertar minha amizade com Bella depois de terminar com Tanya. Presumi que àquela altura ela não gostaria de fazer nada comigo de qualquer maneira, então decidi evitar o problema. Essa foi parte da razão. A outra parte era o fato de que eu realmente gostava que meus pais não estivessem mais sendo tão rígidos comigo e, por mais que eles neguem isso até hoje, eu sei muito bem que era porque eu não estava mais dedicando meu tempo à Bella.

Eu também tinha descoberto que seria muito mais fácil ficar afastado de Bella se eu simplesmente me focasse em ficar bravo com ela. Suas mínimas infrações tinham se multiplicado na minha cabeça. Deixei isso germinar de um modo que eu justificasse ficar bravo com ela. Era muito mais fácil odiá-la do que amá-la e saber que eu nunca poderia ficar ela.

Mordi de volta o alívio que senti quando, no início do nosso segundo ano, Bella finalmente encontrou alguns amigos. Ela se moveu do seu lugar de costume no canto do refeitório para sentar com duas pessoas. Reconheci o cara como Jasper Whitlock, ele era um ano mais velho que nós. Eu não reconheci a garota, mas ela era minúscula, então assumi que ela era uma caloura. Bella parecia muito feliz com seus amigos.

Eu apenas sentei-me de volta e deixei a raiva crescer.

Mais ou menos um ano após meu término com Tanya, eu me encontrei, mais uma vez, sendo arrastado por uma garota desesperada para uma festa. Acho que o nome dela era Lauren, mas eu não tinha certeza - ela era apenas uma das muitas garotas patéticas que pensavam que podiam 'domar a fera' que, na verdade, não existia dentro de mim. Por alguma razão, esta noite me irritou profundamente, mais que o normal. Talvez porque eu tenha bebido um pouco, ou apenas porque eu simplesmente estava com nojo daquilo... não tenho certeza. De qualquer modo, admito que fui um pouco rude com ela. Eu mal senti uma pontada de remorso quando ela desabou em lágrimas nos braços de outro cara.

Fui para a varanda, simplesmente desesperado por ar. A casa estava abafada, o que era típico para uma festa como aquela. Respirei fundo. Estava frio, era fim do inverno - mas era refrescante. Assustei quando ouvi alguém atrás de mim.

Eu e virei e fiquei chocado ao ver que a pessoa era Bella.

Enquanto eu estava lá fora, na varanda, naquela noite, a um fio de cabelo de Bella*****, pude sentir todos aqueles sentimentos antigos voltarem. As vendas começaram a escorregar e eu não conseguia mantê-las no lugar. Bella estava lá. Bella estava falando comigo.

_*Ele estava a "um fio de cabelo de distância"... perto rsrs_

E, Deus, ela estava linda.

No ano que tinha passado, Bella mudou e amadureceu muito. O restante da sua gordura de bebê***** (que eu sempre achei um tanto adorável) tinha derretido, deixando seu rosto mais maduro, magro e mais elegante. Seus lábios pareciam mais cheios, mesmo que levemente, e pude perceber que ela havia começado a usar um pouco de maquiagem - nada extravagante, apenas o bastante para deixar seus lábios brilhantes e seus olhos destacados. Ela estava impressionante e eu fiquei sem fôlego por um momento.

_*Gordura de bebê: tecido adiposo que se tem desde a infância, mas são superados ao atingir a maturidade física._

Então eu me lembrei que ela me odiava e que eu estava bravo com ela, meu humor escureceu.

A conversa começou desajeitadamente e nós dois tivemos problemas em mantê-la civilizada. Senti-me muito inseguro perto dela, sabendo que além de ela ter a capacidade de quebrar meu coração, ela também sabia quem eu realmente era, e depois de um ano tentando esconder, aquilo me assustou pra caralho. E se ela deixasse todo mundo saber que eu não era o cara que eles pensavam que eu era? E se ela me desmascarasse? Como eu aguentaria? Tentei deixar de lado esses medos, mas eles brincavam livremente na minha cabeça com cada palavra dita.

Conforme a conversa vagarosamente progrediu, quase fiquei confortável, mas foi então que ela mencionou os rumores. Eu estava magoado, profundamente, que ela acreditasse neles. Sempre achei que _ela_ saberia a verdade, se ninguém soubesse. _Ela _sempre conheceu o meu verdadeiro eu.

Imaginei que era uma coisa boba de assumir, considerando que eu não havia falado uma única palavra com ela em um ano e meio. Era minha própria fodida culpa se ela acreditava nos rumores. De repente eu me senti derrotado.

"Foda-se, Bella, eu não me importo. Apenas, acredite no que quer que você queira. Não importa." Eu disse. Eu me joguei de volta na cadeira em que eu havia sentado no começo da conversa e esperei que ela fizesse algum comentário contrariando aqueles rumores. Fiquei surpreso quando ela, na verdade, pareceu se preocupar com meu aborrecimento sobre eles.

Pela primeira vez alguém _me perguntou_ se eles eram verdadeiros e _acreditou_ em mim quando eu os neguei.

Foi como se eu pudesse respirar novamente.

A conversa fluiu facilmente daquele ponto. De alguma maneira, entramos no tópico sobre nossas vidas sexuais e achei isso meio fascinante. Depois de ficar tanto tempo sem conversar, pareceu muito estranho para mim que a conversa pudesse ser sobre algo tão pessoal.

Eu não posso completamente explicar o que foi que me fez perguntar a Bella para fazer esse arranjo comigo. Quando Bella admitiu o quanto ela queria transar, tive que admitir que eu realmente, realmente queria também. Tínhamos encontrado algo com o que poderíamos nos relacionar. Minha mente tomou outra direção, considerando todas as opções viáveis para mim e todos os prós e contras de cada uma.

Inicialmente eu lutei contra a ideia, questionando se um relacionamento monogâmico, porém puramente sexual com Bella quebraria a promessa que eu tinha feito ao meu avô. Decidi que não quebraria. Ele havia me pedido para não casar com alguém diferente de nós - ele nunca disse nada sobre com quem eu podia ou não foder.

Em segundo lugar, eu tinha que admitir que eu queria Bella na minha vida, de alguma maneira, fosse como fosse. Depois de tanto tempo sem ela, eu estava implorando pela sua presença. Pensei que talvez esse seria um modo de tê-la de volta sem todo o drama associado a ele. Meus pais não teriam que saber. Eu poderia fingir que nada estava acontecendo e secretamente ter a minha melhor amiga de volta.

Mas então considerei o fato de que Bella parecia verdadeiramente me odiar e esse pensamento doeu. Eu nunca a tinha odiado de verdade. Qualquer sentimento ruim que eu tinha por ela era meramente um resultado da minha teimosia e desejo de parar de amá-la. Eu não tinha certeza se eu poderia lidar com o fato de ser tão íntimo com ela sabendo que ela não se sentia da mesma forma.

Mas então, como sempre acontecia, minha boca fez uma decisão antes que meu cérebro tomasse uma. Duas simples palavras escaparam dos meus lábios antes que eu pudesse pará-las e, assim que vieram à tona, aquelas duas palavras alteraram a minha vida e a de Bella significativamente.

"Faça comigo".

Foi tudo o que eu disse. Apenas, 'Faça comigo'.

Eu fiquei, no início, chocado que eu tivesse dito essas palavras. Fiquei ainda mais chocado quando ela concordou.

Naquela noite nós nos separamos com nosso arranjo no lugar e não pude conter a excitação que senti ao saber que no próximo dia eu teria Bella. Ela estaria na minha casa, na minha cama, nos meus braços, do modo como eu sempre a quis. Meu entusiasmo estava beirando a vertigem - eu tinha que me conter, caso contrário as pessoas perceberiam.

Eu provavelmente deveria ter considerado os efeitos a longo prazo de tal arranjo antes de sugeri-lo. Se eu tivesse feito, talvez pudesse ter evitado me sentir do modo como me me sinto agora: derrotado, solitário, de coração partido.

Talvez eu pudesse ter evitado machucar a pessoa que _sempre_ foi importante para mim.

Mas eu não pensei nessas coisas na hora. E quando Bella chegou no dia seguinte, eu me senti ainda mais seguro. Minha primeira vez com Bella foi a minha melhor, ponto final. Não consegui pensar em nada que se comparasse com a sensação de estar encaixado dentro dela, ou a sensação dos meus lábios nos dela, minha língua na sua boca, minhas mãos no seu corpo. Foi incrível.

Quando Bella foi embora naquela tarde com a promessa de voltar no dia seguinte, esperei cerca de dois minutos depois que ela saiu antes de permitir que um pequeno guincho de excitação deixasse meus lábios. Isso realmente funcionaria. Eu teria Bella na minha vida outra vez. Esse pensamento manteve minha emoção no topo o tempo todo até ela voltar.

Eu estava praticamente com vertigens quando a vi do lado de fora da janela do meu quarto no dia seguinte. Depois de persuadi-la a entrar pela janela, eu estava praticamente desesperado para tê-la de novo. Eu imediatamente tinha me tornado dependente do seu gosto, seu cheiro, seu toque. Eu mal podia manter minhas mãos longe dela. Quase imaginei se eu seria capaz de fazer isso quando houvesse testemunhas ao redor.

Sentei-me na cama, meu joelho quicando para cima e para baixo com o entusiasmo desenfreado. Não consegui segurar meu sorriso quando ela se juntou a mim na cama, deslizando sua mochila dos seus ombros. Fiquei momentaneamente confuso. Por que ela trouxe sua mochila?

"Estamos estudando?" Perguntei, sem entender. Ela sacudiu a cabeça e eu sorri. "Bom." Eu disse, pegando sua mochila e a colocando no chão. Fazia muito tempo desde que eu a havia tocado pela última vez e eu não achava que pudesse esperar outro momento. Inclinei para capturar seus lábios - os lábios com os quais eu vinha sonhando nas últimas 24 horas, quando ela se afastou. Era irritante. Eu não queria esperar. Eu já havia esperado muito.

"O que diabos você está fazendo, Bella?" Não pude esconder a ansiedade irritante da minha voz. Esperei desesperadamente que ela não tivesse mudado de ideia. Não achei que eu seria capaz de desistir dela novamente. Ela apenas levantou um dedo, indicando para eu esperar, e começou a vasculhar sua bolsa. Ela finalmente pegou um bloco de papel e o colocou na minha mão. Dei uma olhada, sem realmente dar uma boa olhada, mas notei o título simples: 'Regras'.

"O que é isso?" Perguntei. Ela colocou as duas mãos no colo, no modo negócios e de repente me senti em uma entrevista de emprego. Isso era desconfortável.

"São regras. Nós realmente não conversamos no outro dia sobre o que tudo isso implica. Percebi que nós precisávamos estabelecer algumas regras básicas antes disso ir mais longe, então nós podemos evitar algumas... situações embaraçosas".

Merda. Eu não tinha considerado que ela quisesse colocar regras no nosso acordo.

"E essas são as suas regras?" Perguntei. Ela assentiu.

"Eu acho que elas ajudarão a manter as coisas alinhadas. Sinta-se livre para adicionar à lista algo que você acha que eu tenha esquecido." Suspirei pesadamente. Percebi que se eu não levasse em consideração o que ela queria, esse arranjo não funcionaria e eu teria que potencialmente lidar com perdê-la outra vez. Com essa percepção, finalmente dei uma boa olhada na lista.

"Regra número um." Eu disse em voz alta. Li a regra e imediatamente uma voz de mulher entrou na minha mente dizendo 'OH NÃO, ELA NÃO FEZ ISSO!'. "Apenas na casa de Edward? Por que diabos isso tem que ser aqui?" Exigi. Tantas coisas poderiam dar errado. Seria _muito _ruim se meus pais _alguma vez_ descobrissem isso.

Sua resposta foi bem... ensaiada.

"Porque seu quarto é em um piso diferente, do lado oposto da casa ao quarto do seus pais; enquanto meus pais dormem do outro lado do corredor".

Bem... isso fazia sentido, eu acho. Mas ainda não levava em consideração que meus pais seriam os que teriam um treco se soubessem que eu voltei mesmo a falar com ela.

"E isso também garante que a única pessoa que pode ser pega pelos seus pais sou eu." Eu disse. Ela rolou os olhos, como se isso fosse uma preocupação ridícula.

"Você sabe muito bem que se nós formos pegos, seus pais chamarão os meus, como os meus chamariam os seus. Não é uma cilada, Edward." Eu apenas suspirei e sacudi a cabeça. Sem nenhum ponto para discutir com ela.

"Bom. Que seja. Mas isso _não_ vai ser sempre aqui." Eu não me importava se tivessemos que fazer isso sobre um pedaço de hera venenosa - eu _não_ poderia arriscar ser pego o tempo todo. Você tem alguma ideia do quão broxante isso é?

"Se você tem outro lugar em mente, você é bem vindo para sugeri-lo." Ela disse. Eu apenas rolei meus olhos e resolvi seguir em discutíssemos cada regra assim, nunca chegaríamos à parte boa.

"Que seja. Regra número dois, ninguém na escola pode saber." Claro que eles não podiam. Se eles soubessem, isso tomaria conta da cidade em uma hora. Eu não podia arriscar minha reputação, _ou_ a de Bella. Nós não estávamos galinhando por ai - estávamos em uma relação monogâmica. Qualquer outra pessoa interpretaria mal. "Obviamente." Eu disse, seguindo em frente.

"Regra três: se nós começarmos a gostar de alguém, ou quisermos sair com alguém, o acordo está desfeito. Eu achei que todo o ponto em fazer isso fosse que nós poderíamos evitar toda a coisa de 'namorar'."

"E é, mas as vezes as coisas mudam." Eu dei de ombros. O que seja.

"Entendi. Regra quatro: isso não é terapia, apenas sexo. Sem menções do passado." Engoli em seco depois dessa, relendo-a algumas vezes. Se não estivesse claro antes que Bella não queria resolver as coisas, ficou depois de ler essa regra.

Esperei que fôssemos capazes de concertar nosso relacionamento. Minha vida não era tão boa sem Bella nela - mas acho que a dela era. Resolvi engolir essa e continuar.

"Regra cinco: nós não somos amigos." Como se eu precisasse de um lembrete. Lancei um olhar sujo para ela (eu sei que isso é infantil, mas essas regras estavam começando a me chatear). "Isso não é uma regra." Eu disse, indignado.

"Não, é um esclarecimento. Isso não muda nada entre nós, Edward. Você precisa saber disso." Decidi ficar de boa. Eu não queria que ela soubesse que essas regras estavam de fato me afetando.

"Você diz isso como se eu pensasse que mudaria." Ela apenas deu de ombros.

"Nunca se sabe. Estou apenas me certificando que nós estamos na mesma página aqui".

"Interpretação clara e limpa." Eu disse, tentando o meu melhor para esconder a dor da minha voz. Eu internamente a sacudi e passei para a próxima e última.

"Seis: se um de nós quiser parar, é isso. Sem questionamentos." Lancei o bloco para longe. "Excelente".

"Excelente? Todas elas?" Ela perguntou. Eu não tinha nada a dizer, então apenas repeti.

"Ótimo".

Ouve um silêncio desconfortável por um momento, antes de ela me perguntar se eu queria adicionar algo à lista. Tomei um momento me repreendendo mentalmente por ser tão óbvio com as minhas emoções, sentindo que agora ela sabia como eu me sentia. Eu odiava ser transparente.

Decidi tentar clarear o humor. Eu tinha concordado com os termos dela, embora eu não gostasse deles. Decidi que seria uma boa ideia tentar voltar para o estado de espírito que eu senti quando ela passou pela minha janela - excitado. Respirei profundamente e exalei, imaginando todo o meu desapontamento saindo junto com a respiração e mudei o tom da conversa.

Sugeri algo bobo - como eu teria feito quando éramos amigos. Um código. Nada sério. Nenhuma mudança de vida. Apenas um código para que pudéssemos saber quando o outro estava interessado.

Uma vez que tínhamos esclarecido o plano, decidi que era hora de colocar o show na estrada. Definitivamente fazia muito tempo que eu a tinha tocado. Eu mal pude me conter quando avancei, finalmente saboreando seu lindo pescoço sob a minha língua.

Ela se deitou sobre a cama debaixo de mim e eu apreciei a sensação da sua pele macia sob meus lábios. Ela tinha um gosto requintado. Eu ataquei seu pescoço com beijos e lambidas, antes de finalmente fazer o que eu tinha sonhado por toda a noite. Eu a beijei. Foi longo, forte e carente. Eu gemi em sua boca quando ela concedeu acesso à minha língua, e eu poderia ter me afogado com a sensação das nossas línguas duelando dentro da sua boca. Era exatamente o que eu precisava para me livrar do desconforto de conhecer as regras.

Passei um braço em volta do seu pescoço e o outro em volta da sua cintura e nos virei, de modo que ela ficou por cima de mim. Ela montou no meu colo enquanto eu me deitei de costas com meus pés pendurados do lado da cama. Ela se sentou ereta e eu apreciei sua beleza levemente desgrenhada sobre mim.

Ela se esfregou em minha rapidamente crescente eração e eu não pude deixar de gemer o seu nome.

"Deus, Bella." Eu gemi, segurando seus quadris e a arrastando sobre mim novamente. O contato era incrível, e eu sabia, sem sombra de dúvida, que eu estava viciado nessa garota. Tudo o que ela fazia era incrível. Cada movimento que ela fazia ameaçava me empurrar sobre a borda. Eu estava totalmente apaixonado por ela e, pelas suas regras, eu sabia que nunca poderia dizer isso a ela.

Em vez de deixar essa pausa me parar, eu simplesmente canalizei o sentimento para o momento. Suas mãos tinham começado a rastejar debaixo da minha camisa enquanto ela se esfregava para frente e para trás em cima de mim, criando a mais incrível fricção. Eu ofeguei quando suas unhas começaram a trilhar a parte inferior do meu abdômen para logo abaixo da cintura da minha calça. Ela lentamente trouxe os dedos juntos no meio e abriu o botão.

De repente, a distância era demais.

Sentei-me e a beijei profundamente, enquanto minhas mãos correram para a barra da sua camisa. Eu me afastei apenas por tempo suficiente para puxá-la sobre a sua cabeça, antes de retornar à sua boca.

Desenganchei seu sutiã e permiti que minhas mãos explorassem a vastidão das suas costas antes de puxá-lo pelos seus ombros e descartá-lo. Eu amava sua pele. Era tão suave e quente. Baixei minha boca da dela e tomei um mamilo na minha boca, amando o jeito que ela respirava o meu nome enquanto eu o rolava entre meus lábios e mordiscava levemente. Ela agarrou meu cabelo em suas mãos e segurou meu rosto em seu peito enquanto eu dava ao outro mamilo o mesmo tratamento, e durante todo o tempo ela continuou a se esfregar contra mim.

Eu podia sentir que ela estava trabalhando em si mesma, apenas se esfregando. Seus movimentos estavam constantes, regulares e rítmicos. Seus gemidos ficaram mais altos e mais necessitados quando ela começou a se esfregar mais forte. Eu segurei sua bunda e a ajudei a se arrastar sobre mim. Era incrível. Observei seu rosto enquanto ela começou a se deixar levar, e saboreei o conhecimento de que esta bela mulher tinha acabado de se dar prazer em um frenesi em cima de mim. Ela envolveu seus braços firmemente em torno dos meus ombros e jogou a cabeça para trás quando ela gozou com o meu nome em seus lábios. Foi lindo de assistir.

Ela começou a diminuir seu ritmo no meu colo, mas não parou totalmente. Enquanto eu a estava observando, minha ereção havia crescido em proporções quase dolorosas e eu estava desesperado para estar dentro dela, para encontrar a minha libertação.

"Porra, Bella. Eu preciso de você." Eu gemi em sua garganta. Ela gemeu em resposta e rapidamente começou a tentar puxar a minha camisa sobre a minha cabeça. Eu nos coloquei de pé e puxei minha camisa, antes de retirar meu jeans. Ela entendeu o recado, e tirou o restante da sua própria roupa.

Finalmente, quando estávamos ambos nus, eu dei uma olhada em seu corpo. Ela era simplesmente impressionante e eu mal podia acreditar que esta mulher havia concordado em ficar comigo – bem... pelo menos, ser monogâmica comigo. Eu duvidava que algum dia ela mudaria de ideia sobre o estado da nossa relação, mas decidi que pegaria o que eu pudesse disso.

Finalmente eu a deitei na cama, coloquei um preservativo e entrei nela. Os sucos do seu primeiro orgasmo auto-induzido me fizeram deslizar facilmente, e a sensação foi ainda melhor do que tinha sido na primeira vez. Ela estava tão escorregadia, tão pronta para mim, e isso simplesmente deixou tudo mais intenso.

Estabeleci um ritmo rápido, sabendo que eu não duraria muito tempo depois do jeito que ela estava me cavalgando poucos momentos antes. Ela empurrava contra mim, o que me permitiu ir mais fundo e bater mais forte a cada estocada.

Não demorou muito para que eu sentisse meu próprio orgasmo começar a se construir, e exatamente quando eu estava com medo de que eu gozaria antes dela, ela começou a ter espasmos em torno de mim. Ela gemeu meu nome, fazendo-me chegar ainda mais rápido. No final do seu orgasmo eu encontrei a minha própria libertação. Empurrei forte dentro dela quando eu gozei, antes de cair para o lado. Mais uma vez, como no dia anterior, ela teve apenas um momento para se recompor antes de se levantar da cama, se vestir e se dirigir à janela.

"Eu ainda te odeio." Ela disse, mais uma vez. Toda vez era como um soco no estômago. Eu apenas encolhi os ombros e fiz uma observação mordaz em troca, antes de vê-la passar pela janela e sair.

O conhecimento de que Bella ainda me odiava, apesar do nosso acordo, me machucava profundamente, mas eu ignorei isso. Eu a teria, independente de ela se entregaria a mim. Deus sabe, eu tinha merecido cada pedaço do seu ódio. Eu a deixaria sentir o que ela quisesse sentir, contanto que eu pudesse tê-la em minha vida novamente.

Eu a amava. Nenhuma quantidade de ódio por parte dela poderia mudar isso.


	11. Capítulo 9 A Cura Para o Que te Aflinge

****Oiiiii tchucas!

Ahhhhhhhhhh amei todas as reviews! Mtmtmt Obrigada!

Pooxa sem palavras pra esse capítulo...me digam vcs rsrs

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9- A Cura Para o Que te Aflige<strong>

_**Ed POV  
><strong>_

Conforme o tempo passou, pareceu que a pequena harmonia que construí com Bella se dissipou. Depois que as regras foram estabelecidas, mal falávamos sobre isso, antes, durante ou depois dos nossos encontros. Uns comprimentos resmungados aqui e ali eram o máximo que eu conseguia dela. Era desanimador.

Mas eu não conseguia impedir o meu coração de bater mais rápido sempre que ela batia na minha janela. Não conseguia impedir que minha boca ameaçasse se curvar em um sorriso quando ela mordia o lábio irritada toda vez que eu hesitava em deixa-la entrar. Eu amava ter alguma reação vinda dela- alguma coisa que provasse que ela estava ciente de mim.

Depois que alguns meses passaram, nossos encontros tornaram-se muito previsíveis, como um relógio. Os acontecimentos seguiram o mesmo curso, sem muita variação. Inevitavelmente, às 22h Bella escalaria até minha janela, faríamos alguns comentários sem muitas consequências e passaríamos para o evento principal.

Eu não me importava que chegássemos ao show sem muita demora, mas eu sentia falta do progresso que eu achava ter feito com ela. Mesmo que ela tenha deixado claro que não seríamos amigos novamente, eu ainda tinha esperança de que com o tempo ela mudasse de ideia. Infelizmente, as coisas pareciam estar indo na direção oposta. Quase parecia que ela gostava _menos_ de mim do que antes de começarmos isso.

Entretanto, não tentei pôr fim ao acordo antes, porque eu ainda estava desesperado para tê-la na minha vida, da maneira que ela quisesse estar. Eu a queria e não sabia de que outra forma eu a teria, além de ser a fonte de libertação que ela parecia precisar desesperadamente.

Eu não tinha do que reclamar, entretanto. Sempre desfrutei do arranjo com ela. Ela era uma parceira participativa e se certificava de que minhas necessidades fossem sempre atendidas e que eu estivesse sempre satisfeito. Em troca, eu queria fazer o mesmo por ela. Esforcei-me para aprender o que a deixava excitada. Eu poderia viver feliz pelo resto da vida se eu continuasse tendo chances de ouvir seus gemidos suaves e meu nome saindo dos seus lábios em êxtase. Ela era minha droga. Ela fazia eu me sentir digno, completo.

E então ela sairia da cama, enfiaria suas roupas, declararia seu ódio por mim e sairia.

Nas primeiras vezes em que isso aconteceu, fiquei profundamente incomodado. Depois de algumas semanas fiz um esforço consciente para ignorar essas declarações. Tentei dizer a mim mesmo que era apenas um mecanismo de defesa e que eventualmente ela se soltaria.

Todavia, ela nunca o fez. Ainda assim, mais de um ano depois, as palavras que eu tipicamente ouvia dos lábios dela eram: "Eu ainda te odeio."

É muito frustrante.

Independente de tudo isso, o sexo com Bella era sempre incrível. Tentei não pedir para que ela viesse mais vezes, mas se fosse do meu jeito, ela teria passado cada noite na minha cama. Limitei meus pedidos a uma ou duas vezes por semana, assim como ela. Não queria que ela achasse que eu estava desesperado para tê-la lá...mesmo que eu estivesse.

Quando Bella vinha, me certificava de que meu trabalho fosse bem feito. Eu sabia que a única coisa que a mantinha presa ao nosso acordo era a promessa de libertação, e eu garantia que ela sempre encontrasse uma.

Por volta de seis meses atrás, notei que ela parecia muito chateada na escola. Sabia que eu não podia perguntar nada sobre isso, porque isso quebraria a porcaria das regras, mas considerei o que eu poderia fazer para que ela se sentisse melhor. Sempre havia sido minha tarefa animá-la quando ela estava para baixo, consertá-la quando ela estava quebrada. Uma das coisas mais difíceis que enfrentei com a nossa separação foi a dolorosa necessidade de confortá-la e ser seu ombro amigo. Assim que começamos nosso arranjo, essa necessidade tornou-se ainda maior.

Então, naquele dia, fiz a única coisa na qual consegui pensar. Passei por ela enquanto ela parecia abatida sentada em um banco, murmurei uma saudação silenciosa para ela, esperei apenas o necessário para uma resposta e sai. Eu sabia que ela não me queria pendurado ao seu redor tentando fazê-la falar sobre isso, então apenas fiz a oferta para ela aparecer.

A melhor parte desse plano foi que ela foi embora pensando que eu havia feito isso por mim. Não por causa do desespero patético de ser seu ombro, não por lamentar a perda dos nossos velhos tempos, apenas pela minha necessidade por sexo. Era a única forma que eu conseguia pensar para tê-la perto de mim sem ela se sentir desconfortável com isso.

Quando Bella bateu na minha janela naquela noite, deixei ela entrar sem hesitações. Ela me deu um olhar estranho e ficou óbvio que ela estava esperando que eu hesitasse. Decidi que seria melhor não me explicar e comecei a trabalhar no alcance da minha meta para aquela noite.

"Tire as suas roupas." Disse a ela. Ela pareceu pronta para argumentar, mas me virei para o outro lado e andei até minha cômoda. Agarrei um isqueiro e acendi algumas velas- nada em excesso, apenas para criar um clima- e desliguei a luz, lançando um brilho quente e confortável pelo quarto. Quando virei de volta, Bella estava me olhando confusa, ainda completamente vestida.

"Qual o problema?" Perguntei, vagarosamente fazendo meu caminho na sua direção. Ela mordeu o lábio.

"Pra que isso tudo?" Dei de ombros enquanto a alcançava, deslizando seu casaquinho dos seus ombros, deixando-o cair no chão.

"Apenas experimentando algo novo." Eu disse. Ela engoliu em seco e eu poderia dizer que a atmosfera que eu tinha criado estava afetando ela. Ela ficou lá, silenciosamente, enquanto puxei minha camisa e então retirei o resto das suas roupas. Quando ela estava completamente nua, a puxei para perto de mim e comecei a arrastar meus lábios pelo seu pescoço, tentando secretamente sentir o refrescante cheiro do seu perfume de lavanda e frésia.

"Passei o dia todo desesperado para ter você." Murmurei no seu ouvido. Pude sentir a pele dos seus braços se levantar em arrepios quando trilhei suavemente meus dedos pelo seu corpo. Eu estava fazendo meu melhor para ser tão sedutor quando eu sabia ser, e fiquei satisfeito em saber que estava funcionando. Eu queria faze-la esquecer o que quer que a estivesse incomodando, e a compeli a se focar no momento.

Agarrei suas costas e a puxei para mim, permitindo-lhe sentir minha crescente ereção. Me contentei com o pequeno gemido que escapou dos lábios dela quando mordi suavemente seu pescoço. Vagarosamente, voltei meus lábios para seu ouvido e sussurrei: "Deite na cama." Dei um passo para trás e ela me atirou um olhar rápido, enevoado e cheio de luxúria antes de deslizar por mim e fazer o que eu pedi. Desafivelei o cinto e deixei minhas calças caírem livres nos meus tornozelos. Deixando as boxers no seu lugar por enquanto.

Finalmente, quando me virei, fui recebido pela mais bela visão. Bella, deitada na cama, com o corpo aceso pela luz das velas nas mais pecaminosas formas. As sombras saltavam na sua pele de marfim conforme as chamas tremulavam. Tive que engolir em seco ou eu não seria capaz de respirar. Ela estava deslumbrante.

Eu queria desesperadamente dizer isso a ela. Então eu disse.

"Edward…" ela disse, se fechando ligeiramente. Mesmo com a luz fraca eu pude ver o rubor que se formou nas suas bochechas. Isso fez com que eu a quisesse ainda mais.

"Shh." Eu disse suavemente- escolhendo ser educado. Grosserias, "Quietinha.", não me ajudariam a criar o clima que eu queria.

Lentamente me espreitei até a cama, que afundou com meu peso conforme me ajoelhei, pairando sobre Bella. Sua respiração pareceu acelerar com a proximidade e eu podia sentir o calor emanar de cada polegada do seu corpo. Tive que me segurar para não devasta-la rapidamente. Eu queria fazer isso durar.

Vagarosamente me esquivei e suavemente permiti que meus lábios dançassem na sua clavícula, então mergulhei um pouco mais para baixo, acariciando seus seios. Apoiei o peso em um braço enquanto usava a outra mão para roçar despreocupadamente seu mamilo. Olhei para cima e vi que seus olhos estavam fechados, notei também que as linhas de preocupação que marcaram seu rosto angelical o dia todo estavam se desfazendo rapidamente.

Eu estava orgulhoso do meu rápido progresso, mas não satisfeito.

Continuei minha busca mais a baixo, lambendo e beijando seus seios antes de ir mais além. Salpiquei pequenos beijos por toda a sua barriga antes de afastar um pouco mais suas coxas e me estabelecer entre elas. Antes de começar, olhei para ela e encontrei seus olhos ainda fechados, sua respiração estava regular. Me perguntei se eu a tinha feito dormir. Conclui que não.

Finalmente me permiti saborear o que eu tinha desejado o dia todo. Lambi seu clitóris levemente, me deliciando com o pequeno, quase inaudível, gemido que o movimento tirou dos seus lábios. Aumentei gradualmente os movimentos da minha língua, alternando entre suave e lento, rápido e forte, suaves e ardentes beijos. A tomei na minha boca e a provei completamente, antes de mergulhar para baixo e entrar nela com a minha língua. Ela arquejou e contorceu-se ligeiramente com a sensação.

Voltei para o seu clitóris, meus dedos substituindo minha língua dentro dela. Eu queria que ela relaxasse, então fui lento e calculista nos meus movimentos, alternando entre superficial e profundo, sempre suave e metódico. Eu amei a maneira como ela começou a soprar meu nome em gemidos. Amei que ela ainda não tivesse aberto os olhos e que ela parecesse uma mistura de total paz com total prazer.

Depois de alguns minutos, senti suas mãos no meu cabelo, cavando meu couro cabeludo, me puxando para perto dela. Minha ereção ficou ainda mais dolorosa do que já estava quando eu percebi que ela estava guiando os meus movimentos, auxiliando sua própria libertação.

Quando ela gozou, soltou um gemido baixo que soou como puro êxtase e relaxamento. Conforme ela desceu das alturas e enquanto eu subi para encontrar seus lábios com os meus, pude sentir seu corpo relaxar sob o meu.

Conforme eu a beijava, ela deixou sua língua explorar a minha boca. Eu a beijei com paixão, mas não muita. Eu queria que ela continuasse relaxada. Não queria que virasse algo urgente, cheio de necessidade. Queria que ela tivesse a sensação de que tinha acabado de receber a melhor massagem da sua vida. Queria que ela rastejasse ate a sua cama como uma pilha de gelatina e que acordasse na manha seguinte totalmente revigorada e que superasse o que a tinha atormentado o dia todo.

Amei o fato de que eu parecia estar atingindo essa meta.

Depois de beijá-la por vários minutos, senti suas mãos explorarem minhas costas antes de se instalarem no cós da minha boxer. Ela as empurrou ate onde alcançou, antes de eu me levantar e retirá-las.

Quando olhei para baixo, ela estava olhando para mim com olhos encobertos, mordendo os lábios muito suavemente enquanto sua mão direita tinha feito seu caminho até seu clitóris. A visão me deixou petrificado. Fiquei momentaneamente extasiado com visão dela se dando prazer, no meu quarto, na minha cama, na minha frente. Foi a coisa mais erótica que eu alguma vez experimentei.

Eu não queria quebrar o transe em que eu estava, mas quando ela choramingou meu nome, implorando por mim, eu não pude ousar recusar. Rapidamente voltei para minha posição anterior e entrei nela com um movimento lento.

Depois de ficar completamente envolvido por ela, esperei um momento, apenas desfrutando da sensação de ter suas paredes apertadas em mim Nós nos encaixávamos tão magnificamente, eu nem sequer conseguia me imaginar com outra pessoa. Nunca nada pareceu tão certo.

Comecei a me mover lentamente. Eu amava a sensação da minha pele na dela. Desde quando ela decidiu que camisinhas não eram necessárias, me viciei na sensação de estar revestido, nu, dentro dela. Não era como nada que eu já tivesse experimentado e eu não conseguia encontrar uma única coisa digna de comparação. Era como o Paraíso.

Conforme me movi dentro dela, não pude impedir os gemidos que escapavam da minha boca e se misturavam com os dela. Foi eufórico e eu sabia que eu poderia ter ficado dentro dela para sempre.

Comecei a acelerar inconscientemente. Eu não conseguia mais manter o lento e metódico passo. Eu precisava tanto dela. Minha libertação estava se construindo e eu sabia que se eu desistisse de esperar, eu gozaria. Entretanto eu estava desesperado pra que ela gozasse antes. Sempre. Eu jamais deixaria que nós terminássemos sem que ela ficasse completamente satisfeita.

Dentro de alguns momento Bella começou a ficar ofegante, deixando meu nome escapar dos seus lábios em um longo fio. Fui tomado imediatamente pela necessidade de gozar dentro dela, porque ouvir ela dizer meu nome era a coisa mais sexy do mundo. Assim que comecei a sentir seus espasmos em volta de mim, vim dentro dela em um golpe. Rosnei através das últimas tacadas, antes de finalmente sair dela e cair para o lado.

Quando olhei para seu rosto despenteado, a única coisa completamente aparente era que, o que quer que a estivesse afligindo mais cedo, estava completamente fora da sua mente. Eu mentalmente me dei um tapinha nas costas e engoli um sorriso. Eu estava tão feliz de ter feito ela esquecer o que a tinha chateado.

Como sempre, ela desceu da cama assim que se recuperou do seu orgasmo e se vestiu. Ela só se virou para mim depois de passar pela janela. Eu esperei o típico "Eu te odeio" com o qual eu já tinha me acostumado com o passar dos meses.

Ao invés disso, ela me surpreendeu.

"Obrigada, Edward." Ela disse. "Eu precisava disso."

E assim ela se foi, e eu não poderia ter tirado meu queixo do chão nem com uma escavadeira industrial. Ela não tinha dito que me odiava. Ela me agradeceu.

Fui deitar naquela noite com um sorriso que rivalizava com o que dei depois da nossa primeira noite juntos. Foi a primeira vez que eu realmente me senti feliz com nosso arranjo. Pensei que talvez, finalmente, a Bella estivesse aparecendo.

Infelizmente, eu estava errado.


	12. Capítulo 10 A Perda

Tcharam!

Surpresinha! Vcs foram tão fofas que nao resisti!

Quem nos quebrou um meeeeega galho e me socorreu dessa vez foi a linda da minha cunhadinha, a Lay. Obrigadão amore!

Beeem aqui estamos onde os dois se encontram na história...Edward é um lindo e nesse momento nao consigo não achar a Bella uma megera. Eu sei que ela nao é, mas geeeeeeente, ele ama tanto ela que doi ate em mim rsrsr

Chega de matracar. Preparem os lencinhos!

E divirtam-se!

* * *

><p><strong>Capít<strong>**ulo 10** –** _A Perda_**

**EPOV ****  
><strong>  
>As oportunidades para fazer coisas como as daquela noite para Bella eram poucas e distantes entre si, e muitas vezes eu me vi lutando para encontrar qualquer coisa que eu pudesse usar para tirar ela do seu escudo de proteção mais uma vez. Eu estava encantado com ela naquela noite e eu estava desesperado para ter esse tipo de reação dela novamente. Infelizmente, as nossas noites foram retornando para o usual. Mais uma vez, ela começou a declarar o seu ódio por mim antes de sair. <strong><br>**  
>Eu estava começando a perder a esperança de que a nossa amizade fosse reparada. Que ela jamais me veria como nada mais do que apenas um cara com quem ela transava.<strong><br>**  
>As coisas mudaram naquele dia quando Heidi quase atacou Bella no corredor. Minha primeira reação ao vê-la naquele dia foi a admiração típica que eu sentia por ela. Infelizmente, essa admiração me levou a não perceber como começou o confronto entre ela e um dos membros mais voláteis do grupo das aves selvagens que me seguiam por todos os lugares na escola.<p>

Nem sequer me ocorreu que seria estranho ver Bella sendo machucada. Minha tendência natural tinha sido sempre a de protegê-la. Eu não estava prestes a ficar de braços cruzados e deixar que ela fosse destruída por esse bando de cadelas raivosas.

Todo o grupo das meninas se abriu para mim quando eu falei. Heidi estava furiosa, mas eu não ligava. Tudo o que eu vi era Bella fazendo uma fuga precipitada, e que a minha chance de ter certeza que ela estava bem estava indo embora com ela. Eu ataquei Heidi, explicando que foi um acidente muito evidente Bella colidir nela. Eu estava prestes a correr atrás dela quando Heidi me segurou.

"Foda-se, Cullen. Você a odeia tanto quanto eu", ela exclamou. Eu parei, lívido. Eu suponho que há muitas coisas que eu poderia ter dito. Eu poderia ter mantido a minha falsa fachada e dizer: "Sim, claro que eu a odeio", mas naquele momento, eu não poderia mais me fazer mentir.

"Você não sabe nada sobre como eu me sinto", eu rosnei. Com isso, eu estourei para longe do grupo, fazendo o meu caminho às pressas na direção em que Bella tinha ido. **  
><strong>  
>Aquele dia marcou uma mudança significativa na minha relação pública com Bella. Eu quase fiquei magoado por ela ter ficado tão chocada quando eu a defendi, mas também fiquei muito feliz ao ver que ela estava feliz com o que eu tinha feito. Eu poderia dizer que ela realmente gostava do tipo de cuidado que eu tinha com ela, e tanto quanto eu estava preocupado, isso foi um grande passo para nós.<p>

Com o passar das semanas, nós conversamos na escola quase todos os dias. Eu mantive as conversas com assuntos leves, assumindo que ela não aprovaria discussões com temas principais profundos, mas eu apreciava cada momento que eu falava com ela sem quaisquer peças de roupa sendo rasgadas ao mesmo tempo. Eu finalmente me senti como se eu fosse capaz de me comunicar com ela pela primeira vez desde que eu tinha feito essa promessa ridícula ao meu avô.

Isso era outra coisa com o que eu lutava dentro de mim. Eu me debatia constantemente se essa era uma promessa que valeria a pena manter. Mas eu me sentia loucamente ligado a ele, com base no simples fato de que esse era um juramento feito enquanto ele estava morrendo. O seu último desejo era que eu realmente me cassasse com uma garota rica? Ou será que ele só queria que eu fosse feliz e eu interpretei mal o que ele realmente quis dizer?

Eu teria gostado de pensar que o meu avô, onde quer que estivesse, não iria querer me ver sofrer. Eu decidi tentar usar as pequenas conversas para consertar a minha amizade com Bella e continuar com o nosso acordo na esperança de que em algum ponto as duas partes distintas da nossa relação se reuniriam e eu finalmente seria capaz de tê-la como uma estável parte maravilhosa da minha vida novamente.

Infelizmente, apesar dos progressos que parecíamos estar fazendo na esfera pública, as coisas estavam indo para o sul no setor privado*. Nossos cumprimentos foram reduzidoa, nosso sexo se tornou mais desesperado e intenso, e enquanto ele era fisicamente sempre gratificante, eu ficava ainda mais emocionalmente exausto depois dele do que eu já tinha estado. Isso realmente estava começando a custar caro.

_*Ele quis dizer que as coisas entre eles estavam piorando entre "quatro paredes"._

Hoje à noite quando Bella se aproximou, foi profissional e usual. Eu precisava dela e eu não tinha intenção de perder mesmo um segundo sequer. Eu sabia que no início seria assim, como todas as outras vezes, e que quando ela fosse embora eu me sentiria vazio, mas mesmo assim eu o fiz. Eu precisava disso. Eu precisava da conexão, mesmo que ela não estivesse se sentindo da mesma maneira que eu me sentia.

Na medida em que nós nos aproximávamos hoje à noite, no entanto, algo mudou. Eu me sentei e a guiei para o seu orgasmo como de costume, mas à medida que nós descíamos do nosso orgasmo mútuo, algo estava muito diferente.

Bella não fugiu rapidamente. Em vez disso, ela descansou em cima de mim comigo ainda totalmente envolvido por ela. Ela permitiu que a minha mão ficasse entrelaçada em seus cabelos, muito suaves, e não disse uma palavra quando eu peguei sua mão e a apertei contra o meu coração. Ela descansou a sua testa contra a minha, e respiramos juntos por vários momentos.

Só que quando eu assumi que o momento iria acabar, e que ela iria fugir, ela se inclinou e me beijou.

Esse beijo foi muito diferente de qualquer outro beijo que tínhamos compartilhado. Mesmo quando nós beijávamos por provocação, os beijos ainda eram atados com a necessidade e desejo. Sempre que eu dava um beijo suave e amoroso sobre ela, era sempre em algum lugar do seu corpo, nunca em seus lábios.

Desta vez, ela me beijou suave e ternamente e eu imediatamente me senti derreter por dentro. Foi o momento mais íntimo que eu já tinha partilhado. Senti os meus batimentos cardíacos acelerarem e eu sabia o que era isso — era assim que tinha que ser. Eu não podia aceitar qualquer outra coisa.

Só quando eu estava pronto para aprofundar o beijo e lhe mostrar o quão desesperadamente eu a amava e ansiava por ela, ela se afastou. Olhamos um para o outro por um momento, sem fôlego, e naquele instante eu poderia jurar que vi algo diferente de ódio em seus olhos.

Mas, então, ela colocou a sua máscara mais uma vez e rapidamente se livrou do meu abraço, murmurando alguma coisa sobre a necessidade de chegar em casa. Senti-me soltá-la frouxamente e imediatamente senti o meu coração fazer o mesmo. Caindo. No momento em que isso terminou, eu tinha quebrado a mim mesmo. **  
><strong>  
>Eu a observei enquanto ela se vestia, tentando desesperadamente puxar o meu coração de volta e eu não conseguia a cada tentativa. Eu sabia que não podia deixar isso acontecer novamente. Eu sabia que não podia mais arcar com a sobrecarga de amar alguém tão completamente e saber claramente que nunca seria amado de volta.<p>

Com uma respiração profunda, eu me forcei a dizer as palavras.

"Eu não acho que nós deveríamos mais fazer isso." Ela parou, a meio caminho para fora da janela e olhou para mim. Eu esperava que meu rosto não traísse as minhas emoções, mas a reação dela ao meu rosto me disse que sim.

"Por que não?" ela perguntou. Eu não conseguia segurar o seu olhar. Ela parecia triste, e isso me machucou ainda mais. Virei o meu olhar para meus lençóis, e comecei a pegar neles sem nenhum objetivo, só para fazer _alguma coisa_.

"Eu só não sei mais se isso é uma boa ideia." Eu forcei os meus olhos para cima e vi que ela parecia levemente magoada. Eu sabia que não poderia lidar com a sua rejeição, mas a sua tristeza quase me fez esperar que ela fosse mudar de ideia sobre nós. "Nos nós odiamos, certo?" Eu perguntei. Eu prendi a respiração enquanto esperava pela sua resposta. A minha respiração saiu em um exalar forte quando ela balançou a cabeça.

"Certo", ela disse. Tentei ignorar a intensa pressão no meu peito. Tentei empurrá-la para baixo. Respirei fundo, deixando-a ir lentamente. Eu endureci o meu rosto tão bem quanto eu podia e me forcei para encontrar os seus olhos. Eles estavam ilegíveis através da névoa de emoções que eu estava experimentando.

"Então não volte." Eu não pude dizer mais que isso. Eu não acho que eu poderia ter forçado mais uma palavra a sair dos meus lábios. Doeu dizer essas três palavras. Ela apenas balançou a cabeça e escalou o resto do caminho para fora da janela. Bem, pelo menos ela estava seguindo as suas próprias regras.

De repente, a dor bateu em cima de mim e eu não podia suportar a ideia de sua saída. Eu pensei que talvez, se eu apenas dissesse a ela que a amava, se eu dissesse a ela o quanto eu precisava dela, ela iria voltar e me dizer o mesmo. Talvez ela mudasse de ideia sobre nós. Talvez ela me perdoasse.

"Ei, Bella?" Chamei por ela. Ela parou do lado de fora da minha janela, mas eu não podia ver o seu rosto.

"O quê?" sua voz estava cortada e presumi que estava com raiva de mim por eu ter cancelado o nosso acordo após mais de um ano. Acho que seria difícil para nós dois nos ajustarmos à vida sem sexo consistente, mas eu senti muito claramente naquele momento que isso tudo para ela era apenas sexo. Eu engoli de volta os meus soluços e súplicas, e suspirei, derrotado. Ela se virou para olhar para mim, e eu encontrei os seus olhos. Sua expressão mostrava claramente que eu parecia tão devastado como eu me sentia. **  
><strong>  
>"Vá com Deus", eu disse. Eu não podia dizer mais nada. Minha voz ameaçou sumir a qualquer momento. Ela apenas balançou a cabeça e fez o seu caminho para baixo da árvore e fora da minha vista.<p>

Uma vez que ela se foi, eu caí de volta na minha cama e comecei a respirar pesadamente. Eu me senti como se eu estivesse hiperventilando e eu não podia controlar isso. Meu peito parecia tão pesado, como se algo enorme estivesse deitado em cima de mim. **  
><strong>  
>Apenas quando eu pensei que não poderia mais respirar de tão sufocado, os soluços começaram a deixar a minha garganta. Eu não reconheci os sons que eu estava fazendo. Eu nunca tinha chorado por qualquer coisa antes, e eu não sabia como lidar com isso. Eu não conseguia mais parar as lágrimas quando elas começaram a fugir dos meus olhos.<p>

Nesse momento, senti que o meu mundo tinha acabado de desabar sobre mim. Eu me enrolei no meu lado, realmente não me preocupando com o quão patético devo ter parecido, deitado nu em posição fetal, chorando como um bebê. Não importava. Nada mais importava. Eu não tinha mais a Bella. Eu nunca a teria.

Agora, várias horas depois de meu colapso, eu estou apenas parado aqui. Não posso me mover. Eu não posso dizer uma só palavra. Eu não posso fazer nada. Eu me sinto completamente vazio, quebrado, esgotado. Eu não tenho certeza se posso seguir em frente a partir daqui.

Eu nunca deveria ter feito esse acordo estúpido com ela. Eu deveria ter sabido que ela nunca iria retornar os sentimentos que eu sempre senti por ela. Eu deveria ter sabido que isso iria acabar com uma enorme dor de cabeça, se não só para mim, para nós dois. **  
><strong>  
>Só espero que Bella realmente me odeie e que ela não esteja se sentindo tão miserável como eu estou aonde quer que ela esteja agora. Espero que ela esteja dormindo profundamente. Espero que ela esteja feliz.<p>

Espero superar a dor que eu estou sentindo agora. Eu só quero me sentir bem novamente.


	13. Capítulo 11 A Peça Final

Tum-tum...tum-tum...tum...tuuuuuu

Alguém trás um desfibrilador! Morri!

OMG OMG OMG! Mil vezes OMG.

*.* Edward, seu lindo!

Minhas linnndas, como vão? Estou morrida de emoção rsrs Acharam que eu tinha esquecido de vcs, ne? Nom nom...

Nao deu tempo de responder a review de vcs. Sorry! As responderei essa semana! Mtmtm obrigada..me divirto a beça qndo vcs compartilahm suas ideias comigo *.* Algm me perguntou (perdao a memória de formiga) qts capítulos ainda faltam. Infelizmente so masi um e um epílogo..e dps uma cena extra ;)

Divirtam-se tanto qto eu me diverti traduzindo! É lindinho esse cap *.* Tristinho, mas lindo!

**Capítulo 11- A Peça Final**

_POV em Terceira pessoa_

No dia seguinte, Edward travou uma batalha para sair da cama. Sua cabeça latejava como se ele tivesse passado a noite em uma bebedeira e seu rosto ainda estava manchado pelas lágrimas que haviam sido derramadas. Momentaneamente ele considerou ficar na cama e evitar a dor de ver Bella na escola, mas ele rapidamente baniu esse pensamento. Evitá-la seria pior do que enfrentar qualquer coisa que pipocasse na sua mente.

Ele torceu pra que ela o deixasse em paz. Ele sabia que não poderia convencê-la de ficar com ele e sabia que não tinha o direito de tentar. Depois de tudo, tinha sido culpa dele que tudo tivesse dado tão errado, pra começar. Se ele tivesse apenas parado um segundo para _pensar_ antes de concordar com o pedido do seu avô, ele poderia ter dado um jeito de dizer não. Se ele tivesse tido coragem de ignorar Tânia e se desculpado com Bella, como ele queria ter feito, ela provavelmente não o odiaria.

Ele se lembrou, pelo que pareceu ser a milionésima vez: "É tudo a porra da sua culpa.", antes de sair da cama. Parecia que havia um buraco no lugar onde deveria estar seu coração e esse buraco doía implacavelmente.

Depois que ele conseguiu sair da cama, lançou-se no chuveiro, esperando desesperadamente que o jato da ducha aliviasse a dor nos seus músculos e sua latejante dor de cabeça. Quando ele ligou a água, percebeu o quão sujo estava. Ele não havia tomado banho depois dos acontecimentos da noite anterior e estava coberto de suor seco. Ele ainda podia sentir o cheiro da Bella na sua pele. Ele ainda conseguia sentir o sexo nele. Ele fechou os olhos e, antes de esfregar seu corpo implacavelmente, enfiou o rosto debaixo da ducha e o esfregou na tentativa de apagar as raias deixadas pelas lágrimas. Ele não queria as lembranças. Ele queria esquecer que aquela noite havia acontecido.

Enquanto ele estava com a cara na água, de olhos fechados, todas as imagens que assombravam seus sonhos dispararam: o sorriso dela, sua risada, seus gemidos, o nome dele deixando seus lábios repetidamente. Isto não ajudou em nada para que ele se sentisse melhor. O jeito que isto fez seu coração doer, dolorosamente misturado com a ereção que isto causou, o deixou vazio e excitado.

Ele segurou seu eixo e começou a bombear rápido. Ele tentou pensar em qualquer outra pessoa que não Bella. Pensou em super modelos, nas atrizes mais gostosas de todos os tempos, na princesa Leia*...nada disso resolveu. Só fez doer mais quando ele percebeu que ele só alcançaria seu clímax com imagens de Bella na sua mente.

_*De Star Wars (WTF...homens)_

Ele finalmente gozou com o nome dela nos lábios. Ele descansou a cabeça contra a parede fria do chuveiro e observou seu gozo misturado com água descer pelo ralo, juntamente com as imagens que lhe tinham trazido libertação e a esperança de ter Bella em seus braços novamente.

Quando ele se saiu do chuveiro, sentiu-se mais limpo, mas não mais feliz do que estava antes. Ele estava perdido e não sabia por onde começar a procurar por si.

Bella acordou naquela manhã se sentindo da mesma forma. Ela se sentiu miserável na noite anterior e não sabia o que mais fazer a não ser pedir uma explicação a Edward e implorar para ele reconsiderar. Ela se sentiu fraca e patética em deixar um homem fazer ela se sentir tão vulnerável — especialmente um homem como Edward Cullen.

Embora ela houvesse admitido para si que estava apaixonada, ainda estava muito convencida de que ele não queria nada com ela. Ela não sabia como ele reagiria quando pedisse para ele mudar de ideia. Ela esperava que ele não fosse muito duro.

Ela também ainda não estava convencida de que ela _queria_ algo com ele. Uma vez que havia começado a sentir algo mais por Edward, ela tentou afastar o sentimento. Com isso e começou a repensar em tudo que havia dado errado entre ele e se lembrou do quão horrível ele tinha sido com ela.

Ela estava rasgada. De um lado, ela não queria nada mais do que amar Edward, estar com ele e o perdoar por tudo que ele tinha feito de errado. Mas pelo outro, ela queria dar um forte pé na munda dele e manda-lo nunca mais se aproximar dela outra vez. Depois do que ele a fez passar, ele merecia a segunda alternativa.

A única coisa de que ela tinha certeza, era de que não queria que o arranjo deles acabasse. Até onde sabia, isso era o melhor dos dois mundos. Ela poderia odiá-lo publicamente, mas também poderia realizar suas fantasias com ele entre quatro paredes. Ela não queria perder isso.

A pior parte para era que ela não poderia fazer cara ou coroa com o modo como Edward a estava tratando ultimamente. Ele tinha dado um giro de 180º, de odiá-la publicamente a, por alguma razão, agir como se ele quisesse ser seu amigo de novo. Ele vinha fazendo uma forcinha para conversar mais com ela, vinha tentando saber mais da sua vida. Havia momentos durante suas conversas na escola que ela pegava vislumbres do garoto que Edward costumava ser. Ela acreditava que ele ainda estava lá, enterrado debaixo do homem endurecido que ele se tornou. Ela lutou contra o desejo de continuar tentando trazer esse menino à tona.

Ela não poderia negar que eles haviam compartilhado um momento significante na noite anterior, nem que isso a assustou. Sendo que ela já estava questionando seus sentimentos, não poderia ter outra chance, e mais que isso, não sabia qual seria a reação dele. A dor nos olhos dele quando ele anunciou o fim do arranjo deles momentaneamente a deixou aturdida, e ela não conseguiu pensar em nada senão correr. Ela ficou com medo do que aquele olhar significava e dos sentimentos que ele acendeu. Houve faíscas e lampejos de emoções verdadeiras por um longo tempo, mas naquele momento, aquilo, e a dor dele foram suficientes para criar um inferno. Ela teve que correr antes de queimar viva.

Então, quando ela pulou cama naquela manhã, a única coisa que fez sentido foi a necessidade de fazer Edward mudar de ideia. Ela subiu na sua velha caminhonete, aquela que o seu pai havia lhe dado não muito depois dela ter tirado sua carteira de motorista, e dirigiu o caminho todo para a escola com um gelo na boca do estômago.

Edward estava aliviado por ter tido sucesso em evitar Bella durante toda a aula. Ele evitou todos os seus intervalos, todos os seus amigos... nele até mesmo almoçou dentro do banheiro. Ele sabia que estava se escondendo, e isso era patético, mas ele não achava que fosse ser capaz de vê-la, ou pior, falar com ela.

Quando o sinal da saída tocou às 15h30, ele alegrou-se internamente por ter aguentado o dia todo. Ele irrompeu da sala de aula e correu pelos corredores até a entrada principal.

Ele estava a meio caminho do estacionamento quando percebeu que ela estava lá, inclinada o carro. Ele empacou no lugar. Apenas a visão dela foi o suficiente para quebrar todo o progresso que ele havia feito durante o dia. Ele mentalmente se dominou antes de continuar o caminho até o seu carro. Ele tentou vestir sua máscara, mas sentia ela escorregar toda vez que olhava na direção de Bella.

"Nós precisamos conversar." Ela disse. Ele sacudiu a cabeça e rapidamente fez seu caminho até a porta do motorista. Ela o seguiu e colocou sua mão na dele quando ele colocou a chave na porta. Ele sacudiu a mão, como se tivesse se queimado. "Qual a porra do seu problema?" Ela perguntou.

"Não tem nada sobre o que conversar." Ele disse. Sua voz tremeu um pouco e ele amaldiçoou-se internamente. Ele não queria parecer fraco. Ela cruzou o braço sobre o peito.

"Por que você pulou fora?". Ela decidiu que o único modo de passar por essa conversa seria sendo muito sincera. Ela não tinha certeza se conseguiria não ser emocional se fizesse isso de outra forma. Ela percebeu que ele parecia desconfortável e atribuiu isso ao ódio dele por ela. Ele soltou um riso incrédulo.

"Você está quebrando suas próprias regras." Ela rolou os olhos.

"Fodam-se as regras!" Ela exclamou. Foi a vez dele de cruzar os braços. Ele se endireitou e olhou para ela.

"Fodam-se as regras?". Ela assentiu indignadamente. "E se eu tivesse dito 'fodam-se as regras', Bella?" Ela mordeu o lábio. Ele estava certo, mas ela não ia deixa-lo se safar disso.

"As regras não se aplicam mais. O acordo está desfeito." Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

"Regra número seis, 'se alguém quiser parar, é isso, _sem perguntas_." Ele colocou ênfase em 'sem perguntas', fazendo-a travar a mandíbula com irritação.

"Por que você não pode responder?"

"Por que você não pode esquecer isso?" Ele retrucou rapidamente. Ela mordeu o lábio e olhou em volta. Suas vozes se levantaram e ela percebeu que eles estavam atraindo uma multidão. Ele suspirou pesadamente. Ele não queria falar com ela, mas certamente não queria brigar. Ele abaixou a voz. "Olha, por que a gente não conversa sobre isso em outro lugar?" Ele perguntou. Os olhos dela dispararam para ele, furiosamente.

"Por que? Preocupado com a sua reputação?" Ela cuspiu as palavras e ele rolou os olhos.

"Na verdade, eu estava preocupado com a sua. A minha pode aguentar isso." Ele deixou claro. Ela ainda estava brava, mas com isso se acalmou um pouco. As emoções dela estavam uma montanha-russa e ela perdeu o controle. Ela abaixou sua voz, assim como ele, e se inclinou para perto dele.

"Eu não quero que isso acabe." Ela disse suavemente, sem encontrar os olhos dele. Edward ouviu algo na voz dela que o fez parar. Ela parecia chateada e ele não conseguia entender por que.

"Por que não?" Ele perguntou, abaixando a voz até quase um sussurro. Ele olhou em volta e viu que a multidão havia se dissipado um pouco. Ele estava agradecido por isso. Ele voltou a sua atenção para ela apenas a tempo de vê-la se fechar e se afastar dele. Ele queria puxá-la de volta. Ele queria saber por que ela parecia tão chateada. Ele queria ouvir ela dizer que o queria. Ele teria dado qualquer coisa para ouvi-la dizer isso.

Mas ela não disse. Ao invés disso, ela deu um passo para trás, ergueu as mãos e disse: "Não importa. Esqueça isso." E voltou a andar. Edward não podia suportar deixar ela partir sem saber a verdade. Ele podia sentir seu coração se quebrar outra vez a cada passo que ela dava para longe dele, levando com ela a lasca de esperança que seu breve flash de emoção tinha dado a ele.

Sem pensar em outra coisa ele a chamou.

"Eu só não consigo mais fazer isso." Ela parou no meio do passo e voltou. Sem dizer nada, apenas esperou ele terminar de falar. "Não consigo, Bella." Ele podia sentir sua garganta se fechando e desejou que as lágrimas não viessem.

Ele sabia que o que ele ia dizer a ela poderia ser o sopro final que quebraria coração dele completamente, mas não conseguiu impedir de sair.

"Eu não posso mais ver você se afastando. Não consigo ouvir você dizendo que me odeia. Não consigo fingir que isso não significa nada para mim, Bella. Não consigo mais fingir que não machuca." As palavras saíram sem rédeas e por mais aterrorizado que ele estivesse em dizê-las, ele também se sentiu levemente libertado. Um ano de emoções derramados naquele momento e Bella apenas ficou lá, atordoada com a confissão.

Um momento de silêncio passou entre eles e o único som que podia ser ouvido eram os murmúrios dos espectadores curiosos, entretanto, para os ouvidos de Edward, aquele som foi eclipsado pelas batidas do próprio coração.

"Por que isso te machuca?" A voz dela foi tão baixa que Edward mal ouviu — mas ele entendeu o que ela quis dizer.

"Por que eu te amo" Ele disse, sua voz rachou. Ele engoliu de volta o caroço que tinha se formado na sua garganta enquanto ele assistiu as emoções dela surgirem.

"Você me odeia." Ela disse suavemente. Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

"Não, é _você_ quem _me_ odeia. Eu amo você. Eu a amo desde os 10 anos." Ela sacudiu a cabeça com força, correndo as mãos pelo cabelo, tentando desesperadamente achar sentido em tudo. Não fazia sentido. Aquele verão, as mentiras, Tânia... nada fazia sentido.

"Não, você não ama." Ela exclamou dando um passo para longe dele. "Você não pode."

"Eu amo" ele disse num sopro. Ele estendeu uma mão para ela, só para tê-la batida para longe.

"Por que diabos você está fazendo isso, Edward?" Ela chorou furiosamente. Por que ele estava fazendo isso? Por que ele estava mentindo? Por que ele estava fazendo ela se sentir assim?

"Por que eu não posso mais mentir!" Ele exclamou. "Eu tenho mentido para todo mundo, meus pais, meus amigos, você... eu venho fingindo ser algo que eu não sou, tenho fingindo que não sinto coisas que não deveria sentir e não posso mais fazer isso." Bella mordeu de volta a onda de compaixão que sentiu por ele. Ainda havia tantas perguntas sem resposta.

Ela decidiu começar pelo peixe grande.

"Se você me ama tanto, por que pôs Tânia antes de mim?" Edward se sentiu como se tivessem chutado suas vísceras. Ele nem sequer considerou que ela tivesse interpretado as coisas dessa forma. O pensamento o deixou doente.

"Eu não coloquei. Eu não poderia." Ele tropeçou no caminho certo para explicar as coisas.

"Você pôs. Eu tentei falar com você e você a obedeceu feito um fodido animalzinho de estimação quando ela te disse pra se afastar de mim."

"Não era sobre Tânia, Bella." Ele disse a ela. "Ela não significa nada pra mim. Nunca significou. Eu só estava com ela pra que eu pudesse te esquecer." Bella ouviu as palavras, mas não conseguiu processá-las. Era muita informação de uma vez só.

"Que diabos fez você ficar, do nada, tão desesperado pra me superar?" Edward parou. Ele não conseguia imaginar um modo de conta a ela a promessa que ele havia feito ao seu avô, mas ela estava lá, esperando furiosamente por uma explicação e ele sabia que não tinha escolha senão dizer a verdade.

Enquanto ele contava a história, evitou feito praga o olhar dela. Ele podia sentir os olhos dela queimando nele e isso o deixou enjoado. Quando ele finalmente explicou os detalhes da promessa que havia feito ao avô, olhou para ela e encontrou olhos cheios de raiva e tristeza.

Quando terminou, os braços dela estavam firmemente cruzados na frente do seu peito e seus olhos estavam queimando o chão. Ele assistiu ela processar a situação repetidas vezes na sua mente. Ele sentiu náuseas por causa da energia nervosa entre eles.

Finalmente, quando ele pensou que tinha terminado, ela olhou para ele com raiva, mas reservada.

"Por que você não me contou isso antes de tudo?" Edward respirou fundo e apoiou-se no carro.

"Eu sabia que isso iria machuca-la." Ele disse suavemente e Bella mordeu o lábio.

"Você não tinha a menor ideia de como eu teria reagido. Você não sabe merda nenhuma sobre mim." Sua voz foi controlada, porém latente. Isso irritou Edward. Depois de todas, todas as vezes que Bella havia dito alguma versão dessas palavras durante os anos, ele não poderia mais aguentá-las.

"Mentira, Bella. Eu te conheço melhor do que você se conhece." Ele disse com fogo por trás das palavras, o que só deixou Bella mais irritada.

"Vá se foder." Ela rosnou. Ele sacudiu a cabeça e se levantou.

"Não, Bella. Eu me lembro de cada segundo da nossa amizade e de cada fodido segundo desde que ela terminou. Eu _conheço_ você. Eu _amo_ você. Nem por um segundo pense que eu não a amo ou não a conheço!" Sua voz tornou-se bastante alta e os murmúrios dos espectadores restantes aumentaram. Todo mundo sabia disso agora. Todo mundo sabia que _Edward Cullen _amava_ Bella Swan_. Ele não conseguia se incomodar com isso.

Bella ficou surpresa com as suas palavras e voltou para a defensiva. Ele estava certo. Ele a conhecia, sempre a conheceu. Mas ele havia prometido não ficar com ela e isso doía mais do que o que havia acontecido entre eles.

Ela deu um passo para trás, descruzando os braços e deixado eles caírem. Edward podia sentir que ela estava escorrendo pelos dedos. Quando ela falou de novo, sua voz mal era audível.

"Você fez uma promessa."

"Foi um erro." Ele disse dando um passo na direção dela. Ele pode sentir aquele caroço voltando para sua garganta e um sentimento de temor tomou conta dele quando viu aquele maldito véu cair sobre os olhos dela outra vez.

"Bem, longe de mim ficar entre uma promessa feita ao querido defunto." Com isso, ela se virou e correu para longe de Edward. Ele assistiu inerte enquanto ela subia na sua caminhonete e acelerava para longe do estacionamento.

Como se as peças finais do quebra-cabeça tivessem caído no lugar, ele sentiu seu coração se despedaçar completamente. Ele afundou de volta contra a caminhonete e permitiu que seus joelhos cedessem, caindo na calçada.

Isso foi horas antes de ele se mover novamente.


End file.
